THE CHUNJURING
by jijidat
Summary: Terinspirasi dari film horor The Conjuring. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P / DBSK fic series / YUNJAE YOOSUMIN / CHAPTER 9 - END
1. PROLOG

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Tuan Jung." Tuan Lee tersenyum puas sambil menjabat tangan _klien_nya, Jung Yunho.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Lee. Terima kasih banyak," balas pria jangkung yang masih terlihat sangat tampan di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat itu.

"Mari, silahkan!" Tuan Lee mengajak Yunho untuk menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di samping pagar.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Transaksi jual beli telah selesai.

Mulai saat ini, rumah kayu berlantai dua yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul itu sudah resmi menjadi milik Jung Yunho, seorang manager keuangan di salah satu perusahaan _gadget _terkenal di Seoul.

Mobil Yunho dan Tuan Lee bergerak meninggalkan area itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok tubuh transparan keluar dari balik pintu rumah.

Sosok yang sangat tampan walaupun seluruh kulitnya tampak pucat dan keningnya yang sangat lebar. Bibir tebalnya membentuk seringaian.

"_Welcome to my house_. _Let's play with me_..."

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

.

.

.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Chaptered  
by jijidat

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

"_Umma_, mengapa kita harus pindah?" tanya Junsu.

"Masa kontrak rumah kita di sini sudah habis, Sayang." Jung Jaejoong menjawab lembut pertanyaan anak sulungnya.

"Tapi, mengapa kita harus pindah ke daerah pinggiran kota? Tempat itu terlalu jauh dari sekolahku, _Umma_!" rengek si bungsu, Changmin, yang berusia setahun di bawah Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Karena harga rumah di sana jauh lebih murah. Bakhan kita tidak perlu mengontrak, karena kita bisa langsung membeli rumah itu. Dan tentang sekolah, _Umma _akan segera mengurus kepindahan kalian."

"_Hah~ _Itu berarti aku akan berpisah dengan teman-temanku," keluh si sulung.

"Kau benar, Junchan! Dan yang paling menyebalkan, pasti tidak ada _game center _di sana." Changmin menggembungkan pipinya.

Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi Changmin. "Mau sampai kapan kau memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan seperti itu? Panggil dia Junsu _Hy__ung_, bukan Junchan."

"_Aish_, _Umma_! Junchan saja tidak pernah protes." Kali ini si bungsu justru mengerucutkan bibirnya, persis seperti kebiasaan sang ibu.

"Ya, itu benar, _Umma_. Panggilan Junchan justru terdengar lebih imut. _Eu kyang kyang_!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah kedua putranya.

_Ceklek~_

Pintu rumah terbuka. Seorang pria tampan memasuki rumah dengan senyum cerahnya.

"_Appa _pulang!" seru sosok tampan itu.

"Selamat datang!" teriak Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan untuk menyambut kedatangan ayah mereka, Jung Yunho.

"Kau sudah pulang, Yun? Tidak seperti biasanya." Jaejoong beranjak menghampiri sang suami.

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong sekilas, "Hari ini aku mengambil cuti. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan jual beli rumah dengan Tuan Lee."

Jaejoong hanya membulatkan bibirnya.

Junsu menarik-narik kemeja Yunho, "_Appa_, aku tidak ingin pindah dan berpisah dengan teman-temanku di sini."

"_Appa_! Bangunlah sebuah _game center _di sana, khusus untuk anakmu yang paling tampan ini." Kali ini giliran Changmin yang merengek.

"Dasar Tiang! Kau bawa saja _PSP _usang milikmu itu. Kau pikir _Appa _akan menuruti keinginan bodohmu? _Never_!" Junsu mendelik ke arah Changmin.

"_Yak_! Bebek! Kau pikir _Appa _juga akan mengabulkan permintaanmu? _In your dream_!" balas Changmin tak mau kalah.

"_Aish_! Kalian ini ribut sekali! Pokoknya kita akan tetap pindah. Titik! Tidak ada tapi-tapian dan tidak ada pula rengekan manja. Kalian berdua sudah besar." Jaejoong menyela untuk menghentikan keributan kedua putranya. Mendatangkan kekehan kecil dari bibir Yunho.

"Nah, dengarkan perkataan _umma _kalian. Jangan macam-macam lagi, mengerti?! Lebih baik kita mulai berkemas sekarang, karena mulai minggu depan kita sudah akan menempati rumah baru kita."

"Baiklah, _Appa_!" jawab Junsu dan Changmin kompak. Kedua kakak-beradik itu langsung mengangguk patuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan hitam milik keluarga Jung perlahan memasuki pekarangan luas sebuah rumah. Rumah kayu berlantai dua yang di dominasi oleh warna coklat dan merah bata. Rumah baru keluarga Jung.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah. Keluarga kecil itu memghambur keluar dari dalam mobil. Mereka menatap antusias bangunan yang akan mereka tinggali mulai saat ini.

"_Wow_! Rumah ini sangat besar. Halamannya juga luas. _Aah_, aku bisa bermain sepakbola sepuasnya di sini." Junsu berlarian mengelilingi pekarangan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"_Ck~ _Aku tidak yakin jika dia adalah kakak kandungku. Kelakuannya sangatlah mengerikan," gumam Changmin sarkastik.

Untung saja Junsu tidak mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan. Karena jika sampai pria imut itu mendengarnya, bisa dipastikan rambut Changmin akan rontok oleh jambakan Junsu.

"Selamat datang di rumah baru kita, Jae!" Yunho merengkuh mesra pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Rumah ini sangat besar, Yun. _Yah_, meskipun terlihat kuno, tapi aku menyukainya. Banyak pepohonan di sekitar sini. Suasananya begitu asri."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, Jae. Semoga kita sekeluarga akan betah tinggal disini."

Changmin menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, "_Appa_, aku sedikit curiga dengan rumah ini."

"Memangnya kenapa, Min?" tanya Yunho.

"Rumah ini sangat besar, namun harganya murah. Bangunannya lebih tampak seperti rumah kuno yang berada di film-film horor. Pasti rumah ini berhantu!"

"_Umma_, aku takut hantu!" Junsu yang baru saja selesai berlarian mengitari halaman, langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat begitu mendengar ucapan sang adik.

"_Yak_! Jung Changmin! Jangan berbicara sembarangan. Rumah ini memang kuno, tapi masih tampak bagus dan kokoh. Dan jika memang benar ada hantu di dalam rumah ini, _Umma _rasa kaulah orang pertama yang akan dihantui oleh mereka."

"_Umma _selalu saja membela Junchan. _Hiks~ _Aku merasa seperti anak yang terbuang," lirih Changmin sok menderita.

"Kau membuat _Umma _mual, Min. Sungguh!" sahut Jaejoong polos.

"_Huwee~ Umma _kejam!"

"_Eu kyang kyang!_"

Yunho terkekeh melihat interaksi keluarga kecilnya. "Tidak ada hantu di sini. Changmin hanya asal bicara. Dia hanya terlalu sering menonton film horor. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk ke dalam rumah saja. Hari akan berganti senja."

Yunho beranjak mendekati pintu. Langkahnya di susul oleh ketiga anggota keluarganya.

Yunho membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu. Memperlihatkan sebuah ruang tamu dan juga tangga kayu yang terhampar kokoh di sisi sebelah kanan.

"Lantai satu terdiri dari ruang tamu, kamar tidur utama, kamar mandi, ruang makan dan dapur. Sedangkan di lantai dua, ada tiga kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan sebuah ruang keluarga yang cukup luas." Yunho menjelaskan.

"_Appa _dan _Umma _akan menempati kamar tidur utama di lantai bawah. Dan kalian berdua bebas memilih kamar kalian sendiri di lantai atas," lanjut pria tampan itu.

"_Yes_! Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki kamar sendiri. Aku sudah bosan berbagi kamar dengan Junchan selama enam belas tahun aku hidup. _Oh_ Tuhan, terima kasih telah mengabulkan doaku." Changmin terlonjak senang.

"_Ck~ _Terlalu mendramatisir," gumam Jaejoong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menarik-narik kaus yang dipakai Changmin. "Min, kau bilang jika rumah ini ada hantunya. Aku takut, Min. Kita tidur sekamar saja, ya."

"_Yah_! Tidak bisa! Dulu kita sekamar karena rumah kita kecil, tapi sekarang rumah kita besar. Kau bisa tidur di dalam kamarmu sendiri."

"Tapi, aku takut." Wajah Junsu tampak memelas.

"_Aish~ _Kalian ini! Sudah, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Cepat bawa barang-barang kalian ke kamar masing-masing!" titah Jaejoong.

"Baik, _Umma_!" Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk cepat, lalu segera melesat menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin lagi mendapat omelan panjang dari sang ibu.

Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya, "_Aish~ _Mereka itu."

"Sudahlah, Jae. Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu sekarang." Yunho membimbing Jaejoong menuju kamar tidur utama yang akan mereka tempati.

Sementara itu...

Sesosok wujud transparan berdiri tenang di ujung tangga. Tubuh tegapnya terbalut setelan celana dan jas serba putih, lengkap dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu.

Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat pucat. Begitu juga dengan dahi lebar kebanggaannya, nampak tak bersinar cerah.

Sebuah senyuman penuh seringai tercetak di bibir tebalnya.

"Ini akan menjadi permainan yang sangat menyenangkan..."

.

.

.

Sosok pria transparan itu tengah mengamati wajah Junsu yang sudah tertidur pulas. Bibir tebalnya kembali menyungginggkan seringaian. Tangannya terulur meraih pergelangan kaki Junsu.

_Sret~_

Tubuh Junsu terseret, menyebabkan sebagian kakinya kini tergantung di ujung ranjang. Pemuda imut itu seketika terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"_Aish_! Jangan menggangguku, Min!" gerutunya sambil kembali membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

_Sret~_

Tubuh padat berisi itu kembali terseret.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menggangguku, Tiang! Kau menyebalkan sekali!" umpat Junsu dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Junsu mengacak rambutnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Mendadak, mata sipitnya terbelalak lebar. Dia baru menyadari jika sekarang dirinya sedang berada di kamar miliknya sendiri, sendirian, tanpa Changmin. Berarti yang tadi itu...

Bulu kuduk Junsu berdiri seketika. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Kedua matanya menjelajah setiap sudut kamarnya.

Keringat dingin mulai merembes dari pori-pori kulitnya. Otaknya mengingat satu hal, ucapan Changmin tadi sore.

_'Pasti rumah ini berhantu.'_

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga de...

"_Huwwaaaaa~~ _!"

Junsu berlari cepat menuju kamar Changmin yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Kedua tangannya menggedor pintu kamar adiknya itu sekuat tenaga.

"Buka pintunya, Min! Tolonglah! Buka pintunya! Min!"

_Ceklek~_

"_Aish_! Kau berisik sekali, Junchan. Mengganggu tidurku saja!" umpat Changmin dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Junsu tidak menghiraukan gerutuan adiknya itu. Dia justru menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Beranjak cepat naik ke atas ranjang.

"_Yah_! Berani-beraninya kau naik ke atas singgasanaku. Cepat turun dan kembali ke kamarmu sendiri. Atau kau akan kuadukan pada _umma _dan _appa_!"

Tubuh Junsu masih bergetar. "Aku takut, Min. Sungguh! Biarkan aku tidur di sini, ya."

"Tidak bisa! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu sekarang juga atau..."

"Seseorang telah mengganggu tidurku, Min. Dia menyeret kakiku. Aku takut sekali." Suara Junsu tercekat. Setitik air mata meluncur dari mata sipitnya.

Changmin menghela napas, "Itu hanya halusinasimu saja, Junchan. Bukankah _appa _sudah bilang jika tidak ada hantu di rumah ini."

"Tidak, Min. Kurasa kaulah yang benar. Rumah ini pasti ada hantunya."

"_Ck~ _Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! Aku masih mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur lagi."

"Tapi, Min..."

Changmin menatap kakaknya yang tampak memelas itu. Merasa kasihan juga melihatnya.

"Baiklah, untuk malam ini kau boleh tidur bersamaku. Tapi lain kali, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu lagi."

"_Yay_! Terima kasih, Min!" Junsu secara refleks memeluk Changmin, membuat si adik menggerutu kecil.

"_Aish_! Cepat tidur! Atau aku akan menarik kata-kataku kembali."

Junsu terkekeh, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Changmin. Kedua kelopak matanya kembali menutup untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Sosok transparan itu kini tengah berada di kamar Changmin. Sepasang mata sipitnya mengamati kakak beradik yang sudah tertidur nyenyak itu.

Dia terkikik geli karena telah berhasil mengganggu Junsu dan membuat lelaki imut itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ayo bermain lagi!" gumamnya sembari meraih pergelangan kaki Junsu. Dan...

_Sret~_

Tubuh Junsu merosot dari posisinya semula. Membuatnya kembali terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

Junsu menarik lagi tubuhnya ke atas, lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Mencoba untuk menghiraukan kejadian aneh itu.

_Sret~_

Lagi. Junsu segera menarik kedua kakinya yang baru saja diseret oleh seseorang.

Entahlah. Seseorang, sesosok, sesuatu atau apalah itu.

Junsu duduk meringkuk di atas ranjang. Ketakutan kembali menguasai dirinya.

Dilihatnya Changmin yang masih tertidur pulas. Kemudian pandangannya beralih mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri.

_Kriet~_

Terdengar suara pintu yang sedang dibuka. Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah pintu kamar Changmin.

Daun pintu itu bergerak sangat perlahan. Seperti ada seseorang yang tengah membukanya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat.

Napas Junsu tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan melihat makhluk seperti apa yang berada di balik pintu kayu itu.

Pintu terus bergerak. Pelan, namun pasti.

Air mata Junsu semakin deras membasahi pipi _chubby_nya. Dia ingin sekali membangunkan Changmin sekarang, tapi tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Mulutnya pun terkunci rapat. Junsu seakan kehilangan suaranya.

Tangis Junsu semakin kencang saat pintu itu sudah terbuka separuhnya. Bergerak dan terus bergerak.

Daun pintu terbuka semakin lebar. Dan...

_BRAK _!

"_Aaaaaaaa~~ _!"

.

.

.

\- **TBC **-

.

.

.

**Balasan review:****  
**  
(DahsyatNyaff)  
ini udah update :)

(Guest 1)  
*clap clap too*

(Guest 2)  
ini udah lanjut :)

(Clein cassie)  
ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^^

(Artemis Jung)  
ini udah lanjut. kamu juga harus semangat dan jaga kesehatan yaa :D

(Senpaice)  
ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^^

(MaxMin)  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(Red Sky)  
iya, chun hantunya, tapi masih misterius gitu

(Kuminosuki)  
iya, itu hantunya bang jidat xD  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(xena hwang)  
LoL, kek vampire aja :v

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**DahsyatNyaff | Guest 1 | Guest 2 | Clein cassie | Artemis Jung | Senpaice | MaxMin | Red Sky | Kuminosuki | xena hwang**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_jijidat_


	3. CHAPTER 2

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Chaptered  
by jijidat

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**

Pintu terus bergerak. Pelan, namun pasti.

Air mata Junsu semakin deras membasahi pipi _chubby_nya. Dia ingin sekali membangunkan Changmin sekarang, tapi tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Mulutnya pun terkunci rapat. Junsu seakan kehilangan suaranya.

Tangis Junsu semakin kencang saat pintu itu sudah terbuka separuhnya. Bergerak dan terus bergerak.

Daun pintu terbuka semakin lebar. Dan...

_BRAK!_

"_Aaaaaaaa~~ _!"

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan pergerakan aneh di samping tubuhnya. Alisnya berkerut heran saat melihat Junsu menangis dan duduk meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Pandangan mata kakaknya itu tertuju pada pintu kamarnya, yang entah mengapa terbuka perlahan dengan sendirinya.

Changmin beranjak dari atas ranjangnya, berniat mengintip siapa yang sedang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sepi, tidak ada siapapun. Namun, pintu itu masih terus bergerak sangat perlahan.

Changmin menoleh ke arah Junsu. Sepertinya kakaknya itu masih sangat ketakutan, bahkan pandangan matanya terus terpaku pada pintu kamar.

Junsu pun tidak menyadari jika Changmin sudah beranjak dari ranjang dan kini tengah berdiri di samping pintu.

Changmin menghela napas, lalu memandang iritasi pintu yang bergerak sesuka hati itu. Dengan sedikit kesal, Changmin meraih daun pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka itu, lalu menutupnya dengan cukup keras.

_Brakk!_

"_Aaaaaaaa~~_ !"

"_Aaarrgghh~_ !"

Changmin berjingkat kaget saat mendengar dua teriakan bersamaan. Suara pertama sudah pasti adalah milik Junsu, sedangkan suara yang lain terdengar asing ditelinganya.

"_Oops_! Sepertinya aku terlalu keras menutup pintunya," ucap Changmin entah kepada siapa. Bibir lebarnya menyeringai kecil.

Changmin mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu menghampiri Junsu yang kini meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal. Tangis Junsu semakin kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan.

"_Hey_, Junchan!" Changmin membuka paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh kakaknya itu.

"_Hyaaa~~_ !" Junsu kembali memekik, membuat Changmin terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya.

"_Yah_! Kau ingin membuatku tuli? Lengkingan suaramu hampir saja memecahkan gendang telingaku."

"Min..." Junsu memandang sang adik dengan kedua matanya yang masih basah. Dia berusaha mengatur napas dan mengontrol ketakutannya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku lagi, Junchan. _Aish_!"

"Tap-tapi... Min... Tadi... tadi... pintu..." Junsu meracau tidak jelas.

Changmin mendengus kecil, "Tadi aku lupa mengunci pintunya. Pintu itu bergerak sendiri karena tertiup angin. Tapi, aku sudah menguncinya lagi sekarang. Sudahlah, ayo tidur lagi! Aku masih mengantuk. _Hoaamm~~_"

_'Terbuka karena angin? Benarkah?' _pikir Junsu heran.

"_Aish_! Sudahlah!" Junsu segera menepis kasar pikiran anehnya itu.

Junsu pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Changmin. Namun karena masih ketakutan, Junsu justru memeluk erat tubuh sang adik.

"_Yah_! Jangan sembarangan memelukku, Bebek!"

Sementara itu di luar kamar Changmin...

"_Aaarrgghh~_ !"

Sosok transparan berwajah tampan itu terus mengerang sambil memegangi dahi lebarnya.

Saat membuka pintu tadi, dia menggunakan kekuatan khusus miliknya. Kekuatan yang membuat dirinya bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan benda apapun yang berada disekitarnya.

Tapi, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika pemuda jangkung pemilik kamar justru membanting keras pintu yang telah dia buka setengahnya.

Alhasil, dahi lebar kebanggaannya terantuk daun pintu yang sangat keras. Membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sial! Sepertinya si Tiang Listrik itu bisa merasakan keberadaanku," umpatnya kesal.

"_Aaarrgghh_! Jidatkuu~ !"

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi Keluarga Jung di rumah baru.

Yunho, Junsu dan Changmin sudah terduduk manis mengelilingi meja makan. Sementara itu, Jaejoong sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk ketiga anggota keluarganya.

"_Whoaa~_ _Pancake_ madu!" pekik Changmin senang saat sang ibu meletakkan sepiring _pancake_ dihadapannya.

"_Hmm_, baunya wangi sekali." Yunho tersenyum riang.

Junsu hanya memandang datar sajian lezat di atas piring miliknya. Junsu seperti kehilangan nafsu makannya. Pagi ini dirinya nampak tak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Su? Kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat pucat," tanya Jaejoong seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping putra sulungnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Umma_. Aku hanya kurang tidur," jawab Junsu.

"Memangnya, apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Kau begadang?"

Pemuda imut itu menggeleng. Ekor matanya lantas melirik Changmin yang tengah lahap menyantap sarapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _Umma_. Tadi malam..."

"Junchan hanya belum terbiasa tidur sendirian, _Umma_. Tadi malam dia merengek untuk tidur dikamarku." Changmin menyela cepat ucapan Junsu.

Mata bambinya mengerling, memberikan kode supaya Junsu tutup mulut tentang kejadian tadi malam.

"Oh, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus bisa membiasakan diri, Su. Tidak mungkin kau tidur bersama Changmin terus-menerus."

"_Hmm_, sepertinya tadi malam _Appa_ mendengar suara ribut dari lantai atas. Apa kalian yang membuat keributan?" tanya Yunho menyela.

Junsu tersenyum canggung, "Oh, itu... Tadi malam ada seekor tikus yang melompat ke atas ranjang, _Appa_. Aku berteriak kencang dan justru mengganggu tidur Changmin."

'_Ck~ Tadi malam justru ada seekor bebek yang dengan seenaknya naik ke atas ranjangku.'_ batin Changmin sadis.

"_Hah~ _Sepertinya _Appa_ harus kembali memeriksa setiap sudut rumah ini. Jangan sampai tikus-tikus nakal itu berkeliaran lagi," tukas Yunho.

"Iya, Yun. Kasihan mereka berdua. Tikus itu pasti sangat mengganggu," imbuh Jaejoong.

Junsu memajukan bibirnya, lalu menyendok kecil _pancake_ buatan sang ibu. Mata sipitnya kembali mengarah ke tempat Changmin berada.

Adik jangkungnya itu justru menjulurkan lidah kearahnya. Entahlah apa maksudnya.

"Oh, ya. Mulai besok kalian akan kembali bersekolah. _Umma_ sudah mendaftarkan kalian di _Cassie High School_," ujar Jaejoong.

"_Cassie High School_? Sekolah yang letaknya di pinggir jalan raya utama itu, _Umma_?" tanya si bungsu.

"Iya, Sayang. Jika kalian berjalan kaki, hanya memerlukan waktu 10 menit saja," jawab sang ibu.

"Mengapa harus berjalan kaki? Kita bisa menumpang mobil _Appa_, kan. Bukankah setiap hari _Appa _juga melewati jalan raya itu?" timpal Junsu.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita bisa pulang? Menunggu _appa_ menjemput kita? Gunakan pikiranmu, Junchan!" Changmin mendengus kecil.

"Changmin benar, Su-_ie_. _Appa_ hanya bisa mengantar kalian saat berangkat sekolah," celetuk Yunho.

"Bukankah dulu kalian juga berjalan kaki saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah? Jadi, tidak ada masalah, kan? Berhenti merengek, Su." Kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang menimpali.

"Tapi, jalan di sekitar sini sangat sepi, _Umma_. Rumah-rumah di daerah ini pun berjarak cukup jauh. Aku takut," lirih Junsu.

"_Aish_! Apa yang kau takutkan? Tidak akan ada orang yang mau menggoda ataupun menculikmu. Itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali," sahut si bungsu santai.

Junsu refleks menjambak rambut Changmin, "_Yah_! Katakan sekali lagi dan aku bersumpah akan membuat kepalamu gundul!"

"_Aarrggh_! Sakiitt! Lepaskan, Junchan!" Changmin menjerit kesakitan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bergegas melerai pertikaian kedua putranya itu.

Yunho mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Junsu di rambut Changmin, sementara Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan jarak keduanya.

_Hah~_  
Seperti itulah suasana pagi di Keluarga Jung. Selalu berakhir dengan keributan yang di buat oleh si kakak-beradik. Dan sepasang suami istri itupun harus turun tangan langsung agar keributan tidak semakin membesar.

.

.

.

Junsu terus bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia terus teringat kejadian tadi malam. Rasa takut kembali menguasai dirinya.

Junsu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kepalanya terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, meneliti apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam kamarnya.

Kedua bola mata pemuda imut itu terus mengeluarkan air. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Tapi, Junsu takut untuk memejamkan matanya. Lebih tepatnya takut akan kembali diganggu saat dirinya tengah tertidur lelap.

Rasa takut dan kantuk menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Membuatnya lelah dan akhirnya tertidur dengan sendirinya.

.

Junsu terbangun dari tidurnya. Nyenyak, tidurnya semalam sungguh nyenyak.

Hari sudah pagi dan dia baru menyadari jika ternyata semalam tidak ada satupun hal aneh yang terjadi kepadanya.

Pria berwajah imut itupun tersenyum lega, lalu beranjak riang menuju ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini dirinya dan Changmin akan kembali masuk sekolah. Junsu harus mempersiapkan diri pagi hari ini sebelum berangkat ke sekolah barunya.

.

.

.

_Teeettt~~_

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid terlonjak senang. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka langsung menghambur meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Junsu masih duduk terdiam dibangkunya. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi siswa baru. Pemuda imut itu belum sepenuhnya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah barunya.

"_Hey_, Junsu!" sapa seorang murid perempuan bersurai ikal yang duduk di depan bangku Junsu.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Junsu canggung.

"Kudengar dari murid yang lain, kau pindah ke daerah _Red Ocean_, ya?" Kali ini seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang bertanya. Dia teman sebangku gadis bersurai ikal tadi.

"Iya, aku dan keluargaku baru pindah ke daerah itu. Memangnya kenapa?" bingung Junsu.

"_Sstt_! Asal kau tahu saja. Di daerah itu ada sebuah rumah berhantu. Cerita ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sini," ujar gadis berambut ikal, Seulgi.

"Ya, itu benar. Rumah kayu berlantai dua yang berwarna coklat dan merah bata. Rumah itu tampak semakin menakutkan karena banyak pohon-pohon besar yang mengelilinginya," timpal gadis berkuncir dua, Hyesun.

Junsu hanya melongo saat mendengar cerita kedua murid perempuan itu. Junsu meneguk ludahnya.

"Ru-rumah nomor lima yang berada di Jalan _Bigeast_ itu, bukan?" tanya Junsu memastikan.

"Kau benar! _Eh_, darimana kau tahu?" heran Hyesun.

Wajah Junsu mendadak pucat, "It-itu... Rumah baruku..."

"Apa?!" teriak kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"Jadi, kau yang tinggal di rumah itu? Itu berarti kau dalam bahaya, Su," ujar Seulgi sedikit berlebihan.

"Seulgi benar. Rumah itu memang banyak hantunya. Kau dan keluargamu harus selalu berhati-hati. Hantu-hantu itu suka mengganggu manusia. _Hiii~_ Seram!"

Junsu bergidik ngeri mendengar penjelasan Hyesun. Dia kembali teringat kejadian saat malam itu. Malam dimana tidurnya terganggu karena tubuhnya diseret oleh seseorang.

Seseorang, sesosok, sesuatu atau apalah itu.

_Hah~ Whatever!  
_

"Kaum perempuan memang suka bergosip." Sebuah suara tenor menginterupsi percakapan ketiga remaja itu.

"Changmin!" pekik Junsu saat melihat sang adik yang sudah berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Bergosip? Kami tidak bergosip. Itu cerita nyata," bela Seulgi.

"_Ck~ _Memangnya kalian pernah tinggal di rumah itu dan bertemu langsung dengan hantunya?"

"Kami memang belum pernah mengalami langsung, tapi sudah ada buktinya. Keluarga yang sebelumnya menempati rumah itu mendadak pindah karena sering diganggu oleh hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran di sana," timpal Hyesun.

Seulgi mengangguk cepat, "Bahkan anak bungsu mereka sering dihantui hingga sakit-sakitan dan akhirnya gadis cilik itu meninggal dunia."

Junsu melotot ngeri, sementara Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"_Hah~_ Aku kemari untuk mengajakmu ke kantin, Junchan. Tapi, sekarang terserah kau. Mau ikut denganku atau tetap tinggal di sini dan mendengarkan gosip murahan itu?" ucap Changmin malas, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas kakaknya.

Junsu tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian setengah berlari mengikuti Changmin. "Tung-tunggu aku, Min!"

"Si jangkung itu sepertinya tidak mempercayai cerita kita. Padahal memang seperti itu kenyataannya," gerutu Seulgi.

"Kuharap dia yang akan ditakuti oleh hantu-hantu itu agar dia percaya dengan cerita yang selama ini beredar," sahut Hyesun yang dibalas anggukan oleh si gadis berambut ikal.

.

.

Junsu menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Changmin. Kedua kakak-beradik itu kini tengah menyusuri koridor sekolah, menuju kantin.

"_Hey_, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat kesal sekali, Min," ujar Junsu.

"_Ck_! Tentu saja aku kesal, melihatmu yang dengan gampangnya dibodohi oleh mereka," balas Changmin sebal.

"Tapi, mereka kan hanya bercerita."

"Dan kau dengan mudahnya termakan omongan itu!"

Junsu mendengus, "Aku percaya karena aku pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Jadi, yang dikatakan mereka itu benar, bukan hanya gosip semata."

"Memangnya kau pernah melihat hantu itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi, saat malam itu aku benar-benar diganggu. Sungguh, kurasa memang benar jika rumah kita ada hantunya, Min."

Changmin mendecih, "Bukankah semua tempat di dunia ini pasti ada hantunya? Itu hal yang wajar, Junchan."

"Tapi, hantu di rumah kita suka mengganggu, Min. Aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada keluarga kita."

"_Hah~_ Mereka hanya makhluk tak kasat mata. Kalaupun mengganggu, mereka bisa apa? Kita ini manusia, Junchan. Sudah jelas-jelas kita lebih sempurna daripada mereka. Jadi, mengapa harus takut?"

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka sampai membunuh kita?"

"_Aish_! Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Manusia mati karena itu memang sudah menjadi takdirnya. Manusia lainlah yang menghubung-hubungkannya, seolah si hantulah yang membunuh. _Ck_! Kau masih termakan omongan dua wanita penggosip itu rupanya."

"Aku kan hanya merasa khawatir, Min," bela Junsu.

Changmin menghela napas, "Kita punya agama dan Tuhan. Jadi, apa yang harus ditakutkan? Makhluk dimensi lain itu tidak akan mengganggu kita di luar batas kewajaran, selama kita juga tetap menghargai keberadaan mereka."

"Benar juga. _Hah~_ Mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh."

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"_Yah_!"

.

.

.

"_Hah~_ Lelahnya!" Jaejoong meletakkan dua kantung plastik besar belanjaannya ke atas meja makan.

Pria cantik itu baru saja pulang berbelanja di sebuah minimarket yang berada di jalan raya, tak jauh dari sekolah baru kedua putranya.

Daerah sekitar tempat tinggal barunya memang agak sepi, jauh dari pusat keramaian. Daerah itu hanya terdiri dari rumah-rumah kayu bernuansakan kuno dengan jarak antar rumah yang cukup jauh.

Tidak ada angkutan umum yang melewati daerah sepi itu. Jaejoong pun terpaksa berjalan kaki menuju jalan raya dimana pusat keramaian berada.

Jam dinding di ruang tamu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Waktunya si cantik itu untuk memasak makan siang.

Jaejoong bersenandung kecil sembari menata barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Sebagai nyonya rumah, dirinya sangat senang saat kulkasnya penuh terisi oleh bahan makanan seperti ini.

"_Hmm_, hari ini aku akan memasak _Bulgogi_ dan Sup _Kimchi_ saja," gumamnya sambil meletakkan beberapa bahan masakan yang diperlukannya ke atas meja dapur.

Sementara itu di samping pintu dapur...

Sesosok transparan berwajah tampan sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Kedua bola matanya terus bergerak mengamati Jaejoong yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya.

"Rumah sepi, hanya ada si cantik ini sekarang. _Hmm_, suasana yang sangat mengasyikkan." Bibir tebal milik makhluk itu kembali tersenyum penuh seringai.

Pria transparan berkening lebar itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. _Ah_, rupanya dia ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan sang nyonya rumah.

_Srak~_

_Bruk!_

Jaejoong langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara gaduh di samping tubuhnya. Alisnya mengernyit heran saat melihat plastik yang berisi bawang bombai kini telah tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Mengapa bisa terjatuh?" gumamnya.

Jaejoong berjongkok untuk mengambil kantung plastik itu, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

_Srak~_

_Bruk!_

Jaejoong yang kembali fokus pada bahan-bahan makanan itu, dikejutkan lagi oleh suara yang sama. Kali ini kotak _sterofoam_ berisi daging yang terjatuh.

"Dagingku!" pekik Jaejoong histeris.

Sosok transparan itu terkikik geli melihat reaksi si cantik. Tangannya kembali meraih salah satu sayuran yang telah ditata rapi oleh Jaejoong. Kali ini adalah sebuah tomat.

Pria transparan berwajah pucat itu tidak langsung menjatuhkannya. Tomat itu justru digenggamnya erat.

Karena tubuhnya yang transparan, tomat itu terlihat seolah-olah sedang melayang di udara.

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya melangkah pelan ke hadapan Jaejoong. Dengan santainya, dia memainkan tomat itu di genggaman tangannya.

Mata besar Jaejoong melebar seketika saat melihat ada sebuah tomat yang melayang tepat dihadapannya.

Napasnya tercekat. _Shock_.

"Astaga...!"

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

Balasan review:

(Red Sky)

Nanti akan dijelaskan kok tentang kematiannya, keep reading yaa ;))

Hha, tapi kan kalo buttler pakaiannya hitam putih :P

(Clein cassie)

Hhe, iya yang ditakutin yang penakut dulu :P

*eh

(Artemis Jung)

Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

(Haiiro-Sora)

Nanti bakal dijelaskan tentang kematiannya, kok.

Keep reading aja ;))

(pandagirl)

Hhe, auranya chun kan emang horor horor sedikit lawak gitu :D *plak

Ini lanjutannya ^^

(nickeYJcassie)

Oalaah, baru tau saya. Hhe :DD

Tapi, ini bukan horor, kak. Ini lawak :3

Ini lanjutannya ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**Red Sky | Clein cassie | Artemis Jung | Haiiro-Sora | pandagirl | nickeYJcassie  
**  
Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_jijidat_


	4. CHAPTER 3

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Chaptered  
by jijidat

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**

Sosok transparan itu terkikik geli melihat reaksi si cantik. Tangannya kembali meraih salah satu sayuran yang telah ditata rapi oleh Jaejoong. Kali ini adalah sebuah tomat.

Pria transparan berwajah pucat itu tidak langsung menjatuhkannya. Tomat itu justru digenggamnya erat.

Karena tubuhnya yang transparan, tomat itu terlihat seolah-olah sedang melayang di udara.

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya melangkah pelan ke hadapan santainya, dia memainkan tomat itu di genggaman tangannya.

Mata besar Jaejoong melebar seketika saat melihat ada sebuah tomat yang melayang tepat dihadapannya.

Napasnya tercekat. _Shock_.

"Astaga...!"

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

"Astaga...! Siapa yang sedang bermain sulap di sini?"

_Bruk!_

Tomat yang melayang itu terjatuh ke atas lantai, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya si pria transparan akibat mendengar ucapan santai kelewat polos yang terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong.

_'Si cantik ini polos atau bodoh, sih? Mengapa dia tidak merasa ketakutan sama sekali?' _batin lelaki itu seraya berdiri dari atas lantai.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat tomat yang sempat melayang dan terjatuh tadi. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan jika tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada di dapur tersebut.

"_Ah_, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja." Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya.

Sementara itu, sang lelaki transparan memicing kesal ke arah Jaejoong. Dia kembali mendekati pria cantik itu. Dan kemudian...

_Srak~_

_Srak~_

_Bruk!_

_Bruk!_

_Bruk!_

Semua bahan makanan yang tadinya berada di atas meja dapur, kini telah berhamburan jatuh ke atas lantai dapur.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" pekik Jaejoong saat melihat kekacauan tersebut, membuat sang pria transparan tersenyum puas karena telah kembali berhasil menjahili sang nyonya rumah.

Jaejoong terus menggerutu sambil memunguti bahan-bahan makanan yang tercecer di lantai. Beberapa bahan makanan nampak kotor sekarang, tidak layak lagi untuk dimasak.

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang, "_Yah_! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Berani-beraninya kau menjatuhkan bahan makananku yang sangat berharga ini!"

Sosok berkening lebar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_'Berani juga nyali si cantik ini. Baiklah, kita lihat saja sampai sejauh mana dia bertahan.'_

Makhluk tak kasat mata itu kembali mendekati Jaejoong. Kini dia berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh lelaki bermata besar itu. Jemari tangannya terulur memegang bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlonjak saat merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bahu kanannya. Dingin. Sentuhan itu terasa sangat dingin.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit was-was, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memegang bahunya saat ini.

_Deg!_

Jaejoong tercekat saat melihat sebentuk wajah pucat dihadapannya. Tubuhnya menegang kaku saat mendapati sorotan dingin dari sepasang mata sipit itu.

"Ha... Ha...n... Han..." lirihnya susah payah.

Pria berwajah pucat itu masih setia memasang muka datarnya, sebelum akhirnya...

_Plak!_

"_Ouch_!"

Jaejoong menggeplak kepala pria itu secara refleks, membuat sang hantu mengaduh seketika.

"_Yah_! Dasar hantu jidat lebar kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau menggangguku di daerah kekuasaanku ini. Awas kau, ya!" pekik Jaejoong heboh sambil terus melayangkan pukulannya pada sosok pucat dihadapannya.

"_Yah_! _Yah_! Hentikan!"

Lelaki itu terus meronta menahan sakit akibat pukulan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun, Jaejoong adalah seorang saja tenaga pukulannya tidak bisa dikatakan lemah.

_Plak!_

_Plok!_

_Dugh!_

_Buagh!_

Jaejoong semakin kalap memukuli lelaki berdahi lebar itu. Tak dipedulikannya erangan kesakitan yang terus terlontar dari bibir tebal sang hantu.

"Kami pulang!"

Teriakan Junsu dan Changmin mengalihkan sejenak kegiatan Jaejoong yang tengah menganiaya si hantu lelaki.

"Selamat datang!" teriak Jaejoong membalas sapaan kedua putranya.

_Sret~_

Jaejoong menarik kasar kerah kemeja sosok berwajah pucat itu, "Gara-gara kau, aku belum memasak sampai sekarang padahal kedua putraku sudah pulang dari sekolah. _Aish_!"

Sosok itu diam saja. Tampaknya dia sudah sangat lelah dan kesakitan akibat perbuatan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menemui mereka dulu. Dan kau! Tetaplah duduk manis di sini! Jangan coba-coba untuk melarikan diri, oke?"

Jaejoong menghempas kasar tubuh pucat berbalut setelan berwarna putih itu. Lalu, dia beranjak cepat meninggalkan dapur untuk menemui kedua putranya yang baru saja datang.

"_Aish_! Si cantik itu ternyata mengerikan sekali. Jauh lebih mengerikan daripada si tiang itu rupanya," lirih sang hantu lelaki.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

"Kalian sudah pulang?" ujar Jaejoong saat melihat kedua putranya yang tengah bersantai di sofa ruang tamu.

"_Umma~ Miss you_!" pekik Junsu riang sembari memeluk dan mengecup singkat pipi Jaejoong.

"_Ck_! Baru berpisah selama beberapa jam saja, tapi tingkahnya sudah seperti berpisah selama beberapa tahun," dengus si bungsu.

"Lalu, masalah untukmu?" delik Junsu sebal.

"_Aish_, sudahlah! Kalian ini! Bagaimana dengan hari pertama kalian di sekolah baru, _heum_? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Iya, _Umma_."

"Biasa saja."

Kedua putra Jung itu menjawab serempak. Junsu dengan nada antusiasnya, sementara Changmin dengan nada datar andalannya.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah Junsu dan Changmin yang selalu bertentangan itu.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kalian ganti baju terlebih dahulu. _Umma_ akan memasak makan siang untuk kalian."

"Lho, _Umma_ belum memasak?" bingung Changmin saat melihat meja makan yang masih kosong melompong.

Padahal biasanya saat dia dan Junsu pulang sekolah, semua masakan sang ibu telah terhidang rapi di atas meja makan. Namun, kali ini sang ibu justru belum memasak sama sekali.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung, "_Aah_, itu... Tadi ada seekor kucing yang mengganggu _Umma_ di dapur. Kucing itu terus menjatuhkan bahan-bahan makanan. _Umma_ jadi kesal."

"_Huh_? Kucing? Bagaimana bisa ada kucing yang masuk ke dalam rumah kita?" bingung Junsu.

"_Umma_ juga tidak tahu, Su-_ie_. _Ah_, mungkin itu hanya kucing liar yang sedang kelaparan dan mencari makan."

Changmin hanya memandang datar percakapan ibu dan kakaknya. Dia menghela napas, lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Jaejoong yang baru menyadari jika Changmin hendak menuju dapur, serta merta menghentikan langkah putra bungsunya itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Min?"

"Ke dapur, _Umma_. Aku haus sekali, ingin meminum sesuatu," sahut Changmin santai.

"_Eumm_... Jangan sekarang, oke? Lebih baik kalian ganti baju dulu," sergah Jaejoong sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Changmin supaya menjauh dari dapur.

Mata _bambi_ Changmin memicing kesal melihat gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong. Ibunya itu seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"_Aish_, _Umma_! Aku sudah sangat haus sekarang. Berjalan kaki di siang hari membuatku dehidrasi. Aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum di kulkas, _Umma_."

Changmin kembali melangkah menuju dapur dan tak menghiraukan pekikan sang ibu.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini?"

Suara tenor Changmin menggema memenuhi ruangan memasak itu saat melihat beberapa bahan makanan yang berserakan di atas lantai dan juga di atas meja dapur.

Jaejoong dan Junsu pun bergegas menghampiri Changmin dan melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Junsu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya bingung saat melihat kekacauan itu, sementara Jaejoong kembali memekik murka.

"Mungkin kucing itu sangat kelaparan," gumam Changmin asal sembari mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

Jaejoong menatap nyalang bahan makanannya yang kembali berserakan. Padahal saat dia keluar dari dapur tadi, bahan makanan itu sudah ditatanya rapi di atas meja dapur.

_'Pasti hantu jidat lebar itu lagi yang melakukannya lagi. Awas kau, ya!_' batin Jaejoong murka.

"_Umma_, aku bantu membereskan dapur, ya?" cicit Junsu saat merasakan aura kelam yang mengelilingi tubuh sang ibu.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menghela napas panjang, "Tidak perlu, Su-_ie_. Kau dan Changmin bisa menunggu di kamar saja. Setelah masakan matang, _Umma_ akan memanggil kalian."

"Oke," sahut Changmin santai, lalu bergegas meninggalkan dapur.

Junsu masih mematung ditempatnya saat Jaejoong mulai membereskan kekacauan itu. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia memutar tubuhnya dan segera berlari menyusul Changmin.

Sementara itu di luar rumah...

Sang pria tranparan terduduk lemas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon _Oak_ tua yang tumbuh di pekarangan samping rumah.

Jemari pucatnya terus bergerilya mengusap pelan anggota tubuhnya yang terkena pukulan Jaejoong. Sesekali terlihat ringisan dan terdengar erangan kecil yang terlontar dari bibir tebalnya.

Sosok itu menyesal mengapa dia tidak segera melepaskan kekuatannya tadi. Alhasil, Jaejoong bisa dengan mudah menyentuhnya dan memukulnya tanpa ampun.

"_Aish_! Malang benar nasibku ini," gumamnya lemah sambil terus meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

_Ceklek~_

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!"

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut kedatangan sang suami. Dia tersenyum kecil saat Yunho mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Yunho seraya melepas jas yang dikenakannya dan duduk di atas sofa.

"Sudah, sekitar jam 10 tadi," jawab Jaejoong.

"_Hah~ _Sudah satu jam yang lalu. Maaf, Jae."

"_Huh_? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Yun?" bingung Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk di samping kirinya, lalu merengkuh mesra pinggang sang istri.

"Maaf... Gara-gara kepindahan kita ke rumah baru ini, waktuku untuk bersama kalian menjadi semakin berkurang. Padahal dulu saat pulang kerja, aku bisa menemani mereka mengerjakan PR. Tapi sekarang, tidak bisa lagi."

"_Ssttt_...! Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Mereka juga pasti mengerti akan kondisimu sekarang."

Yunho tersenyum sendu, "_Aah_, aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi makan malam bersama kalian kecuali hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Waktuku selalu habis saat di perjalanan."

"Sudahlah, Yun. Jangan mengeluh lagi. Harusnya kita bersyukur masih bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal. _Yah_, walaupun jaraknya sangat jauh dari kantor tempatmu bekerja."

"Kau benar, Jae. Lalu, apakah mereka protes karena saat aku belum pulang?"

"_Hmm_, Junsu yang sering mengeluh, sedangkan Changmin biasa saja."

Yunho terkekeh, "_Hah~_ Anak itu!"

"Apakah kau ingin mandi sekarang? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng dan justru menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher putih sang istri.

Jaejoong menyipitkan kedua matanya saat hembusan napas Yunho menerpa lehernya.

"_Hihi~_ Geli, Yun!"

"Mandinya nanti saja. Aku masih ingin bermesraan dengan istri cantikku ini," ujar Yunho yang kini mulai menggigit dan menyesap lembut kulit leher Jaejoong, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Jaejoong.

"_Eummhh_..." lenguh Jaejoong saat lidah dan gigi-gigi Yunho terus bergerilya di area lehernya.

_Hhh~_

Sebuah suara helaan napas terdengar dari sosok transparan yang kini berjalan cepat menembus pintu utama dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi teras.

"Astaga! Suhu di dalam ruang tamu itu sudah berubah menjadi panas sekarang," celetuknya.

Pria berkening lebar itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang hamparan langit malam yang terlihat cerah malam ini.

"Melihat mereka bermesraan, aku jadi teringat kedua orang tuaku. _Appa_... _Umma_... Aku merindukan kalian," lirihnya sendu.

"_Appa_... _Umma_... Kapan aku bisa menyusul kalian ke surga? Aku sudah lelah berada di dunia ini selama lima puluh tahun lamanya. Aku sendirian dan kesepian di sini."

"Tuhan... Aku lelah menjadi arwah gentayangan. Mengapa Kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk pergi dengan tenang ke surga? Apakah sebegitu banyaknya dosaku sehingga sekarang Kau menghukumku?"

_Hhh~_

Sosok itu kembali menghela napas, "_Yah_! Jawab aku, Tuhan!"

_Ctarr~_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar, membuat sosok itu terlonjak seketika.

"Astaga! Ternyata Tuhan sangat menakutkan!" gumamnya seraya meringkuk di kursi teras rumah keluarga Jung.

_Oh_, dia takut pada Tuhan atau pada petir, _heum_?

.

.

.

Changmin sedang asyik menikmati puding coklat di teras samping rumahnya. Angin sore berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membelai lembut helaian rambutnya yang sehitam arang.

"_Aah~_ Ini menyenangkan! Sore yang sangat indah!" ucapnya sembari menyuapkan potongan puding ke dalam mulutnya.

_Ceklek~_

Pintu teras samping terbuka dari dalam. Junsu keluar sambil membawa sebuah bola sepak di tangan kanannya.

"Min, ayo main sepakbola!" ajak Junsu.

Changmin berdecak pelan, "Main saja sendiri, Junchan! Memangnya kau tidak melihat jika aku sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihku?"

"_Ck_! Kan tidak seru jika aku bermain bola sendirian, Min. Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bermain selain dirimu sekarang."

"Kau bisa mengajak _Umma_," celetuk Changmin asal.

"_Yah_! Kau pikir _Umma_ mau menemaniku bermain sepakbola?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Siapa yang bilang jika _Umma_ mau menemanimu?"

"_Yah_! Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan!" Junsu mendelik, lalu berlari cepat menuju pekarangan. Berdebat dengan Changmin selalu membuat emosinya meluap tak terkendali.

Sementara Changmin hanya mencibirkan bibirnya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan puding buatan sang ibu.

_Duk~_

_Duk~_

_Sret~_

Junsu berlarian sambil menggiring bola. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu senang sekarang. Tidak seperti tadi yang cemberut karena sedang kesal kepada adik jangkungnya itu.

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

Junsu terus menggiring bola menuju dua buah pohon _Oak_ yang jaraknya berdekatan. Dia membayangkan jika kedua pohon itu adalah tiang gawang.

Lalu, dengan penuh percaya diri, Junsu menendang bola itu menuju celah diantara kedua pohon. Dan...

"Goooll!" pekiknya riang seraya berlari berputar-putar di pekarangan.

Changmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kakaknya itu selalu antusias jika sedang bermain bola.

"_Yey_!" pekik Junsu lagi sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah pohon untuk mengambil bola yang tadi ditendangnya.

Kedua pohon tinggi itu letaknya hampir mendekati pekarangan belakang rumah yang berbatasan langsung dengan sebuah jurang yang tidak terlalu curam namun cukup dalam.

Sebelumnya terdapat pagar kayu yang berada di tepi jurang itu. Namun, sekarang pagar itu sudah lapuk dan rusak.

"_Eh_, kemana bolanya?" bingung Junsu sambil terus mencari keberadaan bola miliknya.

Pemuda berwajah imut itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika dirinya semakin mendekati jurang itu.

Hingga kemudian...

"_Aaaaaaa~~_ !"

Junsu terpeleset lumut yang tumbuh di tepian jurang. Karena pagar kayu di sekeliling jurang itu sudah lapuk, tubuh Junsu dengan gampangnya menabrak kayu lapuk itu, lalu jatuh terguling ke dalam jurang.

Changmin terlonjak panik dan segera menyadari jika kakaknya sedang berada dalam bahaya.

"Aduh! Aku lupa mengingatkan Junchan agar tidak mendekati area itu. _Aish_!"

Changmin segera berlari cepat menuju pekarangan belakang rumah. Dia memperlambat langkahnya saat berada di tepi jurang yang kedalamannya mencapai 10 meter itu.

"Astaga! Junchan!" teriak Changmin panik saat melihat sang kakak yang tergeletak lemah di dasar jurang.

Tubuh Junsu terlihat kotor dengan beberapa luka gores di wajah, tangan dan kakinya. Changmin bergidik ngeri saat melihat kaki Junsu yang terluka parah dan terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Chang...min..." lirih Junsu saat melihat Changmin yang berdiri di tepi jurang.

"Junchan... Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Sakit, Min. Sakit..." racau Junsu sambil menangis karena menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Junchan, bertahanlah! Aku akan menolongmu! _Aish_! Bagaimana ini?"

Changmin kalut saat hendak menolong Junsu. Lumut yang tumbuh di tepian jurang sangatlah licin. Dia takut akan terpeleset dan jatuh juga jika tidak berhati-hati.

"Junchan, tolong bertahanlah sebentar! Aku akan mencari bantuan. Tunggu aku, oke!"

Junsu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menangis. Sementara Changmin segera berlari cepat memasuki rumah dan berteriak panik mencari keberadaan ibunya.

"_Umma_! _Umma_! Tolong Junchan, _Umma_!"

"_Aish_! Mengapa kau berteriak bak orang kesetanan, Min?"

Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai membersihkan kamar tidur langsung mengomel tidak jelas saat mendengar putra bungsunya yang terus berteriak kencang.

"_Umma_! Junchan... Junchan..."

Changmin tampak kesulitan untuk mengutarakan maksudnya. Dia terus meracau memanggil nama sang kakak dengan setitik air mata yang menetes di sudut mata bambinya.

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Min! Ada apa dengan kakakmu, _heum_?" tanya Jaejoong sabar.

"_Aish_! Junchan... Junchan...terjatuh di jurang belakang rumah kita, _Umma_!"

"Apa?!" teriak Jaejoong kaget.

"Ayo lebih baik kita cepat menolongnya, _Umma_!"

Changmin segera menyeret tangan Jaejoong tanpa peduli jika lelaki cantik itu tengah merasa linglung sekarang.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu berlari menuju pekarangan belakang rumah mereka. Jaejoong sudah hampir menangis sekarang. Kepanikan, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran bercampur aduk dalam benaknya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Jung Junsu!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Junsu yang tergolek lemah di tepi jurang.

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras saat melihat kondisi putra sulungnya yang tengah pingsan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangis Jaejoong makin kencang saat menyentuh kaki Junsu yang berlumuran darah.

"Mustahil..." Changmin tercekat ditempatnya berdiri. Seingatnya, Junsu masih berada di dasar jurang saat dia pergi untuk mencari pertolongan.

Dan sekarang kakaknya itu sudah berada di tepi jurang dalam kondisi pingsan. Apakah Junsu berusaha merangkak naik sampai ke atas?

_Oh_, sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat kondisi jurang yang sangat dalam. Lagipula, tidak mungkin Junsu bisa memanjat dengan keadaan terluka dan dalam waktu yang secepat itu.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa Junsu berada di tepi jurang sekarang?

Changmin masih terus berpikir hingga kemudian teriakan Jaejoong menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkatnya.

"_Yah_! Jung Changmin! Jangan hanya melamun di situ! Ayo cepat kita bawa Junsu ke rumah sakit!"

Changmin terkesiap, lalu bergegas cepat menghampiri ibu dan kakaknya. Dia membantu menaikkan tubuh Junsu ke atas punggung ibunya.

_Hup~_

Jaejoong menggendong Junsu dipunggungnya.

"Ayo segera ke rumah sakit!" titah Jaejoong seraya berjalan cepat agar nyawa sang putra segera tertolong.

Changmin mengikuti langkah Jaejoong, namun dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap tepian jurang tempat Junsu tergeletak lagi.

"Siapapun kau... Terima kasih banyak!" lirih Changmin entah kepada siapa. Lalu, dia segera menyusul langkah sang ibu.

Sesaat setelah kepergian tiga orang tersebut, sesosok tubuh transparan keluar dari sela-sela pohon. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak datar, namun terkesan sendu.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja," gumamnya pelan sambil membawa bola sepak milik Junsu.

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

Hmm, makin absurd-kah cerita ini?

Balasan review:

(MaxMin)  
ga papa kok :))  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(Clein cassie)  
takut ga yaa? :D  
jawabannya di chapter ini ya ;))

(weirdy)  
nanti juga bakalan dijelasin, kok  
keep reading yaa ^^

(Guest)  
chwang ga takut hantu  
*eh*

(Red Sky)  
hhe~  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(Jidat Biased)  
halo, penggemar jidat :D  
maaf, tapi ini bukan ff chunjae :P  
*plok*

(jaejae)  
ini lanjutannya :))  
nanti bakalan ada penjelasannya, kok  
keep reading yaa ^^

(Dwi yuliani 562)  
terima kasih review-nya  
keep reading yaa :))

(LadySsi)  
ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

(Byunxikim)  
iya, hantunya berjidat lebar :P  
ini udah lanjut ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:  
**MaxMin | Clein cassie | weirdy | Guest | Red Sky | Jidat Biased | jaejae | Dwi yuliani 562 | LadySsi | Byunxikim**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_jijidat_


	5. CHAPTER 4

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Chaptered  
by jijidat

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy^^**

.

.

.

**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**

_Hup~_

Jaejoong menggendong Junsu dipunggungnya.

"Ayo segera ke rumah sakit!" titah Jaejoong seraya berjalan cepat agar nyawa sang putra segera tertolong.

Changmin mengikuti langkah Jaejoong, namun dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap tepian jurang tempat Junsu tergeletak lagi.

"Siapapun kau... Terima kasih banyak!" lirih Changmin entah kepada siapa. Lalu, dia segera menyusul langkah sang ibu.

Sesaat setelah kepergian tiga orang tersebut, sesosok tubuh transparan keluar dari sela-sela pohon. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak datar, namun terkesan sendu.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja," gumamnya pelan sambil membawa bola sepak milik Junsu.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

_**-flashback on-**_

Sesaat setelah Changmin berlari untuk memanggil bantuan, sesosok pria transparan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak-semak. Sosok itu kemudian menampakkan wujudnya perlahan dan memghampiri tubuh Junsu yang terbaring lemah di dasar jurang.

Junsu yang masih menutup mata, seketika membuka matanya saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain disekitarnya. Junsu tersenyum dan mengucap syukur dalam hati karena mungkin saja pria asing itu akan bersedia untuk menolongnya.

"Tolong aku, Tuan..." lirih Junsu pelan.

Pria berpakaian serba putih itu hanya diam, tak merespon ucapan Junsu. Kedua tangannya justru terulur untuk mengangkat dan kemudian membopong tubuh Junsu yang penuh luka.

Junsu yang kaget karena lelaki itu mendadak menggendongnya, segera saja melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher lelaki asing itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Pria pucat berkening lebar itu mulai berjalan menaiki tanjakan jurang dengan sangat tenang. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Junsu tersentak kaget bukan kepalang.

Pria itu berjalan santai seolah tidak merasa kesulitan sama sekali menaiki tanjakan itu. Meskipun tanjakannya tidak terlalu curam, namun tanjakan itu cukup tinggi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Ka-kau... Siapa...?"

Suara Junsu tercekat di tenggorokan. Dan Junsu juga baru menyadari jika tubuh pria yang sedang menggendongnya terasa sangat dingin layaknya es.

Pria pucat itu tidak menghiraukan Junsu yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh ketakutan. Dia terus berjalan lurus hingga akhirnya sampai di atas jurang.

Sosok itu membaringkan tubuh Junsu tepat di samping pagar kayu yang sudah lapuk dan rusak. Dia baru menyadari jika Junsu telah pingsan sekarang.

Lelaki itu mencebilkan bibir tebalnya, "Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan hingga pingsan seperti ini. _Hah~_ Padahal wajahku lumayan tampan untuk ukuran sesosok hantu."

Lelaki pucat itu segera meninggalkan Junsu begitu mendengar ada suara langkah orang lain yang mendekat ke arah jurang. Dia bersembunyi di balik pepohonan setelah sebelumnya mengambil bola milik Junsu yang ternyata tersangkut di antara semak-semak yang tumbuh di pinggir jurang.

Tatapan mata sosok itu berubah sendu kala melihat dan mendengar tangis histeris dari ibu kandung pemuda imut yang baru saja ditolongnya tersebut. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Changmin yang justru berdiri terpaku beberapa meter dari tempat sang ibu dan kakaknya berada.

Bibir tebal itu mencebil lagi, "Sepertinya si jangkung itu merasa heran karena sekarang kakaknya sudah tergeletak manis di tepi jurang."

"_Wow_! Si cantik itu memang kuat. Setelah kemarin memukulku penuh tenaga, kini dia sanggup menggendong tubuh gempal putra sulungnya." Sosok itu kembali meracau saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menggendong tubuh Junsu dipunggungnya.

"Siapapun kau... Terima kasih banyak!"

Lelaki berkening lebar itu tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan Changmin. Kakinya melangkah perlahan keluar dari balik pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang dengan kedua tangan yang masih setia memeluk bola milik Junsu.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja," ucapnya pelan sembari memandang bola sepak milik Junsu tersebut.

_**-flashback off-**_

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali kepalanya menengok khawatir ke arah pintu ruangan di mana Junsu sedang mendapatkan pertolongan darurat sekarang.

Changmin sendiri terduduk diam di bangku tunggu rumah sakit yang tepat berada di depan ruang UGD. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah dengan bibir yang terus bergerak merapalkan doa untuk meminta kesembuhan bagi sang kakak.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Seorang dokter laki-laki bertubuh gempal dan tiga orang perawat wanita keluar dari dalam sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dokter?" tanya Jaejoong cepat begitu melihat sang dokter telah selesai memeriksa keadaan putranya.

"Luka di kaki kirinya cukup parah karena tertusuk ranting pohon yang sudah mengering. Kami harus memberikan lima buah jahitan agar lukanya tertutup sempurna. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain mengalami memar dan luka lecet akibat bergesekan dengan tanah. Namun, Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah mengobatinya dan sekarang Junsu-_ssi_ masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius."

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya saat mendengar penjelasan sang dokter mengenai keadaan putra sulungnya. Denyutan nyeri menghantam dadanya.

"Su-_ie_..." lirihnya sedih.

Changmin pun segera merangkul pundak ibunya, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Apakah kami boleh melihat keadaannya sekarang, dokter?" tanya Changmin yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh sang dokter.

"Silahkan! Tapi, jangan terlalu berisik saat berada di dekat pasien. Kemungkinan Junsu-_ssi_ akan siuman beberapa jam kemudian. Dan saat dia sudah sadar nanti, segera hubungi kami. Kami akan memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya lebih lanjut."

Jaejoong dan Changmin langsung mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Han!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kami akan merawat Junchan dengan baik," timpal Changmin.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan ikut membungkukkan badannya juga, "Sama-sama. Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu!"

Sepeninggal sang dokter, Jaejoong dan Changmin segera memasuki ruang rawat Junsu. Keduanya menatap sedih tubuh Junsu yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan balutan perban di sana-sini.

_Hiks~_

Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Air mata pun perlahan mengalir dari mata besarnya. Takut mengganggu, Jaejoong memilih untuk duduk di sofa dan menangis di sana.

Changmin mendekati ranjang Junsu. Tangannya terulur perlahan menyentuh kaki kiri Junsu yang terbalut perban.

"Cepat sembuh, Junchan. Maafkan aku! Aku berjanji akan menemanimu bermain bola saat kau sudah sembuh nanti."

_Hiks~_

_Hiks~_

Changmin menoleh ke arah Jaejoong saat mendengar tangis sang ibu yang makin parah. Changmin berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan mendudukkan diri di samping ibunya.

"_Umma_, maafkan aku! Aku lupa memberitahu Junchan agar jangan mendekati area itu. Andai aku sudah memperingatkannya, kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi," lirih Changmin sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Semua ini bukan kesalahanmu. Junsu pasti akan segera sembuh."

Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung si bungsu. Kini keduanya terlarut dalam kesedihan dan menangis bersama sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

_Ceklek~_

Pintu rumah keluarga Jung terbuka. Yunho dan Changmin masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah. Jam dinding di ruang tamu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam sekarang.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Yunho sendiri segera pulang sore tadi begitu mendapat telepon dari Jaejoong yang mengabarkan jika Junsu terjatuh dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin bersama-sama menemani Junsu yang masih saja betah tertidur. Padahal dokter mengatakan jika Junsu akan segera sadar dalam beberapa jam kemudian, namun pemuda imut itu nyatanya tak kunjung sadar bahkan hingga malam menjelang.

Karena sudah malam, Jaejoong pun menyuruh Yunho dan Changmin untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah. Sementara dirinya yang akan menjaga Junsu di rumah sakit.

Tentu saja Yunho dan Changmin menolak, tapi Jaejoong bersikeras menyuruh mereka untuk segera pulang. Pria cantik itu sangat keras kepala, membuat Yunho dan Changmin akhirnya pasrah menuruti keinginan Jaejoong.

Dan setelah makan malam yang cukup terlambat, Yunho dan Changmin berpamitan untuk pulang kembali ke rumah. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih setia menemani Junsu yang belum terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kerjakan tugas sekolahmu dan segera pergi tidur, Min! Ini sudah larut malam," ujar Yunho.

"Baik, _Appa_! _Appa_ juga harus segera beristirahat. Junchan pasti akan segera sadar. Selamat malam!"

Changmin berjalan cepat menaiki anak tangga dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yunho menghela napas, kemudian melangkah pelan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, Minnie!"

.

.

Changmin duduk di atas tempat tidurnya setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, namun dia belum mengantuk sama sekali. Pikirannya tertuju pada sang kakak yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Meskipun Changmin sering ribut dan bertengkar dengan Junsu, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sangat menyayangi kakak kandungnya tersebut.

Changmin menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau ada di sini?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Tak lama setelah itu, sesosok lelaki bersetelan jas putih tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya di samping Changmin. Dia duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Changmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berwajah tampan namun tampak pucat duduk disebelahnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Kau tampan juga, meskipun dahimu sedikit lebar daripada dahi milikku," celetuk Changmin santai.

Lelaki itu mendengus kecil, "_Yeah_, terima kasih sudah memperhatikan bagian tubuh kebanggaanku ini."

Changmin terkekeh. Mata _bambi_nya bergerak menatap jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kakakku," lanjutnya tulus.

"Sama-sama. Tidak perlu sungkan," balas lelaki itu ramah.

Changmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Aku Jung Changmin. Siapa namamu? Sepertinya usiamu lebih tua daripada usiaku sekarang."

Pria pucat itu menjabat tangan Changmin yang terulur dihadapannya, "Aku Yoochun, Park Yoochun. Usiaku tujuh belas tahun saat aku meninggal."

"_Aah_, Yoochun _Hyung_."

Sosok berkening lebar yang yang dipanggil Yoochun itu terkekeh geli saat Changmin memanggilnya dengan sangat sopan.

"Kakakmu juga berusia tujuh belas tahun, tapi kau tidak pernah memanggilnya '_hyung_'."

Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya, "Aku selalu merasa jika kita menpunyai usia yang sama. Lagipula, nama itu adalah panggilan kesayanganku untuknya."

"_Keke~_ Kau memang unik, Jung Changmin!"

"_Oh_, terima kasih. Tapi, jidatmu lebih unik, _Hyung_."

Yoochun terbahak keras begitu mendengar gurauan Changmin.

"Keluarga Jung memang unik. Dari semua keluarga yang pernah menempati rumah ini, hanya kalian yang sanggup membuatku kapok karena aku selalu gagal menjahili kalian."

"Tapi, hal itu hanya berlaku untukku dan _umma _saja, _Hyung_. Nyatanya Junchan tetap merasa ketakutan saat kau ganggu. Dan, _hey_! Kau juga belum pernah mengganggu _appa_ku."

Yoochun tersenyum kecut, "Itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah kapok gara-gara dihajar oleh _umma_ cantikmu itu. Bisa-bisa aku dimutilasi olehnya jika dia mengetahui aku menjahili suami dan anak-anaknya."

Changmin terkiki geli, "Yah, itulah Jung Jaejoong. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu di sini juga karena keturunan dari keluarga _umma_. Kami memang tidak bisa melihat makhluk astral seperti kalian, tapi kami bisa merasakan keberadaan kalian di sekitar kami, _Hyung_."

"Itulah sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti saja mengganggu kalian. Aku tidak ingin mati untuk yang kedua kalinya," ujar Yoochun sedikit berlebihan.

"_Haha_! Aku minta maaf soal kejadian malam itu, _Hyung_. Pasti sakit sekali rasanya saat kepalamu terhantam daun pintu. _Oops_!"

Yoochun mendengus, "_Yeah_, tapi tidak terlalu sakit jika dibandingkan dengan pukulan-pukulan _umma_mu. _Uugh_!"

"Tentu saja _umma_ku marah. Kau mengganggu kegiatan favoritnya di daerah kekuasaannya, _Hyung_. Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari cengkeramannya. _Hihi_!" Kali ini giliran Changmin yang berceloteh sedikit berlebihan, membuat Yoochun kembali mendengus pendek.

"_Oh_, ya. Aku ingin bertanya, _Hyung_. Mengapa kau rela menolong Junchan?"

Yoochun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Pandangan matanya berubah sendu.

"Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin kakakmu bernasib sama sepertiku. Terjatuh dan mati sia-sia di dasar jurang karena tak ada satu orang pun yang mau menolong."

Changmin tertegun. Dilihatnya wajah Yoochun yang menampakkan gurat kesedihan yang mendalam. Sepertinya hantu tampan itu teringat kematiannya.

"_Hyung_... Maaf..."

Yoochun tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, Min. _Ah_, apakah kau ingin mendengar cerita tentangku?"

Changmin mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum antusias. Yoochun pun kembali tersenyum dan mulai bercerita tentang kehidupannya di masa lalu.

.

.

.

_**-flashback on-**_

Keluarga Park merupakan keluarga yang cukup terpandang di daerah _Red_ _Ocean_. Usaha peternakan sapi dan domba yang dirintis sang kepala keluarga sejak 15 tahun yang lalu berkembang sangat pesat.

Keluarga kecil itu hanya beranggotakan tiga orang. Tuan Park, Nyonya Park dan anak tunggal mereka, Park Yoochun, yang berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah duduk di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas.

Keluarga Park tinggal di sebuah rumah kayu besar yang merupakan warisan dari Kakek Park yang telah meninggal saat Yoochun masih berusia dua tahun.

Walaupun sekarang usaha Tuan Park makin sukses, rumah tersebut tidak pernah direnovasi ataupun diperluas. Beliau tetap mempertahankan rumah kayu itu dan hanya merenovasi pagar rumah yang sudah terlihat usang.

Walaupun kaya, keluarga Park selalu hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Mereka juga dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ramah, baik dan sangat dermawan. Oleh karena itu, banyak orang yang menyukai dan menghormati mereka.

Namun, ada pula yang tidak suka dan merasa iri akan kesuksesan Tuan Park. Salah satunya adalah Tuan Jang, adik ipar dari Tuan Park.

Sejak menikah dengan adik perempuan Tuan Park, Tuan Jang menjadi sosok yang tamak dan gila harta. Apalagi semenjak Kakek Park meninggal, dia semakin membenci Tuan Park karena kakak iparnya itu mendapatkan jatah warisan yang lebih banyak.

Apalagi sekarang usaha peternakan milik Tuan Park yang modal awalnya sebagian berasal dari hasil warisan tersebut, kini makin berkembang dan sukses besar. Membuat Tuan Jang semakin membenci Tuan Park dan keluarganya.

Berbekal rasa iri dan bencinya itu, Tuan Jang pun merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghabisi dan melenyapkan seluruh anggota keluarga Park. Dan dengan begitu, seluruh usaha dan aset Tuan Park akan beralih ketangannya karena dia merupakan kerabat yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Park.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan istri dan anak-anak Tuan Jang?

_Oh_, sang istri yang juga adik kandung dari Tuan Park tentu saja tidak mengetahui perihal rencana busuk suaminya itu. Dan, _oh_! Mereka tidak mempunyai anak karena Tuan Jang telah divonis mandul.

Sebuah skenario pembunuhan pun sudah dirancang apik. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan rencana itu akan dilaksanakan dan kemudian akan mengubah segalanya.

.

.

**Tahun 1964..**

Suatu hari di musim semi yang cerah, Tuan dan Nyonya Park pergi ke sekolah Yoochun dengan mengendarai mobil. Mereka akan menghadiri dan menonton pementasan musikal dimana Yoochun akan menampilkan kebolehannya dalam bermain piano.

Namun, malang tak dapat ditolak, mujur tak dapat diraih. Dalam perjalanan tersebut, mobil keluarga Park justru ditabrak oleh truk pengangkut pasir sarat muatan. Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park meregang nyawa seketika di tempat kejadian.

Sementara itu, Yoochun merasa gelisah dari awal hingga pertunjukkan musikalnya berakhir. Walaupun pertunjukkannya lancar, Yoochun merasa sedih karena kedua orang tuanya tidak datang untuk menonton aksinya.

Beberapa saat setelah pementasan selesai, Yoochun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Tanpa tahu jika sang wali kelas sedang mencarinya untuk mengabarkan jika kedua orang tuanya telah mengalami kecelakaan.

Yoochun berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengganti bajunya. Yoochun masih menggunakan kostum pementasan berupa setelan celana dan jas warna putih, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupunya.

Alis Yoochun berkerut heran saat mendapati sang paman, Tuan Jang, sedang berbincang dengan beberapa kawanan pria kekar berpakaian serba hitam di depan pagar rumahnya.

Yoochun pun mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang tumbuh rimbun tak jauh dari situ. Sehingga dengan begitu, Yoochun pun bisa dengan jelas mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Yoochun menganga dan membulatkan kedua matanya saat salah satu dari pria berbadan kekar itu mengatakan jika rencana pembunuhan terhadap kedua orang tuanya berjalan lancar dan sukses besar. Kini Tuan dan Nyonya Park telah tiada seperti yang mereka inginkan.

"Tidak!"

Yoochun menjerit tanpa sadar, membuat segerombolan orang itu segera menoleh kearahnya.

Yoochun membekap mulutnya dan hampir menangis saat mengetahui dirinya sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Yoochun pun bersumpah jika dia melihat sang paman yang justru menyeringai benci kearahnya.

Tanpa buang waktu, Yoochun segera berlari. Menyelamatkan diri sejauh mungkin. Namun karena panik, dia justru memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan terus berlari ke sembarang arah menghindari kejaran para pria berbadan kekar tersebut.

Setelah berlarian kesana kemari. Dari dalam hingga mengitari seluruh halaman rumah, kini langkah Yoochun terhenti di pekarangan belakang rumahnya.

Posisinya tersudut kali ini. Yoochun merapatkan tubuhnya pada pagar kayu yang berbatasan langsung dengan jurang sedalam sepuluh meter.

Napas Yoochun tersengal dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulitnya. Didepannya, pria-pria berpakaian serba hitam itu telah mengepungnya.

Hingga kemudian, salah satu dari pria itu mendekat ke arah Yoochun dan mencekal kasar lengannya. Berniat untuk menyeret Yoochun dan membawanya ke hadapan Tuan Jang.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Yoochun sambil terus meronta dan berpegangan pada pagar kayu dibelakangnya.

Karena gerakannya tertahan, pria itu pun semakin kuat mencengkeram lengan Yoochun. Yoochun meringis kesakitan dan secara refleks menggigit keras tangan kekar yang mencekal lengannya tersebut.

"_Aaarrgghh_! Kurang ajar!" pekik pria itu dan langsung menghempas kasar lengan Yoochun.

Sedemikian kuatnya hempasan itu hingga menyebabkan tubuh Yoochun oleng dan langsung menghantam pagar kayu.

_Krak!_

_Brak!_

"_Aaarrgghh_!"

Pagar kayu itu tidak mampu untuk menahan berat tubuh Yoochun sehingga mengakibatkan tubuh Yoochun terjatuh dan berguling-guling menuruni jurang.

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

"_Aaarrgghh_!"

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

_Duagh!_

"_Uugghh_!"

Kepala Yoochun sukses menghantam sebuah batu besar yang berada di dasar jurang. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"To-tolong...aku..." lirihnya lemas sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Gerombolan pria berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya menatap datar tubuh Yoochun yang tergolek lemah di dasar jurang.

Mereka pun segera berlalu begitu saja, tanpa berniat untuk menolong pemuda berparas tampan yang kini tengah kesakitan tersebut.

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

Chapter yang pendek ._.  
Huhu~ Maafkan saya~

Tapi, di chap ini sudah dijelaskan ya tentang masa lalu dan kematian si hantu jidat tampan :D

Dan soal YooSu,  
Maaf, tapi ff ini pairingnya hanya yunjae, tidak ada couple yang lain.

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya post setelah bulan puasa.  
So, keep waiting, okay :DD

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**pandagirl | Jidat Biased | Guest | Reanelisabeth | birin . rin (jaejae) | Rnye | Red Sky | nabratz | Clein cassie | Dwi yuliani 562 | Summer Cassie | Lian Park | Amanda jj | Agnes | Queen maharani | Betty | Citra | Putri | Sisca | Jiji my cat | Jeje yepopo | Anastasia | Bakpia | Kristall yepopo | Jeje my love | Berta | Astrid Park | Tidus | Mpok kity | Mayy minni | RedTiger | nickeYJcassie  
**  
Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Maaf tidak sempat membalas satu per satu, tapi saya membaca semua review kalian :))

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

For new readers, welcome :))

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^

_jijidat_


	6. CHAPTER 5

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Series  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy^^**

.

.

.

**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**

Pagar kayu itu tidak mampu untuk menahan berat tubuh Yoochun sehingga mengakibatkan tubuh Yoochun terjatuh dan berguling-guling menuruni jurang.

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

"_Aaarrgghh_!"

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

_Duagh!_

"_Uugghh_!"

Kepala Yoochun sukses menghantam sebuah batu besar yang berada di dasar jurang. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"To-tolong...aku..." lirihnya lemas sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Gerombolan pria berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya menatap datar tubuh Yoochun yang tergolek lemah di dasar jurang.

Mereka pun segera berlalu begitu saja, tanpa berniat untuk menolong pemuda berparas tampan yang kini tengah kesakitan tersebut. 

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

_**-still flashback-**_

Yoochun menggeliat pelan saat merasakan panas cahaya matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya. Mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka, lalu mengerjap kecil untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai memandang sekeliling. _Ah_, Yoochun baru ingat jika dirinya terjatuh ke jurang saat sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran para _bodyguard_ sang paman.

"Apakah aku baik-baik saja?" gumamnya pelan seraya meneliti keseluruhan tubuhnya, apakah ada luka yang parah atau tidak.

"_Hmm_... Aneh..."

Alisnya berkerut heran saat tidak menemukan satu luka pun pada tubuhnya. Bahkan, pakaian yang dikenakannya pun masih terlihat putih bersih. Padahal Yoochun masih ingat dengan jelas jika dia jatuh dan berguling menuruni jurang, yang pastinya akan membuat pakaiannya kotor seketika.

Tapi, kenyataannya...

"Cepat bereskan dia!"

Yoochun tersentak kaget saat suara besar dan kasar terdengar dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Yoochun menoleh dan mendapati beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Mereka berdiri membentuk setengah lingkaran, seperti sedang mengerubungi sesuatu.

Yoochun menahan napas dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

_'Apakah mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku di sini?'_ pikirnya.

Yoochun bangkit dan berdiri pelan-pelan. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Takut jika kawanan berbadan kekar itu akan mengetahui keberadaan dirinya sekarang.

Saat hendak melangkah, tak sengaja ekor mata Yoochun menangkap sesuatu yang sangat familiar baginya. Yoochun menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik badan gerombolan pria tersebut.

Mata sipit Yoochun membulat sempurna saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terpaku tidak percaya. Di sana, di balik kerumunan itu, Yoochun dapat melihat tubuhnya sendiri telah terbujur kaku dengan luka parah di bagian kepala.

"Ad-ada ap-apa ini sebenarnya?" lirihnya bingung.

Yoochun segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memutar-mutarnya di depan matanya. Perlahan namun pasti, tangannya berubah menjadi transparan. Terus menjalar, hingga kini keseluruhan tubuhnya pun menjadi transparan, tembus pandang.

Yoochun menggeleng tidak percaya. Mulutnya terus memgeluarkan racauan tidak jelas.

"Ja-jadi... Ak-aku sudah..."

Tubuh transparan Yoochun merosot dan ambruk di atas tanah. Dia terduduk lemas dan hanya mampu menatap punggung-punggung kekar itu yang kini hendak mengubur jasadnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Yoochun masih belum menerima kenyataan menyakitkan itu. Dia tetap duduk terdiam dengan pandangan mata kosong, bahkan di saat para _bodyguard_ itu telah selesai menguburkan jasadnya di bawah rumpun pohon bambu yang sangat lebat.

"Park Yoochun."

Yoochun menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Alisnya kembali berkerut heran saat mendapati sesosok pria berwajah manis dan mengenakan jubah hitam panjang.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Hiro. Akulah yang telah memisahkan jiwamu dari ragamu yang baru saja dikubur itu."

Sebelah alis Yoochun terangkat, "Ka-kau malaikat pencabut nyawa? Jadi, aku benar-benar sudah mati sekarang?"

Sosok yang mengaku bernama Hiro itu tersenyum kecil, "Benar sekali, Park Yoochun. _Ah_, aku turut berduka atas kematianmu. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mati."

Yoochun mendengus pendek. Dia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Ingin marah atau menangis pun percuma saja. Dirinya sudah mati dan tidak akan pernah hidup lagi.

Lagipula, bukankah kematian ini justru bagus untuknya? Setidaknya Yoochun bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apakah sekarang kau menjemputku untuk kemudian membawaku pergi ke surga?" tanya Yoochun.

Hiro menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku belum bisa membawamu sekarang. Untuk sementara ini, arwahmu masih harus berada di bumi. Tuhan belum memerintahku untuk membawa arwahmu menuju surga."

"Mak-maksudmu, aku akan menjadi arwah gentayangan, begitu?"

"Ya, betul sekali."

Yoochun membulatkan mulutnya tidak percaya. Otaknya memutar kembali memori pada saat dirinya jatuh dan kemudian meregang nyawa di dasar jurang. _Ah_, mungkin karena itu dia menjadi hantu gentayangan.

"Apakah mungkin arwahku akan tenang setelah aku membalas dendam pada pamanku yang jahat itu?"

Hiro mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Dan soal pembalasan dendam, itu terserah kau. Kau bebas melakukan apapun sekarang. Kau bisa terbang, melayang, menampakkan diri di hadapan manusia, bahkan kau bisa menyentuh benda-benda yang berada disekelilingmu dengan mempergunakan kekuatan khususmu. Tapi, tentu saja semua itu ada batasannya."

"_Ooh_..." Yoochun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, arwahmu hanya bisa berkeliaran di sekitar rumah ini. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari area ini karena misteri kematianmu ada di sini."

"_Hhh~_ Sepertinya akan membosankan, tapi tak apalah. Mungkin aku bisa menakut-nakuti penghuni baru rumahku."

Hiro terkikik mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Itu juga terserah kau. Kau ingin membalas dendam dengan membunuh pamanmu pun, itu terserah dirimu. Tapi, harus selalu kau ingat bahwa manusia mati karena memang itu sudah takdirnya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka dibunuh, terbunuh atau bahkan bunuh diri sekalipun, itu memang sudah menjadi takdir mereka. Jadi, tidak ada pihak yang harus disalahkan."

Yoochun kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, Park. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sini. Jika nanti telah tiba waktunya, aku akan kembali kemari untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke surga," jelas Hiro sambil bersiap-siap hendak terbang.

"Baiklah, Hiro-_ssi_. _Oh_, ya. Sampaikan salamku pada kedua orang tuaku jika kau bertemu dengannya di surga. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mereka."

Hiro tersenyum lembut saat melihat ekspresi Yoochun yang berubah sendu.

"Kau tenang saja. Mereka akan selalu mengawasimu. Sampai jumpa, Park Yoochun!"

_Wush~_

Angin kencang bertiup saat Hiro beranjak terbang meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Sampai jumpa, Hiro-_ssi_! Aku menunggumu," lirih Yoochun. Tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk lemas di atas tanah.

_**-flashback off-**_

.

.

.

Selama beberapa menit, kedua makhluk tampan itu hanya duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidur. Keduanya masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematianmu, _Hyung_," ucap Changmin memecah keheningan.

Yoochun tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Min. _Yah_, walaupun kejadian itu sudah lama sekali."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu, _Hyung_? Apakah kau membalas dendam pada pamanmu?" tanya Changmin, masih penasaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah membalas dendam. Aku hanya mengganggu dan menakut-nakuti mereka saja. Aku sering menampakkan diri dan menjatuhkan barang-barang."

"Apakah pamanmu dan penghuni yang lainnya takut padamu?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak takut sama sekali. Paman bahkan pernah memanggil paranormal untuk mengusir arwahku. Dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan keberadaanku. Tapi, hal itu sia-sia saja karena nyatanya kekuatanku lebih besar sehingga paranormal itu tidak bisa mengusir ataupun memindahkanku ke tempat lain."

Mata _bambi_ Changmin berbinar, "Jadi, kau bisa mengalahkan paranormal itu, _Hyung_? _Wow~_ Itu sangat keren! Lebih keren daripada jidat lebarmu itu, _Hyung_."

"_Yeah_, tentu saja. Ini adalah daerah kekuasaanku, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa berbuat macam-macam padaku." Yoochun berdehem, lalu membenarkan poni yang menutupi sebagian keningnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kemudian terjadi pada pamanmu dan keluarganya, _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Setelah aku dan orang tuaku meninggal, paman mengambil alih usaha milik ayahku. Namun, dia tidak pandai mengelolanya, sehingga dalam waktu setahun, usaha yang telah susah payah dirintis ayahku itu akhirnya bangkrut. Semuanya habis, tak tersisa, bahkan paman terlilit hutang pada rentenir."

"Paman jatuh miskin. Rumah ini pun disita oleh pihak rentenir. Karena frustasi, paman akhirnya mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Sayangnya, dia mengajak serta istrinya saat itu. Paman dan bibi akhirnya meninggal di dalam mobil yang jatuh ke jurang karena mobil itu mengalami rem blong."

Changmin menghela napas, "Sepertinya pamanmu terkena karma, _Hyung_."

"_Yeah_, itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah membalas dendam. Aku yakin, karma itu ada."

"Setelah kejadian itu, bagaimana dengan rumah ini? Sudah berapa banyak keluarga yang tinggal di sini? Dan apakah kau mengganggu mereka semua?"

Yoochun terkekeh melihat Changmin yang tampak antusias bertanya.

"Hingga saat ini, sudah ada sepuluh keluarga yang pernah menempati rumah ini, termasuk keluargamu. Dan memang, aku mengganggu dan menakut-nakuti mereka semua. Itulah mengapa banyak cerita yang beredar jika rumah ini seram dan banyak hantunya."

"_Aah_, pantas saja jika cerita seram tentang rumah ini telah tersebar luas. _Oh_, ya. Soal anak perempuan yang meninggal di sini, bagaimanakah cerita yang sebenarnya, _Hyung_? Aku tidak percaya jika gadis cilik itu mati karena dibunuh olehmu."

"Tentu saja bohong. Aku hanya mengganggunya saja. Gadis itu meninggal karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku sama sekali. Lagipula, hantu di rumah ini hanya ada satu saja, yaitu aku. Tidak ada yang lain. Jadi, cerita tentang rumah ini yang banyak hantunya, semuanya bohong."

"_Hah~_ Manusia memang gampang sekali termakan gosip murahan seperti itu."

Yoochun mengangguk, "_Yeah_, karena mereka hanya mendengarnya, tidak melihat ataupun mengalaminya secara langsung."

"Mereka memang bodoh."

Yoochun menyentil dahi Changmin, "Kau pikir kau yang paling pintar, _huh_?"

Changmin hanya menggerutu sambil memegangi dahinya, membuat Yoochun terkikik geli melihatnya.

"_Hey_, bagaimana keadaan kakakmu? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Kali ini giliran Yoochun yang bertanya.

"Luka di kaki kirinya cukup parah, tapi sudah dijahit oleh dokter. Junchan bahkan belum sadar saat aku dan _appa_ pulang dari rumah sakit. Kuharap dia akan segera sadar dan juga segera sembuh."

Yoochun menepuk bahu Changmin, "Semoga. Yakin saja dan terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan kakakmu."

"Pasti. Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Changmin menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Yoochun.

"Terima kasih juga telah bersedia mendengarkan ceritaku, Min," sahut Yoochun membalas senyum Changmin.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, _Appa_!" sapa Changmin seraya mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Min! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Yunho yang masih sibuk menata tumpukan roti tawar yang telah diolesi selai coklat ke atas sebuah piring besar.

"Lumayan nyenyak, _Appa_. _Eh_, _Appa_ berangkat kerja hari ini?" heran Changmin saat melihat penampilan sang ayah yang sudah rapi seperti biasanya. Padahal kemarin Yunho ingin mengambil cuti hari ini untuk menemani Junsu di rumah sakit.

"_Ah_, iya. Appa baru ingat jika ada beberapa _meeting_ penting hari ini. Tapi, tetap _Appa_ usahakan untuk pulang cepat. Kasihan _umma_mu, menjaga Junsu sendirian di rumah sakit."

Changmin membulatkan bibirnya dan mulai menyesap susu coklat yang telah disiapkan oleh Yunho.

"Maaf. _Appa_ hanya bisa menyiapkan sarapan ala kadarnya seperti ini."

Changmin tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, _Appa_. _Umma_ juga akan menyiapkan sarapan seperti ini jika dia sedang malas memasak. Tapi, tetap saja, jatahku yang harus paling banyak"

Yunho terkekeh saat melihat Changmin yang langsung mengambil lima tumpuk roti sekaligus dari piring besar itu. Memindahkannya ke atas piring miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pukul 2 siang . . .

_Ceklek~_

"Selamat siang!" sapa Changmin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Junsu.

"Selamat siang! Selamat datang!" Jaejoong membalas sapaan putra bungsunya yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah itu.

"Junchan!"

Changmin memekik dan berlari kecil kala melihat sang kakak yang kini telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Junsu sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil menikmati potongan apel yang telah dikupaskan Jaejoong untuknya.

Junsu tersenyum saat Changmin memeluknya. Sepertinya adik bungsunya itu merasa sangat senang mengetahui dirinya telah sadar sekarang.

"_Yah_! Jangan terlalu kencang memeluk Junsu, Min! Tubuhnya masih sangat lemah," sergah Jaejoong.

"_Ah_, maaf. Apakah aku menyakitimu, Junchan? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Changmin sambil meneliti keseluruhan tubuh sang kakak.

Junsu tersenyum lagi, "_Hey_, aku baik-baik saja, Min. Wajahmu terlihat konyol saat sedang panik seperti itu."

"_Hah~_ Aku kan hanya merasa khawatir padamu, Junchan. Harusnya kau senang karena aku memperhatikanmu. _Ish_!"

Junsu terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Changmin. Sementara Changmin beralih duduk di samping Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

"_Yah_! Itu apel untuk Junsu!" pekik Jaejoong sambil memukul tangan Changmin yang dengan santainya mengambil potongan apel yang telah dikupaskannya untuk Junsu.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencicipinya sedikit, _Umma_." Changmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bisa mengambil apel yang lain dan mengupasnya sendiri, Jung Changmin."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin apel yang itu. Sedikit saja boleh, ya, _Umma_."

"Tidak boleh!"

"_Aish_!"

Junsu kembali terkikik melihat interaksi ibu dan adiknya, "Sudahlah, _Umma_. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah kenyang. Biarkan Changmin yang menghabiskan sisa apel itu."

"_Yey_! Kau yang terbaik, Junchan! Aku menyayangimu!" girang Changmin, lalu segera mengambil alih piring berisi potongan apel yang berada di atas pangkuan Jaejoong.

"_Huh_, dasar _food_ _monster_!"

"_Eu kyang kyang_!"

Changmin hanya menyengir senang sambil terus memasukkan potongan apel ke dalam mulutnya.

_Hoam~_

Junsu menguap dan mengucek kedua matanya yang telah berair. Sepertinya dia mengantuk.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, _Umma_. Aku ingin tidur," gumam Junsu.

"Sepertinya efek obat yang kau minum tadi sudah bekerja dengan baik. Baiklah, istirahatlah sekarang. Tidur yang nyenyak, Su-_ie_!"

Junsu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh Junsu hingga sebatas bahu, tak lupa dikecupnya lembut kening sang putra.

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Haish~_ Aku kan baru datang dan masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, Junchan. Mengapa kau justru tidur sekarang? Kau mengabaikanku."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Changmin, "_Sstt_! Su-_ie_ baru saja minum obat. Dia juga baru sadar sekitar jam 11 siang tadi. Dia masih perlu banyak istirahat. Jangan mengganggunya dulu, mengerti?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk pasrah, lalu kembali melahap potongan apel yang tersisa.

"Saat kakakmu sedang sakit seperti ini saja, kau sangat perhatian padanya. Tapi, saat dia sehat, kau selalu mencari keributan dan akhirnya bertengkar dengannya."

"Itu tandanya aku adalah sosok yang penyayang dan pengertian padanya, _Umma_," sahut Changmin asal, membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli.

Diliriknya Junsu yang kini telah tertidur pulas. Pandangan mata besarnya lalu beralih pada si bungsu.

"Junsu sudah tidur. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ke kantin, Min. Kita juga perlu mengisi perut," ajak Jaejoong.

"_Ah_, _Umma_ ternyata jauh lebih pengertian padaku. _Hihi~_ Ayo, _Umma_! Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Changmin menyambar lengan sang ibu, lalu digandengnya erat. Tak lupa, bibir lebarnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar yang membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau ikut tersenyum pula.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Junsu keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya proses pemulihan kakinya masih masih sekitar tiga bulan lagi hingga benar-benar sembuh. Tapi, dokter sudah mengijinkan Junsu pulang dan dan melakukan perawatan di rumah.

Sudah seminggu pula Junsu absen dan belum bisa masuk sekolah. Padahal dia masih tergolong siswa baru. Junsu sangat merindukan teman-teman dan suasana sekolah barunya. Dia pun khawatir jika akan tertinggal banyak pelajaran.

Tapi, bukankah Junsu mempunyai seorang adik yang baik hati? _Yah_, walaupun terkadang sang adik sangat jahil dan suka membuat keributan. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa diandalkan, kan?

Saat di sekolah, Changmin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke kelas Junsu dan meminjam buku catatan pelajaran milik teman kakaknya itu.

Changmin beralasan hanya ingin membantu Junsu agar sang kakak tetap bisa belajar di rumah dan tidak tertinggal pelajaran. _Hey_, Changmin adik yang baik, kan?

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun tak kalah repot merawat putra sulungnya itu. Jaejoonglah yang bertugas merawat luka di kaki Junsu sampai sembuh total, sementara Yunho tetap memantau keadaan keluarganya walaupun dirinya kini sudah kembali sibuk bekerja seperti biasa.

Ada perasaan haru yang menelusup ke hati Junsu. Seluruh anggota keluarganya benar-benar perhatian padanya. Ayah, ibu, bahkan Changmin yang notabene jahil pun kini selalu menomorsatukan keadaannya.

Senang. Yah, Junsu sangat senang.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 sore . . .

Junsu dan Changmin sedang bersantai di teras rumah sambil menikmati _Cheesecake_ dan _Lemon Tea_ buatan sang ibu.

Changmin tengah sibuk melahap kue kesukaannya itu, sementara Junsu memilih untuk menikmati semilir angin sore yang berhembus sejuk.

Mendadak, pikiran Junsu melayang di saat dirinya terjatuh dan ditolong oleh sesosok pria misterius. Tanpa sadar, Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Hmm_, Min. Aku ingin bertanya padamu," ucap Junsu yang hanya dibala deheman oleh Changmin.

"_Hmm_, sebenarnya bagaimana caranya kalian menolongku saat itu padahal tubuhku tergeletak di dasar jurang?"

Changmin segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap wajah bingung Junsu.

"Tubuhmu sudah berada di tepi jurang saat aku dan _umma_ menolongmu. _Hey_, apakah kau tidak mengingat sesuatu? Kurasa ada yang membantu memindahkan tubuhmu."

Junsu tercekat, "Ka-kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula itu sangat aneh. Saat aku meninggalkanmu, kau masih berada di dasar jurang. Dan saat aku kembali bersama _umma_, kau sudah pingsan di tepi jurang."

"Kau benar, Min. Ada seseorang..._ah_, tidak! Ada sesosok pria pucat yang menggendongku hingga sampai ke atas jurang."

Changmin mengangguk malas, "_Yeah_, aku tahu itu. Di sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku."

Junsu tertegun, "_Huh_? Ka-kau mengenalnya, Min? Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"_Haish~_ Kau mengganggu acara berkencanku dengan kekasihku ini, Junchan," dengus Changmin yang tidak jadi menyuapkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya.

Changmin meletakkan sendoknya, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu disampingnya dan berucap nyaring.

"_Hey_, Jidat _Hyung_! Keluar saja kau dari situ! Jangan menguping pembicaraan kami, atau aku akan menyumpahi telingamu agar melebar seperti jidatmu yang memang telah melebar itu!"

Kening Junsu berkerut saat mendengar Changmin yang sepertinya sedang mengajak bicara seseorang.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sesosok pria berpakaian serba putih keluar dari balik pintu rumah. Dia tersenyum manis ke arah Junsu, lalu mendelik sebal ke arah Changmin.

"Ka-kau..." Junsu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Sosok itu, Yoochun, kembali tersenyum, "Ya, ini aku. Selamat sore!"

"_Haish_, hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu, _Hyung_!" Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Yoochun. Aku adalah hantu tampan penghuni rumah ini. Salam kenal, Junsu-_ssi_!" Yoochun membungkukkan badannya ke arah Junsu.

Junsu sendiri masih menatap bingung makhluk tampan berwajah pucat dihadapannya itu.

_Eh_, apa yang dia bilang tadi? Dia hantu penghuni rumah i-

"_Hah_? Hantu?!"

-ni.

"_Aish_! Tidak perlu seheboh itu, Junchan. Walaupun hantu, tapi Yoochun _Hyung_ sangat tampan dan baik hati. Lihat saja, dahi lebarnya begitu mempesona siapa saja yang melihatnya," celetuk Changmin santai.

Yoochun tersenyum miring, lalu mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi di hadapan Junsu dan Changmin.

"Iya, kau tidak perlu sekaget itu, Junsu-_ssi_. Santai saja. Aku justru ingin berteman baik denganmu."

"_Aa-aah_, iya. Maaf," balas Junsu, masih tersenyum canggung.

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali berkutat dengan _Cheesecake_nya. Sementara Junsu dan Yoochun hanya terdiam, masih canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, mereka mulai mengobrol lagi. Dari bercerita mengenai hal-hal kecil, hingga akhirnya menjadi sebuah obrolan panjang dan menyenangkan.

Junsu dan Yoochun pun kini sudah tidak terlihat canggung lagi sekarang. Mereka mengobrol seru. Sementara Changmin hanya sesekali saja menanggapi karena dia lebih sibuk berkencan dengan kue kejunya.

Yoochun pun akhirnya menceritakan masa lalunya pada Junsu. Membuat pemuda imut itu turut bersedih atas apa yang telah menimpa Yoochun dan keluarganya.

Mereka bertiga masih asyik mengobrol hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit.

Setelah makan siang tadi, Jaejoong dan beberapa warga lain pergi menjenguk Pak Lee, lurah daerah tempatnya tinggal, yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit diabetes yang dideritanya.

Jaejoong membuka pagar dan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat kedua putranya yang masih betah mengobrol di teras rumah. Namun, kali ini dia melihat sesosok pria asing yang menemani kedua putranya berbincang.

Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu dikarenakan posisi duduknya yang membelakangi pekarangan. Jaejoong hanya mengira jika pria itu adalah teman Junsu atau Changmin yang sedang datang berkunjung.

Jaejoong terus melangkah mendekati mereka. Hingga kini dia telah berdiri tepat di belakang kursi yang diduduki Yoochun.

"_Ah_, _Umma_!"

Pekikan Junsu membuyarkan obrolan mereka sejenak. Changmin pun segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan sang ibu.

"_Umma_ sudah pulang," ucapnya riang.

"_Um-umma_...?" lirih Yoochun yang masih terpaku mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Junsu dan Changmin.

Di tengah keterpakuannya, Yoochun dapat merasakan tangan seseorang yang kini memegang bahunya.

Yoochun terlonjak dan saat itu juga dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelaku pemegang bahu lebarnya.

Badan Yoochun melemas seketika saat melihat sosok pria cantik yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya, lengkap dengan sebuah seringaian tajam dan aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Apa kabar, hantu jidat lebar? Kita bertemu lagi, _heum_."

.

.

.

– **TBC **-

.

.

.

Eh, di korea ada yang namanya lurah ga sih?  
Hhi, maaf klo saya kesannya ngarang ._.v

Saya ndak jadi publish chapter ini setelah lebaran. Takutnya malah ntar sibuk dan ndak sempet publish. Takut warnetnya tutup juga. Hhe ;))

Enjoy this chap ^^

.

**Balasan review:  
**  
(MaxMin)  
iya, kan chun udah jadi hantu  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(Summer Cassie)  
yup, makanya dia nolong junsu karena teringat masa lalunya

(birin . rin)  
hhe, semoga :)

(Clein cassie)  
*pukpuk chun*

(Red Sky)  
iya, makanya dia nolong junsu  
ini udah lanjut :)

(nadia)  
ini lanjutannya, semoga suka :)

(LadySsi)  
ga papa, selamat datang :)  
ini udah update ^^

(Jenny)  
ga kok, chun kasian ama junsu, makanya dia nolong  
ini lanjutannya :)

(Jidat Biased)  
yup, tebakan anda benar sekali :D *kasi jidat*  
soal itu juga nanti bakal ada kelanjutannya ama chapter2 selanjutnya :)

(babychokyu)  
eh, kenapa takut?  
chun hantu yang baik hati dan kece, kok :D

(hi jj91)  
iya :( *pukpuk*

(nickeYJcassie)  
jawabannya ada di chapter ini, kak ^^  
iya, tuh si junchan juga udah mulai baikan :)

(dwi . yuliani . 562)  
ini udah lanjut, thanks juga ^^

(noona)  
hhe, horor komedi ;)

(Shim JaeCho)  
ini udah lanjut, semoga suka :)

(indahjae)  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(Lunar love)  
iya, jejung adalah ibu yang baik :)  
chun emang kasihan ._. *eh*

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**MaxMin | Summer Cassie | birin . rin | Clein cassie | Red Sky | nadia | LadySsi | Jenny | Jidat Biased | babychokyu | hi jj91 | nickeYJcassie | dwi . yuliani . 562 | noona | Shim JaeCho | indahjae | Lunar love**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :)) 

I love you all :*

For new readers, welcome :))

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


	7. CHAPTER 6

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Chaptered  
by jijidat

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

_**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**_

Jaejoong membuka pagar dan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat kedua putranya yang masih betah mengobrol di teras rumah. Namun, kali ini dia melihat sesosok pria asing yang menemani kedua putranya berbincang.

Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu dikarenakan posisi duduknya yang membelakangi pekarangan. Jaejoong hanya mengira jika pria itu adalah teman Junsu atau Changmin yang sedang datang berkunjung.

Jaejoong terus melangkah mendekati mereka. Hingga kini dia telah berdiri tepat di belakang kursi yang diduduki Yoochun.

"_Ah_, _Umma_!"

Pekikan Junsu membuyarkan obrolan mereka sejenak. Changmin pun segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan sang ibu.

"_Umma_ sudah pulang," ucapnya riang.

"_Um-umma_...?" lirih Yoochun yang masih terpaku mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Junsu dan Changmin.

Di tengah keterpakuannya, Yoochun dapat merasakan tangan seseorang yang kini memegang bahunya. Yoochun terlonjak dan saat itu juga dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelaku pemegang bahu lebarnya.

Badan Yoochun melemas seketika saat melihat sosok pria cantik yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya, lengkap dengan sebuah seringaian tajam dan aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Apa kabar, hantu jidat lebar? Kita bertemu lagi, _heum_."

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, hantu jidat lebar? Kita bertemu lagi, _heum_."

_Glek!_

Yoochun terus menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa justru tersangkut ditenggorokannya. Bibir tebalnya mengulas senyuman canggung kala Jaejoong juga masih terus tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

_Grep!_

"_Eh_?"

Yoochun berjegit kaget saat Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Yoochun mengira jika Jaejoong akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya mengingat dirinya pernah mengganggu dan membuat marah lelaki cantik itu.

Namun, kini Jaejoong justru memeluknya. Pelukan tidak terduga yang justru mengingatkannya akan pelukan hangat ibunya tercinta. Yoochun tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Su-_ie_ kami," lirih Jaejoong setelah sepersekian detik terdiam sambil memeluk tubuh Yoochun.

Yoochun terpaku ditempatnya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika hatinya menghangat sekarang. _Ah_, ternyata Jaejoong sedang mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menangkup wajah Yoochun menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kukira kau hanya bisa mengganggu dan mencari masalah saja, tapi ternyata kau baik hati juga. Karena kau telah menolong Junsu, maka aku akan memaafkanmu dan melupakan kejadian itu."

_Cup~_

Yoochun terbelalak kaget saat Jaejoong mencium singkat kening lebarnya. Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang karena ada juga orang lain yang memperlakukannya sehangat itu.

"Kurasa _Appa_ akan cemburu melihat adegan tadi," celetuk Junsu polos.

"_Keke~_ Seharusnya aku memotret atau merekamnya sebagai barang bukti," timpal Changmin asal.

Jaejoong menoleh cepat, "_Hhh_! Kalian ini! _Umma_ hanya sedang mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih padanya."

"Pengungkapan yang manis," kikik Junsu.

"Membuat gula darahku mendadak naik. Aduh, aku takut terkena diabetes!" sahut Changmin sedikit berlebihan.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan mendapati Yoochun hanya tersenyum kalem melihat tingkah Junsu dan Changmin.

Tiba-tiba suatu ide jahil melintas di pikiran Jaejoong, membuat pria cantik itu menyeringai kecil.

"_Hey_, jidat lebar! Aku mempunyai sebuah tugas untukmu," seringai Jaejoong.

"Tugas apa itu, Jaejoong _Umma_?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong terkekeh saat Yoochun memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_umma_'.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Siapkan saja dirimu. Kau harus melakukannya dengan baik."

Yoochun hanya mengangguk patuh. Sementara Changmin dan Junsu bergidik ngeri melihat aura sang ibu yang lain daripada biasanya. Ditambah lagi seringai tajam yang tercetak di bibir tebal penuh itu.

Bahkan sekarang Jaejoong terlihat lebih menakutkan daripada tokoh utama kita yang jelas-jelas sesosok arwah penasaran.

_Hiiyy~_

.

.

.

_Ceklek~_

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, _Appa_!"

Yunho sedikit kaget saat sapaannya dibalas oleh teriakan Junsu dan Changmin. Tumben sekali kedua putranya itu belum tidur saat dirinya pulang. Padahal sekarang sudah hampir jam dua belas malam.

"Kalian belum tidur?" heran Yunho.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah tertidur dua jam yang lalu, _Appa_. Tapi, tiba-tiba Junchan terbangun karena lapar dan merengek padaku untuk menemaninya makan. _Ish_!" jelas Changmin.

"Kau terus menggerutu, tapi nyatanya kaulah yang menghabiskan makanan paling banyak," cibir Junsu, membuat Changmin berdecak.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu. Keningnya mendadak berkerut saat tidak mendapati sosok cantik yang biasanya menyambut kedatangannya.

"Di mana _umma_ kalian?" tanya Yunho sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kurasa _umma_ sudah tidur, _Appa_. Apakah aku perlu membangunkannya?" Junsu mengerjap polos.

Yunho menggeleng, "_Ah_, tidak perlu, Su. Biarkan saja _umma_-mu beristirahat. Mungkin dia tertidur saat menungguku pulang."

"Lalu, apakah _Appa_ ingin makan? Atau ingin mandi? Biar aku yang..."

Yunho menggeleng lagi, "Tidak perlu, Su-_ie_. _Appa_ bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula, kakimu masih belum sembuh total."

Junsu mengangguk dan kembali menyantap hidangan tengah malamnya.

"_Ah_, _Appa_ akan ke dapur sebentar untuk membuat cokelat panas," ujar Yunho seraya beranjak menuju dapur. Sementara Junsu dan Changmin masih sibuk menikmati makanan mereka sambil menonton televisi.

Di dapur, Yunho menghidupkan kompor untuk merebus air yang sudah dituangkannya ke dalam panci kecil. Tak lupa, dia mempersiapkan bahan-bahan lain untuk membuat minuman kesukaannya itu.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Yunho sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Dia tersenyum puas melihat tiga buah gelas berukuran sedang yang kini telah terisi penuh oleh minuman cokelat buatannya.

Saat akan mengambil nampan untuk membawa ketiga gelas itu, tak sengaja mata musangnya menangkap sesosok bayangan putih yang berdiri diam di samping jendela dapur.

Bulu kuduk Yunho berdiri seketika. Diliriknya lagi sosok putih itu yang terlihat seperti sesosok laki-laki yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

Yunho mencoba untuk tetap tenang, walaupun kini napasnya terasa sangat berat. Yunho mulai beranjak meninggalkan dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas cokelat panas buatannya.

Yunho terus mengatur napasnya dan fokus melangkah. Dia tidak berani lagi menoleh ke belakang. Bayangan putih itu telah sukses membuatnya ketakutan.

Karena ketakutan itulah, jarak antara dapur dan ruang tamu yang sebenarnya dekat, terasa sangat jauh bagi Yunho. Namun, Yunho tetap mencoba untuk tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa walaupun jantungnya terasa ingin copot sekarang.

Yunho menghela napas lega saat dirinya telah sampai di ruang tamu. Yunho duduk dan meletakkannya nampan itu ke atas meja.

"_Appa_ membuat cokekat panas untuk kalian," ucap Yunho sambil berusaha menampakkan senyumnya.

Junsu dan Changmin menoleh, lantas memekik girang dan segera mengambil gelas berisi cokelat buatan sang ayah.

"Terima kasih, _Appa_!"

"_Appa_ yang terbaik!"

Sepasang kakak-beradik itu mulai menikmati minuman mereka sambil terus menonton televisi tanpa menyadari raut wajah sang ayah yang masih terlihat pucat akibat kejadian di dapur tadi.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lemah dan ikut menikmati cokelat panas di dalam gelasnya. Bola matanya bergerak menatap benda elektronik berbentuk persegi yang tengah menyiarkan pertandingan sepakbola didepannya.

"_Uhuk_! _Uhuk_!"

Yunho tersedak cairan yang baru saja memasuki tenggorokannya. Bukan, bukan siaran televisi itu yang membuatnya kaget. Tapi, dikarenakan adanya sosok lelaki berpakaian serba putih yang tadi dilihatnya di dapur kini beralih berdiri di samping televisi.

"_Appa_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junsu khawatir. Changmin pun ikut menatap cemas sang ayah.

"_Ah_, Appa baik-baik saja," bohong Yunho sambil meraih kotak tisu yang berada di atas meja. Dibersihkannya lelehan cokelat yang berceceran di sekitar mulutnya.

"_Appa_ tidak meniup cokelatnya terlebih dahulu? _Eii_, itu kan sangat panas," celetuk Changmin.

Yunho tertawa canggung, "_Haha_! Kau benar, Min. _Appa_ terlalu bersemangat untuk meminumnya sehingga lupa jika cokelatnya masih sangat panas."

"_Aih_! _Appa_ ada-ada saja. Lain kali harus berhati-hati." Junsu memajukan sedikit bibirnya, sementara Yunho tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tak lama kemudian, mata musangnya kembali melirik ke arah televisi.

Hilang. Sosok lelaki itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

Yunho mendesah lega, namun...

"Astaga!"

Yunho memekik kencang saat sosok yang ditakutinya itu kini duduk di antara Junsu dan Changmin. Kepalanya masih setia tertunduk.

"Ada apa lagi, _Appa_?" tanya Changmin. Junsu pun ikut memandang heran sang ayah.

"_Ah_, tidak. _Appa_ hanya teringat jika lupa membawa dokumen _meeting_ untuk hari Senin nanti. _Yeah_, dokumennya masih tertinggal di meja kerja _Appa_," jawab Yunho sedikit gugup.

"Sejak kapan _Appa_ menjadi pelupa?" ucap Junsu polos.

"_Appa_ sudah tua, Junchan. Jadi, wajar jika kemampuan otak _Appa_ untuk mengingat sesuatu menjadi semakin lemah," sahut Changmin santai, tak menghiraukan jika Yunho mendelik kesal kearahnya.

Namun, nyali Yunho kembali menciut karena sosok asing itu masih berada di antara Junsu dan Changmin.

"Ap-apa kalian tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Yunho pada kedua putranya.

"Aneh?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Iya. Itu..."

_Hoam~_

"Kurasa _Appa_ yang terlihat aneh malam ini," celetuk Junsu sambil mengucek kedua matanya, mengantuk.

"_Yah_! _Appa_ baik-baik saja, Su-_ie_," balas Yunho tidak terima.

Changmin memandang datar sang ayah, "Junchan benar. Kurasa _Appa_ butuh istirahat yang cukup malam ini."

Yunho menghela napas. Percuma bertanya pada kedua putranya itu jika ternyata mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di sekitar mereka.

"Aku akan membereskan ini dulu, Junchan. Tunggu sebentar!"

Changmin bergegas membawa mangkuk bekas makanannya dan Junsu ke dapur. Lalu, meletakkannya ke dalam wastafel berisi tumpukan piring kotor.

Setelah itu, Changmin kembali ke ruang tamu dan membantu kakaknya untuk berdiri. Kaki Junsu memang belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Oleh karena itu, dia masih harus dipapah ketika berjalan.

"_Appa_, kami kembali ke kamar dulu. Terima kasih cokelat panasnya. Selamat malam!"

"Selamat malam, _Appa_!"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Selamat malam! Segera tidur dan besok jangan lupa untuk bangun pagi."

Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk, lalu bergegas menuju kamar mereka, meninggalkan sang ayah sendiri di ruang tamu.

_Eh_, benarkah Yunho hanya sendirian saja di ruang tamu besar itu? Ternyata...

"Ya, Tuhan! Kumohon lindungi aku!" bisiknya lemah saat menyadari jika sosok asing itu masih duduk di atas sofa.

Televisi masih menyala. Yunho berniat untuk mematikannya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

Yunho pun mengulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk meraih _remote_ televisi. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah tangan putih pucat ikut terulur seolah menahan pergerakan tangannya.

Jantung Yunho terasa ingin copot sekarang. Tangan pucat itu benar-benar nyata menyentuh tangannya. Terasa sangat dingin.

Yunho memandang nanar kedua tangan yang saling menumpu itu. Dia sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat seperti apakah wajah sosok misterius itu.

Keringat dingin terus merembes dari pori-pori kulit Yunho. Badannya pun mulai bergetar, tak terkecuali tangannya yang masih berada di bawah di bawah telapak tangan lelaki misterius itu.

Kepala Yunho terus menunduk. Pandangan matanya tidak beralih sama sekali. Hingga kemudian, sosok pucat itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke bawah, berniat untuk melihat wajah Yunho yang tertunduk.

_Deg!_

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Yunho semakin terpaku di tempatnya kala melihat sebentuk wajah pucat berada tepat dihadapannya.

Sosok itu menyeringai kecil, lalu berucap lirih.

"Tuan Jung, ayo bermain bersamaku!"

"Tidaaaaakkk!"

.

.

.

"_Aaarrgghh_!"

_Hosh~_

_Hosh~_

Yunho tersentak dari tidurnya dan segera berpegangan pada lengan sofa. Napasnya memburu dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Yun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara halus dan sentuhan lembut dibahunya membuat Yunho seketika kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Jaejoongie..."

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" cemas Jaejoong sembari memegang kening Yunho dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipis suaminya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Yunho cepat.

"Jam 6 pagi," jawab Jaejoong tak kalah cepat.

"Su-sudah pagi?"

"_Ah_, iya. Aku baru saja bangun setengah jam yang lalu. Kupikir kau tidak pulang karena aku tidak menemukanmu tertidur disampingku. Tapi, saat aku keluar kamar, aku justru menemukanmu terlelap di sini."

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Bayangan kejadian tadi malam berputar diotaknya. Apakah dirinya sedang bermimpi? Tapi, kejadian itu terasa sangat nyata. _Hah~_ Yunho menjadi pusing sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu untuk menyegarkan badan dan pikiranmu. Aku akan ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan," ucap Jaejoong, mengusap lembut bahu sang suami.

Yunho mengangguk patuh dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

.

.

.

Yunho termenung dikursinya. Entah mengapa dia merasa tidak bersemangat untuk menghabiskan sarapan lezat yang telah dibuat oleh sang istri tercinta.

"Kau tidak menyukai makanannya?" tanya Jaejoong, memecah lamunan Yunho.

Yunho tersentak dan menggeleng cepat. Bisa gawat jika dia mengatakan tidak menyukai masakan Jaejoong. Lelaki cantik itu akan bersedih dan langsung menangis jika Yunho mengatakan hal itu.

"_Ah_, tidak, Sayang. Aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan. Kurasa karena posisi tidurku yang salah tadi malam," ujar Yunho kalem.

Memang, badannya terasa pegal karena tidur dalam posisi duduk sepanjang malam. Tapi, bayangan tentang sosok aneh berpakaian serba putih itulah yang lebih dipikirkan Yunho.

"_Oh_, kalau begitu nanti aku akan memijatmu. Kebetulan ini hari Sabtu. Kau tidak ada _meeting_ dadakan di hari liburmu ini, kan?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Aku ingin beristirahat saja hari ini."

"Baiklah. Sekarang, ayo habiskan sarapanmu!" seru Jaejoong sembari menambahkan potongan daging sapi ke dalam mangkuk nasi Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Sayang."

Junsu dan Changmin hanya bisa memandang satu sama lain saat melihat interaksi kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Karena _Appa_ sedang kurang sehat, maka aku dan Changmin akan berjalan kaki saja ke sekolah," celetuk Junsu.

"_Yeah~_ _Appa_ beristirahat saja," timpal Changmin tanpa menoleh. Dia masih sibuk mengambil berbagai macam lauk dan menumpuknya di atas nasi miliknya. _Hah~_ Dasar _Food Monster_!

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kakimu, Su-_ie_?" cemas Yunho.

_Ah_, benar juga. Junsu masih perlu dipapah ataupun menggunakan bantuan tongkat penyangga agar bisa berjalan dengan baik. Sepertinya Junsu memberikan saran yang justru merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, Changmin yang akan menggendong Junsu sampai sekolah," ucap Jaejoong santai, membuat si bungsu memekik seketika.

"Apa? _Umma_ menyuruhku untuk menggendong bebek jadi-jadian ini?"

_Tak!_

"_Aaarrgghh_!"

"_Yah_! Aku bukan bebek, Tiang bodoh!" umpat Junsu sambil mengacung-acungkan sendok yang tadi digunakannya untuk memukul kepala sang adik.

"_Ish_! Kau memang seperti bebek. Terima saja kenyataannya," ejek Changmin tak mau kalah.

"_Yah_!"

Junsu hendak melayangkan pukulan kedua ke kepala Changmin, namun ucapan Changmin lebih dulu menghentikan aksinya.

"Sekali lagi kau memukulku, aku benar-benar tidak akan sudi untuk menggendongmu. Mengesot saja sana sampai sekolah!"

"Dasar Tiang menyebalkan!" dengus Junsu dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Kau bebek jadi-jadian yang lebih menyebalkan!"

"_YAH_!"

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Junsu dan Changmin pun terdiam seketika begitu mendengar teriakan sang ibu.

"_Haish~ Umma_ tidak ingin mendengar keributan lagi di pagi hari. Merusak suasana saja! Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan segera berangkat ke sekolah! Jangan bertengkar lagi!"

Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk cepat. Mereka kembali fokus menghabiskan sarapan mereka karena tidak ingin terkena omelan sang ibu lagi.

Sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. _Yeah_, walaupun sekarang kepalanya bertambah pusing karena mendengar dan menyaksikan perdebatan kecil kedua putranya tersebut.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh Yunho hingga sebatas bahu. Dia baru saja selesai memijat tubuh Yunho dan sekarang dia sedang menyuruh suami tampannya itu untuk beristirahat.

"Tidurlah! Aku akan membangunkanmu saat jam makan siang nanti," ucap Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho mengangguk patuh, "Terima kasih, Sayang. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, Yun. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku," senyum Jaejoong.

Lelaki cantik itu mengecup pipi Yunho sekilas dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamar.

_Ceklek~_

_Blam!_

Setelah mendengar pintu ditutup, Yunho segera memejamkan matanya. Namun...

"Tuan Jung..."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar suara khas laki-laki yang terdengar amat lirih.

Suara itu... _Ah_, sepertinya Yunho pernah mendengar suara lirih itu sebelumnya.

"Tuan Jung... Ayo bermain bersamaku!"

Mata musang Yunho terbuka lebar seketika. Dengan tergesa, dia bangkit dari tidurnya. Bola mata Yunho bergerak gelisah meneliti setiap sudut kamarnya.

Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun yang berada di dalam kamarnya selain dirinya sendiri. Tapi, suara yang tadi itu...

Yunho berjegit kaget saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pundaknya. Napasnya tersengal. Keringat dingin pun mulai meluncur dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Ada apa lagi ini?" gumam Yunho memelas. Dia masih enggan untuk menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tuan Jung..."

Lirihan suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Ayo bermain ber-"

_Bruk!_

"-samaku..."

Yoochun secara refleks menangkap kepala Yunho yang tiba-tiba terkulai lemas. Pria tampan itu ternyata pingsan bahkan sebelum Yoochun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dia pingsan karena sakit atau karena ketakutan?" gumam Yoochun bingung.

Yoochun memajukan bibir bawahnya. Mata sipitnya memandang kasihan sosok tampan yang kini tergolek tak berdaya di atas pangkuannya.

"_Hah_! Semoga Jaejoong _Umma_ tidak salah paham dengan kejadian ini sehingga aku tidak akan dipukuli olehnya lagi..."

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

Hyaa~  
Makin pendek n gaje-kah?

*plok*

.

**Balasan review:  
**  
(lovara)  
Ga papa, selamat datang ^^  
Hhe, ini ff horor lawak(?) kok :D

(Guest 1)  
Chun mo diapain yaa?  
Hha~

(nabratz)  
Kalo Chun menampakkan diri, semua orang bisa lihat kok.  
Kalo dia transparan, JaeMin cuma bisa merasakan, tapi ga bisa lihat :)

(pembaca)  
Hhe, Changmin kan memang mulutnya tajam  
*eh*

(miaw)  
Jawabanmu ada di chapter ini :))

(birin. rin)  
Tuh, Chunnie udah dipeluk ama Jejung :D

(Clein cassie)  
Keke~  
Lha kan sebelumnya Chun dipukuli emak Jae :D

(Guest 2)  
LoL~  
Aku ngakak juga jadinya xD

(babychokyu)  
Sama, saya juga ngakak :D  
YooSu di sini cuma temenan doang kok, klo si Jejung mah manusia tapi kelakuannya kek siluman :3  
*walah*

(Selena Jung)  
Ah, terima kasih Selena ^^  
Eh, iyakah susah review kalo ga login?  
Ga papa kok, makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca n review :D  
Maaf ya aku jadiin satu balasan review-nya di sini, enjoy this chap ^^

(Red Sky)  
Iya, tuh appa Yun udah ketemu Chun xD

(MaxMin)  
Yah, kasihan Yunho dong kalo ga kenal  
Chun.  
Ini udah lanjut ^^

(Oktavian)  
Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka :))

(JungHyomi)  
Hhe, tapi Yoochun malah dipeluk Jejung tuh :D

(gbrlaxy)  
Chun ga jadi dimasak Jejung, malah dipeluk tuh :D  
thanks and welcome ^^

(nickeYJcassie)  
Chun kan hantu tampan, baik hati dan tidak sombong :D  
*eh*  
Tuh si Yunho akhirnya diganggu Chun juga :D

(HyuieYunnie)  
Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

(LadySsi)  
YooSu cuma temenan aja kok, bukan couple di sini :))

(7D)  
Tuh Yunho akhirnya digangguin Chun, hhe :D  
Thanks review-nya ^^

(hi jj)  
Ini udah ada 2U momennya (?) :D

(YumiChwang)  
Makasih banyak udah review ^^  
Ini udah update, Yumi sayaaanngg~ :*

(dwi . yuliani . 562)  
Chun mau diapain yaa? Hhe~  
Ini udah lanjut ^^

(JungJerin)  
Hhe, ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ;))

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**lovara | Guest 1 | nabratz | pembaca | miaw | birin . rin | Clein cassie | Guest 2 | babychokyu | Selena Jung | Red Sky | MaxMin | Oktavian | JungHyomi | gbrlaxy | nickeYJcassie | HyuieYunnie | LadySsi | 7D | hi jj | YumiChwang | dwi . yuliani . 562 | JungJerin**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent readers juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

For new readers, welcome :))

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_jijidat_


	8. CHAPTER 7

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Chaptered  
by jijidat

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

_**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**_

_Ceklek~_

_Blam!_

Setelah mendengar pintu ditutup, Yunho segera memejamkan matanya. Namun...

"Tuan Jung..."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar suara khas laki-laki yang terdengar amat lirih.

Suara itu... _Ah_, sepertinya Yunho pernah mendengar suara lirih itu sebelumnya.

"Tuan Jung... Ayo bermain bersamaku!"

Mata musang Yunho terbuka lebar seketika. Dengan tergesa, dia bangkit dari tidurnya. Bola mata Yunho bergerak gelisah meneliti setiap sudut kamarnya.

Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun yang berada di dalam kamarnya selain dirinya sendiri. Tapi, suara yang tadi itu...

Yunho berjegit kaget saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pundaknya. Napasnya tersengal. Keringat dingin pun mulai meluncur dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Ada apa lagi ini?" gumam Yunho memelas. Dia masih enggan untuk menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tuan Jung..."

Lirihan suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Ayo bermain ber-"

_Bruk!_

"-samaku..."

Yoochun secara refleks menangkap kepala Yunho yang tiba-tiba terkulai lemas. Pria tampan itu ternyata pingsan bahkan sebelum Yoochun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dia pingsan karena sakit atau karena ketakutan?" gumam Yoochun bingung.

Yoochun memajukan bibir bawahnya. Mata sipitnya memandang kasihan sosok tampan yang kini tergolek tak berdaya di atas pangkuannya.

"_Hah_! Semoga Jaejoong _Umma_ tidak salah paham dengan kejadian ini sehingga aku tidak akan dipukuli olehnya lagi..."

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

Yunho menyamankan posisinya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada lengan sofa dengan jemari yang bergerak teratur memijit kedua pelipisnya.

Sepasang mata musang itu terpejam erat, berharap pijitannya sendiri bisa sedikit meredakan denyutan nyeri yang masih bersarang di dalam kepalanya.

Yunho menghela napas beberapa kali. Namun, helaan yang terakhir terdengar begitu panjang. Dia membuka mata, lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

Yunho menoleh ke arah kanan di mana istri dan kedua putranya duduk berjajar. Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk memainkan ujung _sweater_-nya. Junsu juga tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya memijit pelan kakinya yang kadangkala masih terasa nyeri. Sementara Changmin terlihat lebih santai. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan pandangan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Yunho mendengus kecil. Pandangannya beralih pada _single_ sofa yang terletak berseberangan dengan sofa yg sedang didudukinya. Di sana, tampak sesosok lelaki pucat berpakaian serba putih yang tengah duduk dengan kepala yang juga tertunduk dalam.

"Jadi, adakah di antara kalian yang akan menjelaskan lebih detail tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?"

Mendengar suara tegas Yunho, keempat sosok yang sedari tadi diam itu kini kompak mengangkat kepala mereka. Yoochun melirik Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Jaejoong _Umma_ yang menyuruhku untuk menakutimu, Yunho-_ssi_," aku Yoochun dengan suara yang terdengar tenang.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Junsu menahan napas. Sementara Changmin memandang cicak yang sedang merayap di dinding. _Eh_?

"Hanya itu?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya. Dan ternyata, aku berhasil melakukannya. _Yey_!" sorak Yoochun riang sambil mengacungkan jari-jarinya yang membentuk seperti huruf V.

Yunho bengong. Jaejoong menepuk dahinya. Junsu mengerjapkan matanya polos. Dan Changmin ternyata masih setia memandang cicak yang merayap di dinding rumahnya. _Aish_!

"Ma-maafkan aku, Yun! Aku sedang khilaf saat itu, sungguh!" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengerjapkan kedua matanya imut, membuat YooSuMin memutar bola mata mereka seketika.

Yunho hanya diam sambil mengamati Jaejoong yang masih setia memasang _puppy eyes_-nya. Tak lama, pandangannya beralih pada kedua putranya.

"Junsu, Changmin, ada yang ingin kalian katakan?" tanya Yunho tegas.

Junsu menelan ludahnya dan meringis lebar. "Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan _Umma_ yang sebenarnya, _Appa_. Aku hanya menuruti perintahnya saja. Serius!"

"Jawabanku sama seperti Junchan, _Appa_," timpal Changmin cepat.

Yunho kembali diam. Mata musangnya melirik sang istri.

"Lalu, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menyuruh si hantu jidat itu untuk menakutiku, Jaejoongie sayang?"

_Glek!_

Walaupun suara Yunho terdengar lembut, namun penekanan kata pada kalimat itu membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika. Sepertinya hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"_Hmm_... itu... itu karena Yoochun sudah pernah menakuti kami semua, tapi belum pernah menakutimu. Jadi... _yeah_, aku hanya ingin Yoochun berbuat adil. Adil menakuti kita semua. _Hehe_!"

"Tapi, Yoochun hanya pernah menakuti kita berdua saja, _Umma_. Changmin belum pernah ditakuti. Itu berarti Yoochun belum bersikap adil pada kita."

_Glek!_

Ucapan polos Junsu membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia sudah susah payah mencari alasan yang pas untuk berkelit dari pertanyaan sang suami, tapi justru ucapan polos si sulung mengacaukan semuanya.

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

_Hup!_

Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri dan bergerak cepat mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ala bridal. Jaejoong yang kaget, hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya. Kedua tangannya refleks memeluk leher Yunho agar tidak terjatuh.

"Katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya di dalam kamar nanti. Aku tahu kau sedang membohongiku, Jaejoongie sayang!"

_Cup~_

Yunho mengecup cepat bibir merah nan penuh milik sang istri. Jaejoong yang masih kaget hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Yunho pun langsung membawa Jaejoong menjauh dari ruang tamu, lebih tepatnya melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Jaejoong.

_Ceklek~_

_Blam!_

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga de...

"Tidaaaaakkk!"

Ketiga pemuda yang masih berada di ruang tamu itu terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan si cantik.

Junsu menghela napas maklum. Changmin berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Yoochun hanya bisa terdiam sambil memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Mengapa Jaejoong _Umma_ berteriak?" tanya Yoochun polos, membuat Junsu dan Changmin memutar bola mata malas.

"Sudah, biarkan saja! _Umma_ memang suka berteriak," sahut Changmin asal.

Tapi nyatanya, Yoochun mengangguk menyetujui. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih belum paham tentang situasi apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kuharap mereka tidak akan memberikan adik baru untuk kita, Min," gumam Junsu seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya.

Yoochun sudah akan membuka mulutnya, tapi ucapan Changmin membuatnya bungkam seketika.

"Jangan bertanya lagi, _Hyung_! Aku sedang malas untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Aku pergi ke dapur dulu." Changmin melangkah santai menuju dapur, tak menghiraukan sosok tampan yang kini tengah memberengut imut.

"Au ah, gelap," gumam Yoochun sembari mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu. Kaki Junsu yang terluka kini sudah benar-benar sembuh. Dia pun kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa tanpa ada hambatan lagi.

Kesembuhan Junsu memang lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan dokter. Semua ini berkat para anggota Keluarga Jung yang merawat Junsu dengan baik. Junsu sendiri pun mempunyai tekad dan semangat yang besar untuk cepat sembuh. Dia meminum obatnya dengan baik dan melakukan terapi secara teratur.

Dan berbicara mengenai si hantu tampan kita, Park Yoochun, dia telah diterima baik di Keluarga Jung. Walaupun pada awalnya Yoochun mengganggu dan menjahili mereka, namun kini si pucat nan tampan itu telah dianggap layaknya keluarga sendiri oleh keempat anggota Keluarga Jung.

Yoochun merasa bahagia sekaligus terharu. Baru kali ini dia menemukan keluarga yang baik dan mau menerimanya di rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya tersebut, walaupun memang Keluarga Jung sedikit aneh menurutnya.

Baru kali ini juga Yoochun merasa betah menjadi hantu gentayangan. Tentu saja itu karena kebaikan Keluarga Jung yang mau menerima keadaannya yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dianggap sama sekali.

Yoochun pun melupakan sejenak status dirinya yang menjadi arwah gentayangan. Dia tidak merasa keberatan jika harus bergentayangan lebih lama lagi di bumi. Ya, semua itu karena keluarga Jung.

Tapi, tetap saja. Pada akhirnya, semua itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Bagaimanapun, bumi memang bukan tempat yang cocok dan layak untuk para arwah yang telah tercabut dari jasadnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka brokoli, _Umma_!" rengek Junsu saat Jaejoong meletakkan tumis sayuran ke atas nasinya.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, Su-_ie_. Kau memang tidak suka, tapi kau masih sanggup untuk memakannya, kan? Brokoli sangat bergizi untuk tubuhmu."

Junsu memajukan bibirnya mendengar jawaban sang ibu. Mata sipitnya melirik ke arah sang adik yang kini sudah lahap menyantap sarapannya.

"Hapah?" tanya Changmin dengan mulut yang penuh nasi yang sedang dikunyahnya.

_Tuk!_

"Jangan berbicara saat sedang makan, Minnie!" Jaejoong mengetuk kepala Changmin menggunakan sumpit miliknya.

Changmin menelan makanannya susah payah. Disambarnya cepat gelas berisi air putih yang berada di samping piringnya, lalu meneguk isinya rakus.

"Junchan melirikku seolah menyuruhku untuk mengambil dan memakan brokoli yang berada dimangkuknya, _Umma_," jelas Changmin yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah pelototan oleh sang kakak.

"Pelototanmu itu terlihat aneh, Su-_ie_, karena matamu sipit. Lebih baik kau habiskan saja semua brokoli itu sebelum _umma_-mu memelototimu dengan mata besarnya itu." Kali ini Yunho bersuara, namun Jaejoong langsung memelototinya seketika.

"_Hihi_! _Appa_ yang dipelototi _Umma_." Junsu terkikik dan langsung memakan sarapannya. Namun, dia mengeluarkan erangan tidak suka saat sayuran berwarna hijau itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sementara itu, di salah satu kursi makan yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kursi Yunho, Yoochun tersenyum kalem menikmati suasana pagi yang unik khas Keluarga Jung.

Hantu tampan itu merasa terhibur dengan interaksi serta celotehan-celotehan yang disajikan keluarga kecil itu. Hati Yoochun menghangat. _Ah_, dia merindukan keluarganya.

"Yoochunnie, setelah pulang sekolah nanti, temani aku bermain bola, ya!" celetuk Junsu.

"Kau ingin kakimu terluka lagi, _huh_? Demi seluruh bebek yang ada di muka bumi ini, kakimu baru saja sembuh, Junchan!"

Junsu mendengus, "Aku tidak bermain bola sendirian. Ada Yoochunnie yang akan menemaniku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Tiang!"

"Benar kata Changmin, kakimu baru saja sembuh, Su-_ie_. Lebih baik kau tidak melakukan aktivitas yang bisa saja mencederai kakimu lagi," ujar Yunho bijak.

"Hanya sebentar saja, _Appa_. _Please_! Aku sudah lama tidak bermain bola. Aku rindu. Kali ini aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati saat bermain nanti. Boleh, kan? Ya, ya, ya?"

Yoochun melirik Changmin, namun si bungsu hanya mengedikkam bahunya. Pandangannya beralih pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas, "Baiklah, _Umma_ mengijinkanmu untuk bermain bola. Tapi, hanya sebentar saja dan kau juga harus berhati-hati. Dan kau, Chun! Awasi Junsu dengan baik! Jangan sampai dia bermain di luar batas."

"Siap, Jaejoongie _Umma_!" balas Yoochun tegas.

"_Yey_! _Umma_ yang terbaik!" pekik Junsu senang.

"Tapi, segera habiskan brokoli-brokoli itu! _Umma_ tidak suka jika kau menyisakan makanan dimangkukmu."

"Baiklah, _Umma_!" angguk Junsu pasrah.

.

.

.

Junsu dan Yoochun sedang asyik bermain sepakbola di pekarangan depan rumah. Sementara Changmin lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di teras samping rumah sambil menyantap es krim dan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan.

Changmin menikmati suasana sore yang hangat. Dedaunan dari pepohonan tinggi yang berada disekeliling rumahnya terus bergerak tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Changmin memandang sekeliling. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya tertuju pada pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Dia cepat-cepat menghabiskan es krimnya, lalu setengah berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

Pagar kayu baru telah dipasang di bibir jurang, menggantikan pagar lama yang sudah lapuk dan rusak akibat termakan usia. Lumut-lumut di sekitar tempat itupun juga sudah dibersihkan.

Yunholah yang melakukan semua pekerjaan itu. Dia tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpa Junsu akan terjadi lagi pada orang lain. Oleh karena itu, dia berinisiatif untuk mengganti pagar kayu itu menjadi yang baru.

Changmin berjalan menghampiri pagar. Tangannya menyentuh pucuk pagar yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada orang dewasa itu. Bayangan tentang Junsu yang terjatuh kembali hadir di dalam pikirannya.

Changmin menatap miris dasar jurang tersebut. Yoochun pun juga pernah menjadi korban. Bahkan lelaki berdahi lebar itu meregang nyawa di bawah sana.

Pandangan mata Changmin bergeser ke arah kanan, di mana ada rumpun pohon bambu yang lebat di sana. Seketika itu juga, Changmin kembali teringat tentang cerita kematian Yoochun.

Seingatnya, para _bodyguard_ suruhan Paman Yoochun menguburkan jasad pemuda malang itu di bawah rumpun pohon bambu tersebut dan tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahuinya kecuali para _bodyguard_ dan sang paman yang jahat itu sendiri. Lalu, apakah itu berarti jika jasad Yoochun masih terkubur di bawah sana?

Changmin tersentak dari pemikirannya. Jika memang jasad Yoochun masih terkubur di tempat itu dan belum pernah dipindahkan sama sekali, itukah alasan mengapa arwah pemuda tampan itu masih bergentayangan hingga saat ini?

Changmin memekik girang saat otaknya memikirkan sebuah analisa yang tepat. Dia berlari tergesa menuju halaman depan untuk menemui Yoochun.

"Yoochun _Hyung_!"

Yoochun dan Junsu menghentikan kegiataannya saat mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"Ada apa, Min? Aku hampir saja mencetak gol jika kau tidak datang dan mengacaukan konsentrasiku," kesal Yoochun.

"_Aish_! Ini bukan saatnya untuk mencetak gol, _Hyung_. Sepertinya aku telah mengetahui alasan mengapa arwahmu terus bergentayangan di sini dan bukannya menetap damai di surga sana."

"_Huh_? Benarkah kau mengetahui alasannya?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

Changmin mengangguk pasti. "Ikut aku!"

Changmin kembali berlari menuju ke pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Yoochun dan Junsu yang masih bingung, hanya mengikuti langkahnya saja.

"Mengapa kita harus kemari, Min? _Umma_ akan marah jika mengetahui kita bermain di tempat ini." Junsu bergidik takut. Sepertinya dia masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Kita tidak akan bermain di sini, Junchan. Lagipula, _appa_ telah memasang pagar baru ini. Jadi, tempat ini sudah aman sekarang."

Mereka bertiga kini berdiri di dekat pagar, menghadap ke arah jurang.

"Yoochun _Hyung_, lihat rumpun pohon bambu itu! Apakah benar jasadmu dikuburkan begitu saja di sana oleh _bodyguard-bodyguard_ suruhan pamanmu?" tanya Changmin sembari menunjuk ke tempat yang dimaksudnya.

Bola mata Yoochun bergerak mengikuti arah telunjuk Changmin.

"Benar, disitulah jasadku dikubur. Rumpun bambu itu tumbuh semakin tinggi dan lebat saja," lirih Yoochun sendu. Dia kembali teringat akan kematiannya.

"Jasadmu tidak pernah dipindahkan ke tempat lain, kan, _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui jika aku mati dan dikubur di tempat itu. _Yeah_, kecuali pamanku dan para _bodyguard_-nya itu."

Changmin menjentikkan jarinya, "Tepat seperti dugaanku! Kematianmu yang tiba-tiba dan jasadmu yang dikubur secara tidak layak. Kurasa itulah alasan mengapa arwahmu masih bergentayangan hingga saat ini, _Hyung_."

"_Wow_! Sebuah pemikiran yang sangat hebat, Min!" Junsu tiba-tiba menyela setelah sedari tadi dirinya hanya diam dan mengamati interaksi kedua pemuda disampingnya.

"Jadi, begitukah alasannya?" gumam Yoochun dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Mungkin saja. Dan kurasa kita harus menggali tempat itu untuk mengambil sisa tulang belulangmu, lalu menguburnya kembali di tempat yang lebih layak. Mungkin dengan begitu, arwahmu akan tenang dan tidak bergentayangan lagi, _Hyung_."

Yoochun menatap Changmin tidak percaya, "Astaga! Kau benar-benar jenius, Jung Changmin! Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal sesederhana itu sebelumnya."

"_Ck_! Percuma jidatmu seluas itu, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun kau gunakan untuk berpikir, _Hyung_!" cibir Changmin pedas.

"_Yah_!" pekik Yoochun tidak terima.

"_Hmm_, bukankah berpikir itu menggunakan otak? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan jidat?" gumam Junsu polos.

"_Eh_, benar juga. _Yah_! Aku tarik kata-kataku kembali. Ternyata kau tidak sepenuhnya jenius, Jung Changmin!"

Changmin hanya mendengus. Oke, kali ini dia mengakui jika kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi salah. Tapi tentu saja, dia hanya mau mengakuinya di dalam hati.

"Sudahlah! Kita coba saja untuk melakukan hal itu. Siapa tahu analisaku kali ini tepat dan misteri arwah gentayangan Yoochun _Hyung_ akan segera terselesaikan," sahut Changmin, membuat Yoochun dan Junsu mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, sebaiknya kau bicarakan masalah ini dengan kedua orang tuamu juga, Min. Mungkin mereka bersedia membantu. Tidak mudah untuk turun ke dasar jurang sana dan menggali tanah di bawah rumpun pohon bambu yang sangat lebat itu," nasihat Yoochun.

Changmin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Semoga saja misteri ini akan segera terpecahkan."

Yoochun tersenyum haru. Akhirnya ada juga orang yang berbaik hati menolongnya untuk kembali ke surga. Yoochun memandang langit yang tampak cerah sore ini.

_'Umma, Appa, aku akan segera menyusul kalian,'_ batin Yoochun pasti.

"Yoochunnie..."

Yoochun dan Changmin menoleh saat mendengar lirihan Junsu. Pemuda imut itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa denganmu, Junchan?" cemas Changmin. Yoochun pun ikut merasa khawatir pada Junsu.

"Jika nanti arwahmu benar-benar kembali ke surga, bukankah itu berarti kau meninggalkan kami di sini?"

Yoochun tertegun. Benar kata Junsu. Dia merasa bimbang sekarang. Di satu sisi, dia ingin arwahnya tenang dan kembali ke surga. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Keluarga Jung yang selama ini telah dianggap seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Changmin menepuk bahu sang kakak, "Memang akan menyedihkan, tapi tempat yang baik dan layak untuk Yoochun _Hyung_ bukan di sini. Arwahnya sudah sangat lama berada di bumi, mungkin sudah saatnya Yoochun _Hyung_ kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada."

_Hiks~_

Junsu mulai menangis. Jujur, dia merasa sangat sedih jika harus berpisah dengan Yoochun. Tapi, dia tidak boleh egois. Bagaimanapun, alam kehidupan mereka kini telah berbeda.

Yoochun membungkuk untuk mengambil bola sepak milik Junsu yang tergeletak di atas tanah, lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan sang pemilik yang saat ini tengah terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Junsu mendongakkan kepala dan mengulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk meraih bola yang disodorkan Yoochun. Setelahnya, dia memeluk erat bola itu. Tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Percayalah! Kita bertiga pasti akan bertemu lagi. Mungkin, di kehidupan yang akan datang," lirih Yoochun sambil mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

Junsu terus terisak sambil memeluk bola. Changmin merasakan jika bola matanya mulai memanas sekarang. Dia memandang ke arah lain, tidak berani untuk memandang Yoochun. Changmin takut air matanya akan ikut tumpah saat melihat wajah dan senyuman sosok yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

Angin sore berhembus pelan. Terasa hangat dan sejuk dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ketiga pemuda itu masih setia berdiri ditempatnya masing-masing.

Diam dan memikirkan banyak hal.

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

Hmm, pendek banget, yah ._.v

Mungkin ff ini akan segera berakhir :D  
*pukpuk jidat*

.

Balasan review:

(lovara)  
Yup, bener banget. Jejung yang nyuruh :D

(nickeYJcassie)  
Keke~ Makasih juga udah setia review, kak =))  
Ini lanjutannya ^^

(birin . rin)  
Jejung yang jahil dan Yunho yang penakut :P

(Rnye)  
Hihi~ :v

(kimmy ranaomi)  
Hhe, diluar dugaan, yah :D

(fera950224)  
Ga papa, kok. Selamat datang di ff abal ini :D  
Iya, Jejung yang nyuruh Chun. Ini lanjutannya, yaa ^^

(nabratz)  
Keke~ Kepala keluarga kena giliran ditakuti juga :v

(Han Haneul)  
Tuh Jejung udah dikerjain balik ama Yunho  
*eh*

(Guest 1)  
Iya, Jejung yang nyuruh :D

(Miss Chocoffee)  
Ga papa, terima kasih banyak dan selamat datang ^^  
Iya, Jejung yang nyuruh Chun buat nakutin Yunho.

(alby)  
Emang itu rencananya Jejung ^^

(Reanelisabeth)  
Iya, bener =))

(LadySsi)  
Iya, Jejung kan emang nakal *eh*  
Ini udah lanjut, fighting ^^9

(babychokyu)  
Jejung emang lagi usil :D

(Red Sky)  
Hihi, Yunho mah pingsan gegara capek n ketakutan. Yup, Jejung yang nyuruh si jidat buat nakutin suaminya :D  
Ini udah lanjut ^^

(Guest 2)  
Hhe, hukumannya bukan disita kartu kreditnya, tapi...  
Tuh tebak sendiri yaa :P

(pembaca)  
Merasa aneh karena Yunho jadi penakut, ya?  
Hhe, ga papa, kok. Ini udah lanjut ^^

(MaxMin)  
Iya, itu ulah Jejung yang nakal.  
Ini lanjutannya ^^

(Jidat Biased)  
Yup, bener banget :D

(Oktavian)  
Yunho emang takut :D  
Ini lanjutannya ^^

(Rahma94)  
Hhe, akhirnya Yunho dikerjain juga =D

(Minhyunni1318)  
Yunho pingsan.  
Bukan bahasa Sunda ini mah, tapi plesetan dari judul film The Conjuring :D  
Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^^

(sycarp)  
Yup, Jejung yang nyuruh Chun :D  
Hmm, di sini YooSu cuma temenan doang, bukan jadi couple. Maaf...

(HyuieYunnie)  
Ini udah lanjut ^^  
Tambahan cast? Hmm, kayaknya belum kepikiran, deh :D

(Shim JaeCho)  
Ga papa, makasih banyak udah review ^^  
Ini udah lanjut ^^

(YumiChwang)  
Walau mental upil, tapi tetep kece, dong :v *eh*  
Siapa yang jarang nongol di fb? Saya?

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**lovara | nickeYJcassie | birin . rin | Rnye | kimmy ranaomi | fera950224 | nabratz | Han Haneul | Guest 1 | Miss Chocoffee | alby | Reanelisabeth | LadySsi | babychokyu | Red Sky | Guest 2 | pembaca | MaxMin | Jidat Biased | Oktavian | Rahma94 | Minhyunni1318 | sycarp | HyuieYunnie | Shim JaeCho | YumiChwang**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent readers juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

For new readers, welcome :))

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_jijidat_


	9. CHAPTER 8

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Chaptered  
by jijidat

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**

Yoochun membungkuk untuk mengambil bola sepak milik Junsu yang tergeletak di atas tanah, lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan sang pemilik yang saat ini tengah terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Junsu mendongakkan kepala dan mengulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk meraih bola yang disodorkan Yoochun. Setelahnya, dia memeluk erat bola itu. Tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Percayalah! Kita bertiga pasti akan bertemu lagi. Mungkin, di kehidupan yang akan datang," lirih Yoochun sambil mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

Junsu terus terisak sambil memeluk bola. Changmin merasakan jika bola matanya mulai memanas sekarang. Dia memandang ke arah lain, tidak berani untuk memandang Yoochun. Changmin takut air matanya akan ikut tumpah saat melihat wajah dan senyuman sosok yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

Angin sore berhembus pelan. Terasa hangat dan sejuk dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ketiga pemuda itu masih setia berdiri ditempatnya masing-masing.

Diam dan memikirkan banyak hal.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

.

.

"_Aaarrgghh_!"

Erangan kesal kembali terdengar dari mulut Junsu. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia berkutat dengan PR matematikanya yang hanya terdiri dari sepuluh soal. Padahal, baru tadi pagi dia mendapatkan materi tentang pelajaran itu. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, Junsu merasa jika kesepuluh soal itu sangatlah sulit untuk dikerjakan.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja dia meminta Changmin untuk membantunya. _Hey_, walaupun Changmin masih berada satu tingkat di bawah Junsu, tapi percayalah jika otak jeniusnya mampu memahami pelajaran yang bahkan belum pernah diterimanya di sekolah.

Junsu lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan PR-nya sendiri karena tadi pagi dia juga mengerjakan soal yang serupa. Tapi, entahlah, nyatanya dia tidak mampu mengerjakan soal-soal itu sekarang. _Well_, ada apa dengan Junsu?

"_Hiks_! Mengapa susah sekali? Padahal tadi pagi aku bisa mengerjakannya. _Hiks_!"

Junsu mulai menangis. Dia merasa frustasi karena baru dua soal yang berhasil dikerjakannya. Jam dinding kamarnya telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Mau sampai kapan dirinya bertahan dalam kesulitan itu?

"_Hiks~ Hiks~_ Aku bodoh! Bodoh!" Junsu memukuli kepalanya sebelum akhirnya melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Junsu menangis kencang.

Mata Yoochun memanas melihat pemandangan itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Junsu yang teramat frustasi. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Yoochun tahu, kejadian sore tadi masih membekas di pikiran Junsu dan sekarang berimbas pada emosi pemuda imut itu.

Ya, Junsu masih memikirkan jika nantinya Yoochun akan pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupannya. Junsu masih merasa tidak rela karena dia telah menganggap Yoochun seperti sahabat dan bagian dari keluarganya. Junsu takut kehilangan Yoochun.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Isakan Junsu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. _Ah_, sepertinya dia kelelahan akibat menangis dan akhirnya tertidur lelap.

Melihat hal itu, Yoochun segera menghampiri Junsu. Dia mengangkat perlahan tubuh Junsu. Sepelan dan selembut mungkin agar tidak mengusik mimpi pemuda imut itu. Yoochun menggendong tubuh Junsu, lalu membaringkannya ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada.

Yoochun mengusap lembut lelehan air mata di pipi Junsu yang belum mengering sepenuhnya. Dia tersenyum sendu, "Selamat malam, Su-_ie_!"

Yoochun beranjak menghampiri meja belajar. Dia membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja. Yoochun mengambil buku PR Junsu, lalu membawanya keluar menuju kamar Changmin.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_Krieet~_

Yoochun mengetuk dan langsung membuka pintu kamar Changmin yang memang tidak pernah dikunci. Yoochun tersenyum saat mendapati Changmin yang masih terjaga. Pemuda jangkung itu belum tidur dan sedang asyik memainkan _PSP_-nya di atas ranjang.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Yoochun _Hyung_. Kukira Junchan yang datang," celetuk Changmin sembari menghentikan sejenak _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan? Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Yoochun berjalan menghampiri Changmin, lalu duduk di atas ranjang.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Ini..." Yoochun menyodorkan buku PR Junsu ke hadapan Changmin.

"Sepertinya kakakmu masih teringat kejadian sore tadi. Dia menangis dan tidak bisa mengerjakan PR-nya dengan baik. Tolong kau bantu dia mengerjakan soal-soal ini."

Changmin terdiam. Diambilnya buku tulis bersampul merah itu, lalu membukanya.

"Soal segampang ini, bagaimana mungkin Junchan tidak bisa mengerjakannya?" heran Changmin.

"_Hey_, sudah kukatakan. Ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran kakakmu, jadi dia tidak dapat mengerjakan PR-nya dengan benar. Bahkan, dia sudah berkutat dengan soal-soal itu selama lebih dari satu jam dan berakhir dengan menangis karena dia merasa bodoh."

Changmin menghela napas. Sedih juga mendengar keadaan sang kakak yang seperti itu. Changmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Hyung_! Aku akan segera menyelesaikan soal-soal ini," ucap Changmin tanpa menoleh.

Yoochun mengangguk dan tetap duduk di atas ranjang sembari menunggu Changmin selesai mengerjakan PR sang kakak.

.

.

.

Junsu sudah terlihat ceria lagi pagi ini. Dia berusaha untuk tidak terlarut dalam pikiran yang mengganggunya sejak kemarin. Changmin dan Yoochun juga telah memberikan pengertian padanya bahwa semua hal yang terjadi akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Junsu menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Begitupun dengan anggota keluarga Jung yang lain. Terasa sedikit aneh memang, mengingat biasanya selalu saja terjadi keributan dan kegaduhan kecil di ruang makan itu.

"Kalian yakin dengan rencana kalian?" tanya Yunho setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Tentu saja, _Appa_. Ini semua demi kebaikan Yoochun _Hyung_," jawab Changmin penuh keyakinan.

Changmin memang sudah memberitahu kedua orang tuanya perihal rencananya untuk menggali tempat di mana dulu jasad Yoochun dikubur, lalu akan memindahkan sisa jasadnya ke tempat yang lebih layak lagi.

"Lalu, kapan kalian berencana akan melakukannya?" Giliran Jaejoong yang bertanya.

"_Hmm_, hari Minggu besok. Bagaimana menurutmu, _Hyung_?" Changmin menoleh ke arah Yoochun. Si hantu tampan itu tersenyum.

"Terserah kalian ingin melakukannya kapan saja. Aku justru berterima kasih atas kebaikan kalian yang telah bersedia membantuku," balas Yoochun.

"Baiklah, lebih cepat lebih baik. Kita harus segera memindahkan kuburan Yoochun ke tempat yang lebih layak," timpal Yunho yang langsung diangguki oleh semua yang berada di ruang makan itu.

"Yoochunnie, temani aku bermain bola lagi sepulang sekolah nanti, ya." Junsu menyela tiba-tiba. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pasti!" angguk Yoochun antusias.

Yoochun tahu, ada gurat kesedihan di balik senyum yang diperlihatkan Junsu padanya. Mungkin, sore nanti akan menjadi saat-saat di mana mereka akan bermain bola bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Yoochun tersenyum miris.

"Kali ini, kau harus ikut kami bermain bola juga, Min. Kita akan bersenang-senang bersama sebelum..." Junsu menggantung kalimatnya. Ada perasaan sesak yang menyerang dirinya tiba-tiba.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang bersama sebelum... sebelum malam tiba. _Yeah_! Karena jika sudah malam, suasana akan gelap sehingga kita pasti tidak akan bisa fokus menggiring dan menendang bola. _Haha_!"

Keempat sosok itu terdiam, sementara Changmin masih memasang senyum bodohnya. _Ah_, sepertinya pemuda jangkung itu hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan candaannya yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

_'Selera humor yang buruk,'_ batin YunJaeYooSu kompak.

"Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu, Min!" dengus Junsu.

"_Yah_! Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir dirimu lucu?" balas Changmin tidak terima.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan orang yang paling lucu, imut, unyu, dan menggemaskan. Tidak sepertimu yang mirip tiang listrik, kaku dan minta ditendang!"

"_Yah_! Diam kau, bebek jadi-jadian!"

"Terserah aku, dasar titisan tiang listrik!"

"Kau lumba-lumba terdampar!"

"Kau tiang listrik yang minta dirobohkan!"

"_Yah_! Akan kupanggang kau, Bebek!"

"Kau pikir aku takut? Aku akan menggergajimu, Tiang!"

"_Yah_!"

"_Yah_!"

Yunho menghela napas. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pagi yang sunyi dan tenang ternyata tidak berlangsung lama karena kedua putra mereka akhirnya kembali ribut seperti biasa.

Yoochun tersenyum geli. Akhirnya, ruang makan itu kembali terasa ramai. Dalam hati, dia berterima kasih pada Changmin. Changmin telah berusaha mencairkan suasana walaupun dengan candaan bodohnya dan harus berakhir dengan adu mulut bersama sang kakak.

_Hmm_, suasana pagi khas Keluarga Jung. Yoochun pasti akan sangat merindukan suasana itu kelak jika dirinya sudah kembali ke surga.

.

.

.

Yoochun dan keempat anggota Keluarga Jung telah berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah. Hari ini hari Minggu dan mereka akan menjalankan rencana mereka. Mereka bersiap turun ke dalam jurang untuk menggali dan mengambil sisa jasad Yoochun.

Yunho dan Changmin sedang mengikat seutas tali tambang ke batang pohon besar tak jauh dari bibir jurang. Tali itu diikat sangat kuat karena nantinya tali itulah yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menuruni jurang.

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang iritasi suami serta anak bungsunya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ikatan tali tambang.

"Kalian tidak perlu serepot itu. _Hey_, Yoochun bisa menggendong kita satu per satu, lalu berjalan menuruni jurang menggunakan kekuatannya."

Yunho dan Changmin menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mereka berdua hanya terbengong, merasa bodoh karena tidak sedikitpun memikirkan hal semacam itu sebelumnya. Junsu terkikik, sementara Yoochun tersenyum geli.

"_Yah_! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" pekik Yunho frustasi.

Changmin hanya mendengus dan melangkah malas menghampiri Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun. Diikuti Yunho yang masih setia menggerutu dibelakangnya.

"Kukira kalian juga berpikiran yang sama dengan kami," ujar Jaejoong santai.

"_Haish_! Tapi nyatanya, kami tidak berpikiran seperti itu, Jae." Yunho tampak kesal.

"_Umma_ memang suka melihat kita menderita, _Appa_," celetuk Changmin yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah _death-glare_ oleh sang ibu.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan misi ini sebelum hari beranjak sore," sela Junsu bijak.

"Iya, Junsu benar. Aku akan menggendong kalian satu per satu. Ingat! Jangan banyak bergerak saat kugendong nanti, cobalah untuk tetap rileks. Jika takut, tutuplah mata kalian."

Keempat anggota Keluarga Jung serempak mengangguk paham setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yoochun.

Yunho yang mendapatkan giliran pertama untuk turun. Yoochun menggendong tubuh Yunho dipunggungnya, lalu dia berjalan cepat menuruni jurang.

Setelah sampai di dasar jurang, dia menurunkan Yunho dan kembali melesat ke atas. Begitu seterusnya hingga keempat orang itu berhasil menjejakkan kaki mereka di dasar jurang.

Selain menggendong Keluarga Jung, Yoochun juga mengangkut peralatan yang akan digunakan untuk menggali kuburannya. Ada cangkul, linggis, sekop, sarung tangan, masker, dan selembar kain putih lebar.

Setelah semua peralatan siap, mereka beranjak menuju rumpun bambu di mana jasad Yoochun dulu dikuburkan. Sebelum mulai menggali, mereka terlebih dahulu memakai masker dan sarung tangan. Mereka juga mencabuti rumput liar dan menyingkirkan sampah dedaunan yang berserakan di atas tanah.

"Dimana letak jasadmu dikuburkan, _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin. Suaranya terdengar pelan karena teredam masker yang sedang dipakainya.

Yoochun mengamati tanah di sekitar rumpun bambu. Bukannya dia lupa, tapi memang karena waktu telah berjalan sangat lama. Rumpun bambu yang dulu, tentu saja terlihat berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Yoochun tersenyum cerah saat menemukan sebuah batu berbentuk oval yang tidak terlalu besar. Rupanya saat jasadnya dikuburkan dulu, Yoochun sempat menaruh batu lonjong itu di atas kuburannya sebagai ganti batu nisan.

"Di sini! Batu lonjong ini adalah nisanku," tunjuk Yoochun.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai menggali!" seru Yunho, membuat yang lain ikut berseru juga.

Sekitar satu jam lebih menggali, akhirnya mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Jasad Yoochun kini tinggal tersisa kerangkanya saja, namun masih lengkap dalam balutan pakaian serba putih dan sepatu fantovel hitam yang digunakannya saat terjatuh dan meninggal dulu. Pakaian putih itu kini telah memudar warnanya, bercampur dengan warna tanah yang gelap.

Kelima sosok itu terdiam. Pandangan mereka fokus pada kerangka manusia yang berada di dalam tanah itu. Yunho dan Yoochun berada di dalam tanah, berdiri tepat di samping kerangka. Sementara itu, Changmin berjongkok di atas tanah, tepat di bibir galian. Jaejoong dan Junsu juga berjongkok tak jauh dari Changmin.

_Hiks~_

Junsulah orang pertama yang menangis. Dia tidak tega melihat kondisi kerangka Yoochun yang sudah lama tertimbun tanah itu. Jaejoong meraih bahu si sulung, memeluknya erat dari samping. Jaejoong pun tak kuasa menahan laju air matanya. Dia menangis bersama Junsu.

Mendengar suara pilu itu, hati Yunho bergetar. Mata musangnya ikut menitikkan air mata. Yunho menangis dalam diam.

Changmin masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Bola matanya memanas, tapi entah mengapa air matanya enggan mengalir dari sana. Changmin memalingkan wajahnya, memandang sendu pepohonan yang terhampar dihadapannya.

Dari semuanya, tentu Yoochunlah yang paling merasa terpukul. Akhirnya, dia bisa kembali melihat jasadnya walau sudah tidak utuh lagi. Yoochun berjongkok. Tangannya terulur membenarkan letak dasi kupu-kupu si kerangka yang tampak miring.

"Nah, seperti ini lebih baik," ucapnya saat melihat letak dasi yang sudah kembali lurus.

Sebenarnya, Yoochun sangat ingin menagis sekarang. Bahkan jika perlu, dia ingin berteriak kencang untuk meluapkan kesedihannya. Namun, entah mengapa mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat.

Yunho berjongkok dan menepuk bahu Yoochun. Pria bermata musang itu tersenyum kecil, "Sudah saatnya kita memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih baik dan layak."

Yoochun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Yunho. Dibantu Yunho, Yoochun mengangkat perlahan kerangka tubuhnya. Sementara di tepi tanah galian itu, Changmin telah menggelar sehelai kain putih yang cukup lebar dan tebal.

Jaejoong dan Junsu ikut menunggu di samping Changmin. Mereka berusaha menghentikan tangis saat Yunho dan Yoochun mengangkat kerangka itu, walaupun sebenarnya mereka masih ingin menumpahkan air mata kesedihan mereka.

Suara gemerutuk tulang terdengar. _Ah_, pasti karena tulang-tulang itu sudah rapuh dan keropos. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya terlepas dan terjatuh saat kerangka itu diangkat.

Dengan hati-hati, Jaejoong dan kedua putranya mengambil alih kerangka Yoochun, lalu membaringkannya di atas lembaran kain putih yang sudah terhampar. Yunho dan Yoochun kembali membungkuk untuk mengambil beberapa tulang yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

Setelah semua tulang terkumpul dan ditata ulang di atas kain, Yunho dan Yoochun keluar dari dalam tanah. Mereka pun kemudian membantu Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin untuk membungkus erat kerangka milik Yoochun.

Setelah terbungkus rapi, mereka menutup galian tanah dan bersiap untuk kembali ke atas jurang guna mengubur kerangka itu.

Yoochun pun kembali menggendong mereka satu persatu ke atas jurang. Tak lupa, dia juga membawa kerangka tubuhnya sendiri dan juga mengangkut peralatan yang digunakan untuk menggali.

Setelah sampai di atas, Yunho beserta Yoochun dan Changmin kembali menggali tanah. Kali ini tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar di halaman belakang rumah mereka, pohon di mana Yunho dan Changmin mengikat tali tambang pagi tadi. Tempat itulah yang nantinya akan menjadi kuburan baru bagi Yoochun.

Setelah tanah di bawah pohon itu tergali, mereka mengambil peti kayu yang telah mereka siapkan sebelumnya. Lalu, memasukkan bungkusan kerangka itu kedalamnya.

Karena berat, Yoochunlah yang akhirnya memasukkan peti itu ke dalam galian tanah menggunakan kekuatannya. Yoochun dan keempat orang itu kembali terdiam. Pandangan mereka mengarah ke tempat yang sama, ke arah peti kayu yang sudah masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Semoga kau betah di rumah barumu, _Hyung_." Changmin yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu di sana," imbuh Yunho.

"Kau pasti akan segera berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuamu. _Hey_, sampaikan salamku pada mereka!" Jaejoong tampak memaksakan senyumnya.

"Dan... Walaupun kita berpisah, tapi kau akan tetap berada di sini, di dalam hati kami," lirih Junsu yang ternyata sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya yang bisa tumpah kapan saja.

Yoochun menangis dalam diam. Dia ingin membalas semua ucapan itu, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Mulutnya seolah terkunci. Mata sipitnya hanya bisa memandang Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang menimbun petinya dengan tanah.

Setengah jam berlalu, tanah itu sudah tertutup sempurna, lengkap dengan sebuah batu nisan diatasnya.

RIP

Park Yoochun

Yoochun masih menangis, bahkan disaat anggota Keluarga Jung telah berdiri disampingnya. Hingga kemudian...

_Deg!_

Waktu seakan berhenti. Yoochun dapat merasakan perubahan drastis itu. Dia juga mendapati keluarga kecil itu terdiam kaku bak patung.

_'Ada apa ini sebenarnya?'_ batin Yoochun.

Wush~

Angin kencang bertiup. Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya saat sebuah bayangan hitam melayang di langit, kemudian bergerak cepat menghampirinya.

Sosok hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan Yoochun. Tubuhnya melayang sedikit di atas tanah. Jubah hitam yang dikenakannya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Hiro-_ssi_?" Yoochun membelalakkan matanya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Hiro itu tersenyum, "Apa kabar, Park Yoochun? Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

"Apakah kali ini kau kan benar-benar menjemputku?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tentu saja. Tuhan sudah memerintahkanku untuk mengantarmu kembali ke surga. Jadi, arwahmu tidak akan bergentayangan lagi di bumi."

"Tapi, aku masih ingin berada di sini," lirih Yoochun sembari memandang keempat anggota Keluarga Jung yang amat disayanginya.

Hiro tersenyum lagi, "Waktumu di bumi sudah habis, sudah saatnya kau kembali ke tempat asalmu. Kedua orang tuamu telah menunggumu di sana."

Yoochun menangis lagi. Dia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini rasa rindunya terobati karena adanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah dia anggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

"Waktu kita sangat terbatas, Park Yoochun. Aku akan kembali menjalankan waktu yang sempat terhenti ini agar kau bisa berpamitan pada mereka. Gunakanlah waktu terakhirmu sebaik-baiknya!"

_Wush~_

Belum sempat Yoochun membalas ucapan Hiro, angin kencang kembali berhembus. Waktu yang sempat terhenti pun kini berjalan kembali.

"Yoochun _Hyung_! Ka-kakimu... kakimu..."

Pekikan Changmin membuat semua mata mengarah pada kaki Yoochun. Yunho kaget, Jaejoong membekap mulutnya, dan Junsu kembali terisak.

Yoochun justru tersenyum. Tubuhnya mulai memudar perlahan. Dia benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Yunho _Appa_, Jaejoongie _Umma_, Junsu-_ie_, dan Changmin. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikan kalian selama ini. Aku hanya berharap semoga setelah ini, kalian dapat hidup lebih baik lagi."

Jaejoong dan Junsu menangis. Sementara Yunho dan Changmin berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar walaupun ekspresi wajah mereka menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Yunho _Appa_, kaulah sosok pria terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku banyak hal. Kelak jika aku hidup di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku berharap bisa menjadi pria hebat sepertimu."

Pertahanan Yunho runtuh. Akhirnya dia menangis juga setelah mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Jaejoongie _Umma_, kau adalah sosok ibu yang tak kalah hebat. Terima kasih atas semua perhatian, kasih sayang, dan curahan nasihat yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini. Aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi ibu kandungku sendiri."

Tangis Jaejoong makin kencang. Jaejoong pun juga menganggap Yoochun seperti putra kandungnya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat sedih harus berpisah dengan sosok berdahi lebar yang amat disayanginya itu.

"Junsu-_ie_... _Hey_, seorang lelaki tidak boleh cengeng! Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menjadi pria yang kuat dan pantang menangis! Terima kasih untuk semua waktu menyenangkan yang kita lalui bersama. Kau sahabat terbaikku, aku menyayangimu!"

Junsu terus menangis. Dia tidak peduli jika Yoochun mengatainya cengeng. Junsu merasa tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengan sahabat terbaiknya dalam waktu secepat ini.

"Dan kau, Changmin. Si tiang listrik jenius kita, _keke_! Terima kasih telah menjadi adik yang hebat untukku. Walaupun usiamu yang paling muda, tapi pemikiranmu sungguh dewasa. Oh, ya, kau harus selalu menemani Junsu bermain sepakbola jika aku tidak ada nanti. Kalian juga harus akur, jangan bertengkar terus, oke?!"

Changmin mengangguk pelan. Air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat kehilangan.

Tubuh Yoochun telah memudar separuhnya dan kini menyisakan separuh tubuh bagian atasnya yang masih utuh. Yoochun memandang intens satu per satu orang yang disayanginya itu. Dia menangis lagi.

"Aku pamit! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Aku menyayangi kalian!"

"Kami lebih menyayangimu, Chun," ucap Yunho.

"Berbahagialah dengan keluargamu di sana," imbuh Jaejoong.

"Jangan lupakan kami, Yoochunnie!" sahut Junsu.

"Kami akan selalu mengingatmu, _Hyung_!" timpal Changmin.

Yoochun mengangguk dan mempersembahkan senyuman terakhirnya. Keempat anggota Keluarga Jung itupun membalas senyuman Yoochun penuh haru.

Hingga akhirnya, tubuh Yoochun memudar seluruhnya, menghilang tak berbekas. Hanya angin yang berhembus kencang seolah mengantar kepergian sosok tampan berkening lebar itu.

"Selamat jalan, Park Yoochun! Kami semua menyayangimu..."

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

Huhu~  
Saya mewek pas nulis chapter ini ToT  
*peluk bang jidat*

.

**Balasan review:**

(hyejinpark)  
Se-seru jidat Chun :D  
*eh*

(Rahma94)  
Iya, mungkin 1 atau 2 chap lagi :)

(YumiChwang)  
Junchan ama Changmin buat saya :3  
*dimasa*

(Selena Park)  
Iya, jasad Chun dikubur lagi di tempat yang lebih layak. Iya, mungkin 1 atau 2 chap lagi bakal tamat :)  
Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^^

(babychokyu)  
Tapi, Chun tetap harus pergi :')

(hi jj91)  
Hhe, kira-kira Jejung hamil lagi ga yaa?  
Keep reading aja :)

(Miss Chocoffee)  
Iya, Chun harus balik ke surga. Ini udah update, tapi kayaknya masih pendek ._.v

(HyuieYunnie)  
Happy ending? Keep reading aja, okay~ ;)  
Ini udah update, fighting juga buat kamu :)

(7D)  
Sudah saatnya arwah Chun tenang di alam sana :)  
Ini lanjutannya, keep reading juga yaa :)

(PURPLE-KIMlee)  
Sepertinya ini klimaksnya, Chun harus pergi.  
Hmm, reinkarnasi? Keep reading aja ;)

(Alby)  
Keep reading and you'll know the answer ;)

(sangreng)  
Terima kasih dan selamat datang ^^  
Maaf, tapi YooSu bukan couple di sini. Maaf juga karena chap ini masih pendek ._.v

(Jidat Biased)  
Hhe, terima kasih, MinSu emang kocak xD

(Reanelisabeth)  
Hmm, mungkin Changmin.  
*eh*

(fera950224)  
Iya, jadi selama ini arwah Chun gentayangan karena mati mendadak dan dikubur secara tidak layak. Keep reading aja untuk tau jawabannya ;)  
Terima kasih, ini lanjutannya ^^

(nabratz)  
Iya, Chun tetap pergi.  
Soal hamil/reinkarnasi, keep reading aja yaa ;)  
ini udah lanjut ^^

(Kyuhyuk07)  
Ini udah update ^^

(lovara)  
Junchan ama saya :D  
*plak*

(Red Sky)  
Iya, sudah saatnya Chun kembali ke surga.  
Ini lanjutannya ^^

(LadySsi)  
Iya, Chun harus tetap pergi.  
Happy ending? Keep reading, okay~ ;)  
Kamu juga harus semangat, muach~ :*

(Shim JaeCho)  
Hha, cukup sekali Yunho dikerjain :D

(Oktavian)  
Ini udah update :D

(Jenny)  
Iya, bener banget, setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan :)  
Ini udah lanjut ^^

(hoshi . dissy)  
Hey, salam kenal juga, owlie ^^ Selamat datang!  
Saya belum bisa jawab sekarang, keep reading aja yaa :)  
Terima kasih juga buat kamu yang sudah bersedia membaca n me-review ff ini :)

(MaxMin)  
Ini udah lanjut :)

(nickeYJcassie)  
Jaema nakal, sih, jadi musti dihukum :v  
Iya, emang Chun harus tetap kembali ke surga ._.  
*kecup jidat*

(Star Litz)  
Thanks, ini udah lanjut ^^

(blauen)  
Thank you so much and welcome to my absurd fanfic xD  
Hha, why must be Jejung?  
Coz the tittle is Chunjuring, so the ghost is Chun :v

(Guest 1)  
Chun emang harus pergi, ini lanjutannya :)

(Guest 2)  
Ga papa, selamat datang :)  
Ini udah lanjut ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**hyejinpark | Rahma94 | YumiChwang | Selena Jung | babychokyu | hi jj91 | Miss Chocoffee | HyuieYunnie | 7D | PURPLE-KIMlee | Alby | sangreng | Jidat Biased | Reanelisabeth | fera 950224 | nabratz | Kyuhyuk07 | lovara | Red Sky | LadySsi | Shin JaeCho | Oktavian | Jenny | hoshi . dissy | MaxMin | nickeYJcassie | Star Litz | blauen | Guest 1 | Guest 2**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent readers juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

For new readers, welcome :))

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_jijidat_


	10. CHAPTER 9 - END

**THE CHUNJURING**  
DBSK Yaoi Fanfiction Chaptered  
by jijidat

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi

Terinspirasi dari film horor **The Conjuring**. Hanya memakai plesetan judul dan cerita tentang rumah berhantunya saja. Isi cerita sungguh sangat berbeda :P

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**-PREVIOUS CHAP-**

Tubuh Yoochun telah memudar separuhnya dan kini menyisakan separuh tubuh bagian atasnya yang masih utuh. Yoochun memandang intens satu per satu orang yang disayanginya itu. Dia menangis lagi.

"Aku pamit! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Aku menyayangi kalian!"

"Kami lebih menyayangimu, Chun," ucap Yunho.

"Berbahagialah dengan keluargamu di sana," imbuh Jaejoong.

"Jangan lupakan kami, Yoochunnie!" sahut Junsu.

"Kami akan selalu mengingatmu, _Hyung_!" timpal Changmin.

Yoochun mengangguk dan mempersembahkan senyuman terakhirnya. Keempat anggota Keluarga Jung itu pun membalas senyuman Yoochun penuh haru.

Hingga akhirnya, tubuh Yoochun memudar seluruhnya, menghilang tak berbekas. Hanya angin yang berhembus kencang seolah mengantar kepergian sosok tampan berkening lebar itu.

"Selamat jalan, Park Yoochun! Kami semua menyayangimu..."

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

.

.

_Bruk!_

Jaejoong meletakkan kantung belajaannya dia atas meja dapur. Dia baru saja pulang berbelanja dan sekarang hendak memasak untuk makan siang.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaannya, lalu memilah-milahnya untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas.

"_Hmm_, hari ini aku akan memasak sup daging saja. Yoochun pasti su-"

Jaejoong terdiam. Tangannya meremas erat kotak _sterofoam_ berisi daging yang sedang dipegangnya. Yoochun sudah pergi seminggu yang lalu, namun bayang-bayang hantu berkening lebar itu masih teringat jelas dalam benak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ingat, Yoochun sering menemaninya memasak di dapur. Terkadang, Yoochun membantunya mencuci dan memotong bahan-bahan masakan. Dan walaupun Yoochun tidak ikut makan, tapi dia selalu memuji bau masakan Jaejoong yang sangat wangi dan membangkitkan nafsu makan, terutama aroma khas sup daging buatan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Dia kembali berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya. Saat tangannya menyentuh plastik yang berisi tomat segar, Jaejoong kembali terdiam. _Ah_, dia teringat saat pertama kali Yoochun mengganggunya.

"_Hey_, kau tidak berniat untuk menggangguku lagi? Ganggu saja, aku berjanji tidak akan memukulimu kali ini," gumam Jaejoong entah kepada siapa.

Si cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata besarnya.

Selama hampir satu menit, Jaejoong bertahan dalam posisi itu. Hingga kemudian, dia tersentak dan cepat-cepat menghapus lelehan air matanya.

"_Ah_, aku harus memasak. Yoochun juga pasti akan bersedih jika melihatku dalam keadaan yang seperti ini."

Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia pun segera memulai acara memasaknya yang sempat tertunda akibat rasa rindunya yang mendadak muncul pada Yoochun.

.

.

.

Junsu berjalan riang menuruni tangga. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat bola sepak kesayangannya. Langkah riangnya terus berayun menuju halaman samping rumah.

"Yoochunnie, ayo kita bermain bo-"

Ucapan dan langkah kaki Junsu terhenti begitu saja. Kini dia berdiri diam di tengah-tengah halaman yang sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, hanya hembusan angin sore yang menyapanya.

Junsu memandang sendu bola sepak ditangannya. Dia menjatuhkan bola itu ke atas tanah dan menahannya menggunakan sebelah kakinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus bermain bola sendiri. Changmin belum pulang karena sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya," gumam Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum dan mulai memainkan bola sepaknya. Menggiring dan menendang. Hingga kemudian, bola itu terlempar jauh ke arah halaman belakang.

Junsu berlari kecil untuk mengambil bolanya. Tubuhnya menegang kaku saat menyadari jika bolanya berhenti menggelinding tepat di samping makam Yoochun.

Junsu mengambil bolanya, lalu berjongkok di samping makam yang baru berusia satu minggu itu.

"Kau merindukanku, _huh_?" Junsu memajukan bibirnya. Diusapnya lembut batu nisan Yoochun.

Dan akhirnya Junsu pun menghabiskan sorenya di sana dan tidak berniat untuk bermain bola lagi. Dia lebih menyukai menyendiri di tempat itu, kemudian bercerita tentang banyak hal. _Yah_, walaupun sekarang Yoochun tidak akan pernah bisa lagi mendengarkan ceritanya seperti dahulu.

.

.

.

Yunho nampak bosan malam ini. Sedari tadi dia duduk malas di sofa ruang tamu sambil terus memencet tombol _remote_ _TV_ untuk menggonta-ganti _channel_.

Tidak ada acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Karena bosan, akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk menonton pertandingan sepakbola yang disiarkan oleh salah satu stasiun _TV_.

Entah klub mana yang bertanding dan dari negara mana liga tersebut berasal, Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin televisinya terus menyala untuk mengusir kesepian yang dirasakannya.

Padahal ini baru pukul 9 malam, namun ruang tamu Keluarga Jung sudah nampak sepi. Biasanya masih ada Junsu dan Changmin yang ikut menonton _TV_ setelah selesai mengerjakan PR. Dan biasanya ada Jaejoong juga yang ikut berkumpul dan menemani sang suami.

Tapi nyatanya, sekarang ini hanya ada Yunho seorang di sana. Duduk diam dengan pandangan mata yang tidak fokus pada objek yang tengah menyala dihadapannya.

"Andai Yoochun masih berada di sini..." lirih Yunho.

Ya, andai Yoochun masih berada di tengah keluarga kecil itu, pasti suasana malam akan selalu ramai. Saat Yoochun masih ada, mereka berlima biasanya berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk menonton _TV_ atau sekedar mengobrol bersama.

Namun semenjak hantu tampan itu pergi seminggu yang lalu, keadaan rumah mereka juga ikut sepi. Para penghuni rumah seolah enggan berkumpul karena suasana akan terasa kurang lengkap tanpa kehadiran Yoochun di sana.

Yunho menyesap kopi hitamnya yang mulai dingin. Kopi itu dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong berniat untuk menemani Yunho, namun Yunho justru menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja karena wajahnya nampak pucat malam ini. Jaejoong pun akhirnya menurut dan membiarkan Yunho menonton _TV_ sendirian di ruang tamu.

Yunho kembali menatap layar datar yang sedang menyala dihadapannya. Bibir hatinya melengkung tipis mengingat sesuatu. Yunho teringat saat pertama kali Yoochun menampakkan diri dihadapannya dan membuatnya takut setengah mati.

Yunho memang sangat takut pada hantu. Kelemahan itulah yang akhirnya dimanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk menjahili sang suami. Jaejoong menyuruh Yoochun untuk menakuti Yunho dan ternyata rencana tersebut berhasil. Yunho benar-benar takut saat Yoochun mengganggunya saat itu.

Tapi setelah akhirnya mengetahui siapa jati diri Yoochun yang sebenarnya, Yunho tidak takut lagi pada Yoochun. Dia justru merasa nyaman berada di dekat Yoochun, bahkan menganggap hantu berkening lebar itu seperti putranya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja," gumam Yunho seraya mematikan televisi.

Yunho berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk meletakkan gelas bekas kopinya sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

"_Eeuungh_!"

Tubuh Changmin menggeliat pelan. Mata bambi-nya perlahan terbuka. Dia menguap dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Masih jam satu pagi," lirihnya pelan saat melirik jam _digital_ yang terletak di atas meja nakasnya.

"_Hmm_, lapar." Changmin mengusap perutnya dan beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

Sepi.

Tentu saja, ini masih pukul satu dini hari. Semua orang sudah tertidur pulas dan bahkan sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang indah.

Inilah salah satu kebiasaan Changmin. Dia akan terbangun di tengah malam karena merasa lapar. Setelah itu, dia akan mengacak-acak dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat memenuhi hasrat perutnya.

Changmin menguap lagi dan membuka kulkas dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Dia mengambil sebuah botol berisi air putih dan langsung menegak isinya. Rasa dingin yang menjalar dikerongkongannya membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebar seketika.

"_Hmm_, adakah makanan yang bisa kumakan?" gumamnya sembari melihat keseluruhan isi kulkas.

Changmin tersenyum lebar saat mendapati kue _Brownies_ buatan sang ibu yang masih tersisa separuh loyang. Jaejoong membuat kue coklat itu sore tadi dan ternyata masih tersisa lumayan banyak.

Changmin mengambil loyang kue berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Dia berniat untuk menghabiskan sisa kue yang ada. Dia beranjak menuju meja makan sambil membawa loyang kue itu dan juga sebotol air putih dingin yang tersisa separuhnya.

Garpu yang dipegang Changmin berhenti tepat di atas kue. Dia hendak memotong dan memakan kue itu, namun sesuatu yang baru saja melintas diotaknya membuatnya enggan untuk melanjutkan acara santap malamnya.

"Sepi juga tanpa Yoochun _Hyung_. Biasanya dia yang selalu menemaniku makan saat aku kelaparan tengah malam begini."

Changmin memotong kecil ujung kuenya, lalu memakannya pelan. Kue yang seharusnya terasa lezat, kini justru terasa hambar di lidah Changmin. Nafsu makannya pun menurun seketika.

Changmin memakan kuenya dalam diam. Gerakannya lambat sekali, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu cepat dan bersemangat setiap kali berhadapan dengan makanan.

_Well~_  
Changmin merindukan Yoochun juga, sama seperti anggota Keluarga Jung yang lainnya.

.

.

.

_**Two years later ...**_

Pekarangan belakang rumah Keluarga Jung nampak ramai siang ini. Beberapa meja dan kursi tersusun rapi. Di atas meja, terdapat bahan-bahan makanan, minuman, dan peralatan makan yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa.

Ada pula alat pemanggang yang terletak tak jauh dari meja-meja itu. Bara api meyala, memanggang daging dan sayuran berbumbu yang tersusun diatasnya. _Ah_, sepertinya keluarga kecil itu tengah mengadakan pesta _BBQ_ di hari Minggu yang cerah ini.

Keluarga Jung memang sengaja memilih halaman belakang rumah sebagai tempat perayaan pesta kecil yang mereka adakan. Pepohonan besar yang tumbuh di sana, menjadikan tempat itu cukup teduh dan sejuk walaupun matahari bersinar sangat terik siang ini.

Lagipula, di sana juga terdapat makam Yoochun. Mereka seperti ingin berkumpul bersama walaupun sudah tidak lagi bersama dengan hantu tampan itu selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Selain sebagai ajang berkumpul untuk menghabiskan hari libur bersama, pesta kecil itu juga bertujuan untuk merayakan kelulusan Changmin.

Ya, Changmin telah lulus dari SMA beberapa hari yang lalu. Nilai kelulusannya yang sangat memuaskan, membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Toho _University_. Tentu saja hal ini membuat keluarganya bangga. Changmin memang jenius.

Junsu sendiri sudah lulus setahun yang lalu. Dia kini tercatat sebagai mahasiswa semester 3 Toho _University_. _Yah_, walaupun Junsu tidak mendapatkan beasiswa seperti Changmin, tapi dia telah berjuang keras untuk bisa masuk dan diterima sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas bergengsi tersebut.

Junsu mengambil jurusan Seni Musik karena dia sangat suka menyanyi dan juga mencintai dunia musik. Sementara itu, Changmin berniat untuk mengambil jurusan Bisnis Manajemen. Changmin ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha kelak.

Kini keempat anggota Keluarga Jung sudah berkumpul dan duduk manis mengitari meja yang paling besar. Masakan mereka sudah matang dan kini saatnya mereka untuk bersantap siang.

Suasana hangat menyelimuti kebersamaan mereka. Suasana sekitar yang sejuk dan nyaman menambah keceriaan interaksi mereka. Perdebatan dan keributan kecil yang dibuat Junsu dan Changmin juga menambah keceriaan suasana.

_Drrtt~ Drrtt~_

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Dia menghentikan aktivitas makannya sejenak dan segera mengambil ponsel itu. Seseorang telah mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuknya.

Jaejoong membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Mendadak, sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung.

"Kau tidak membawa ponselmu, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan merogoh saku celananya. Mengingat sesuatu, Yunho menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Astaga! Sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponselku diruang tamu."

Jaejoong menghela napas. Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Junsu terkikik geli.

"_Appa_ pelupa," celetuk Junsu sambil terus terkikik.

"Maklum, _Appa_ memang sudah tua, Junchan," timpal Changmin.

Yunho mendengus. _Hey_, dia memang sudah tua dan wajar jika menjadi pelupa.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Sudahlah, Yun. Lebih baik kau mengambil ponselmu dan segera menghubungi Tuan Han. Dia baru saja mengirim sebuah pesan padaku karena sedari tadi dia menghubungi ponselmu, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali."

"Baiklah!" Yunho mengangguk patuh dan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil ponselnya.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat melihat ponselnya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja nakas ruang tamu. Dia segera mengambil ponsel itu dan mengeceknya. Banyak pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Tuan Han.

"_Aish_! Semoga Tuan Han tidak marah padaku," gumamnya sembari men-_dial_ cepat nomor telepon Tuan Han.

Yunho pun bergegas membuka pintu rumah dan berjalan keluar untuk mencari sinyal. Dia kini duduk di bangku teras depan rumah.

Setengah jam berlalu. Yunho mengakhiri pembicaraan panjangnya di telepon. Yunho bersyukur Tuan Han tidak marah dan segera melupakan hal yang tidak terlalu penting itu.

Yunho memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia berniat untuk kembali ke halaman belakang, namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu.

Sebuah truk pengangkut barang berhenti di depan rumahnya. _Ah_, lebih tepatnya di depan rumah yang berhadapan langsung dengan rumah Keluarga Jung. Ya, itu rumah tetangganya.

"Sepertinya tetangga baru,"gumam Yunho.

Rumah itu dulu dihuni oleh Keluarga Shin. Namun, keluarga kecil itu sudah pindah seminggu yang lalu. Sudah seminggu pula rumah itu kosong dan baru kali ini ditempati lagi oleh penghuni yang baru.

Yunho melangkah mendekati truk itu. Ada sekitar tiga orang yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan barang dari dalam truk, lalu mengangkutnya ke dalam rumah.

"Permisi!" sapa Yunho.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di samping truk seketika menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Ya, selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" balas pria itu ramah.

Yunho tersenyum, "Maaf, mengganggu. Apakah Tuan baru pindah kemari dan akan menempati rumah ini?"

Pria itu menggeleng, "_Ah_, bukan. Yang akan menempati rumah ini adalah keponakan saya. Saya hanya membantunya untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya saja."

"_Oh_, begitu. Perkenalkan, saya Jung Yunho. Saya yang menempati rumah di seberang sana."

Pria paruh baya itu menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. Dia tersenyum ramah.

"Berarti Anda yang akan menjadi tetangga baru keponakan saya. Saya Park Yoohwan. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Yunho-_ssi_!"

"Paman!"

Kedua pria yang masih berdiri berhadapan itu seketika menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara _husky_ yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

Tuan Park tersenyum, namun Yunho justru terpaku ditempatnya. Mata sipit Yunho melotot horor, sementara mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar.

"Ada apa, Yunho-_ssi_?"

Tuan Park merasa khawatir melihat perubahan ekspresi Yunho. Lelaki muda bersuara _husky_ yang baru datang itupun hanya bisa diam karena bingung.

"Yoo-yoochun?" lirih Yunho seperti berbisik.

Tuan Park dan lelaki muda itu saling menatap penuh kebingungan. Mereka tahu Yunho mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mereka tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yunho.

Merasa suasana mulai canggung, akhirnya Tuan Park buka suara, "Dia adalah keponakan saya yang akan menempati rumah ini, Yunho-_ssi_. Namanya Micky, dia seorang dokter spesialis jantung. Dulu dia tinggal di Busan, namun sekarang dia sudah dipindahtugaskan ke Seoul."

Pemuda bernama Micky itu membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Selamat siang. Saya Micky Park. Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Tuan!"

Yunho yang sebenarnya masih belum mempercayai apa yang berada dihadapannya sekarang, berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. _Yeah_, walaupun mungkin senyumnya terlihat sangat kaku.

"Salam kenal, Micky-_ssi_! Saya Jung Yunho. Saya tinggal di rumah seberang sana."

"_Wah_, ternyata Anda yang akan menjadi tetangga saya. Senang sekali bisa berkenalan dan mengobrol dengan warga di sekitar sini. Saya masih baru berada di daerah ini, jadi mohon bantuannya, Yunho-_ssi_."

Yunho tersenyum lagi, " Mari bertetangga dengan baik!"

Dan obrolan ketiga orang itu mulai mengalir dengan sendirinya. Bahkan Yunho menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu mengangkut barang-barang. Sedemikian menikmati kegiatan barunya, Yunho bahkan melupakan pesta kecil yang masih berlangsung di halaman belakang rumahnya.

_Hah~_

Dasar Jung!

.

.

.

"_Ck_, Si Beruang itu lama sekali! Sebenarnya dia mengambil ponselnya di mana, sih? Di ujung dunia? _Aish_!" Jaejoong terus menggerutu sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor yang berada di atas meja.

Jaejoong merasa kesal. Tentu saja, dan semua itu karena Yunho. Tadi Yunho hanya bilang akan pergi sebentar untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di ruang tamu. Namun hingga saat ini, sudah lebih dari satu jam berlalu, pria bermata musang itu belum juga kembali. Makanan Yunho yang masih tersisa pun menjadi dingin.

Saat Jaejoong hendak membuangnya, Changmin justru mencegahnya. Si jangkung itu mengatakan jika tak baik membuang makanan. Dia pun akhirnya yang melahap habis sisa makanan sang ayah walaupun makanan itu sudah menjadi dingin. _Hah~_ Dasar _food monster_!

"Mungkin _Appa_ masih betah berbincang dengan Tuan Han di telepon, _Umma_," celetuk Junsu. Dia pun ikut membantu sang ibu membereskan meja.

"Mungkin saja, tapi kenapa lama sekali?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin mereka sedang membahas suatu proyek besar," sahut Junsu lagi, membuat Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

Changmin yang kini sudah sibuk memainkan _PSP_-nya hanya berujar santai, "Kurasa _Appa_ diam-diam pergi dari rumah, lalu bertamu ke rumah Nyonya Kwon, janda cantik dan seksi yang tinggal di ujung jalan sana."

_Tuk!_

"Aduh!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Jung Changmin! _Appa_-mu bukanlah orang yang seperti itu," sergah Jaejoong.

"_Hmm_, siapa tahu _Appa_ bosan hidup dengan _Umma_ yang super galak, lalu berselingkuh dengan janda seksi yang ramah dan baik hati itu," sahut Changmin tak kalah santai.

Changmin masih asyik memainkan _PSP_-nya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya sekarang.

"_Yah_! Anak kurang ajar!"

Jaejoong akhirnya menjambak keras rambut si bungsu. Changmin yang kaget, terpaksa melempar asal _PSP_-nya. Dia pun berteriak kesakitan dan berusaha keras melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang semakin erat mencengkeram rambutnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara tegas Yunho menghentikan aktivitas brutal yang tengah Jaejoong lakukan pada putra bungsunya. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut Changmin dan beralih memelototi si jangkung itu sebelum akhirnya kembali membereskan meja makan.

Changmin menggerutu kecil dengan kedua tangan yang membelai sayang kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat jambakan Jaejoong.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Yunho pun menghampiri mereka dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho pada Junsu.

"Ini semua karena _Appa_."

"Ap-apa? Bagaimana bisa? _Appa_ baru saja datang kemari." Yunho semakin merasa bingung dengan tuduhan yang dilontarkan Junsu.

"Justru karena itu. _Appa_ terlalu lama meninggalkan kami. _Umma_ menjambak rambut Changmin karena Changmin mengatakan jika _Appa_ lama karena _Appa_ sedang melarikan diri ke rumah janda seksi yang tinggal di ujung jalan sana."

"Apa?!"

Mata sipit Yunho melotot horor. Sungguh, putra bungsunya itu selalu saja berbicara sesuka hatinya. Yunho memijit pelipisnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jika kau terus mengatakan hal sesukamu, _Appa_ yakin _Umma_-mu lama kelamaan akan menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini dan membiarkanmu kelaparan di tengah jalan."

"_Umma_ tidak akan setega itu padaku," protes Changmin.

"Kau pikir _Umma_ tidak tega melakukannya, _heum_? _Umma_ bahkan bisa melakukannya sekarang jika kau mau. _Ah_, atau _Umma_ perlu membantumu untuk berkemas terlebih dahulu?"

"_Ish_! Itu tidak lucu, _Umma_."

"Kau pikir ucapanmu yang tadi itu juga lucu, Jung Changmin?"

"_Umma~_"

Rengekan manja itu akhirnya terlontar juga. Changmin memajukan bibir bawahnya seraya memasang ekspresi yang memelas namun masih terkesan imut.

"Maafkan aku~" lanjutnya, masih merengek.

"Berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil, Jung Changmin! _Aish_, kau membuat mata _Umma_ iritasi."

"_Hiks~ Umma_ tega. Aku akan berhenti merengek jika _Umma_ mau memaafkanku."

Jaejoong mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah, baiklah, _Umma_ akan memaafkanmu. Tapi, kau juga harus berjanji untuk menjaga ucapanmu, Minnie."

"Siap, _Umma_!" sahut Changmin.

"_Hmm_, tontonan yang cukup menarik." Junsu yang sedari tadi diam saja kini kembali membuka suaranya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Changmin menoleh dan menatap malas pada sang kakak. "_Yeah_, terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Junsu akan mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, namun Jaejoong lebih dulu memotongnya, "Sudahlah, kalian ini! _Umma_ tidak ingin mendengar keributan lagi. Lebih baik bantu _Umma_ untuk membereskan semua ini."

Junsu mendesah pasrah, begitu juga dengan Changmin. Keduanya mengangguk patuh. Yunho pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia ikut bergabung membereskan peralatan makan yang kotor.

Sembari berberes, Yunho memulai obrolan, "Maaf, _Appa_ tadi lama karena _Appa_ sedang menyapa dan kemudian mengobrol dengan tetangga baru kita."

"Tetangga baru?" Sebelah alis Jaejoong terangkat. Junsu dan Changmin pun ikut penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan sang ayah.

"Ya, rumah yang dulu dihuni oleh Keluarga Shin kini sudah ada yang menempati. Dia baru pindah siang ini. _Appa_ tadi mengajaknya mengobrol dan sempat membantunya mengangkat barang-barang."

"_Aih~_ _Appa_-ku ramah dan baik sekali," puji Junsu.

Yunho terkekeh, "Setelah ini _Appa_ akan mengajak kalian untuk menemuinya. Dia masih muda dan belum menikah. Profesinya sebagai dokter spesialis jantung."

"Masih muda? Belum menikah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" selidik Jaejoong.

"_Ish_! Sekarang giliran _Umma_ sendiri yang mencurigai _Appa_," dengus Changmin yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah _death-glare_ oleh Jaejoong.

"_Haha_! Dia seorang pria, namanya Micky. Dia tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Amerika. Dulu dia bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit yang berada di Busan, namun sekarang dia dipindahtugaskan ke Seoul."

"Mengapa dia justru pindah kemari? Bukankah tempat ini jauh dari pusat kota?" heran Junsu.

"Mencari tempat tinggal di pusat kota sangat sulit, Su-_ie_. Kalaupun ada pasti harganya sangat mahal. Dia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan rumah yang dihuninya sekarang. _Yah_, walaupun memang agak jauh dari pusat kota."

"Jadi, dia tinggal sendiri? Di rumah sebesar itu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang cocok."

"Kasihan sekali. Pasti dia merasa kesepian," gumam Junsu.

Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman Junsu. Kesepian? _Ah_, entah mengapa Yunho jadi teringat Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menjadi tetangga yang baik untuknya. Kalian bisa menganggapnya seperti kakak kalian sendiri. Kurasa, dia juga akan senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

"Wah, aku jadi semakin penasaran padanya," celetuk Changmin.

"Iya, aku juga ingin segera bertemu dengannya," timpal Junsu.

Yunho tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita bereskan semua ini dulu. Setelah itu, kita bisa berkunjung kerumahnya dan berkenalan dengannya."

Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin mengangguk serempak dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Yunho juga kembali berberes, namun pandangan matanya beralih pada makam Yoochun.

_'Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi kurasa, Tuhan sedang berbaik hati kepada kami karena Dia telah mengirimkan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan kami.'_ batin Yunho.

.

.

.

Keempat anggota Keluarga Jung sudah berada di depan pintu rumah tetangga baru mereka. Setelah membereskan pesta kecil di halaman belakang, mereka bergegas menuju rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumah mereka karena sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sang tetangga baru.

Jaejoong membawa seloyang puding buah yang dibuatnya tadi pagi. Sebenarnya, dia berniat menyajikan puding itu sebagai kudapan sore untuk para anggota keluarganya. Namun karena rasanya tidak sopan jika bertamu tanpa membawa apa-apa, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawa puding buah itu. _Yah_, walaupun harus melihat tatapan Changmin yang sepertinya tak rela berpisah dengan sang puding pujaan hati.

"Besok _Umma_ akan membuatnya lagi, Minnie. Tenang saja," ujar Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin yang masih saja memasang ekspresi kecewanya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Yunho mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu.

_Ceklek~_

Pintu terbuka. Tampaklah seorang pemuda berkacamata _minus_ dengan tinggi dan perawakan yang sedang. Wajahnya tampan dengan sepasang pipi yang agak _chubby_, bibir yang tebal, dan sebentuk kening yang lebar namun tampak mempesona.

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis saat melihat Yunho yang datang bersama tiga pria asing disebelahnya.

"Selamat sore, Yunho-_ssi_!" sapa pemuda itu.

"Selamat sore, Micky-_ssi_!" balas Yunho.

Ketiga sosok di samping Yunho membeku seketika. Jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya. Dia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan loyang berisi puding yang sedang dibawanya karena merasa sangat kaget.

Junsu melotot horor. Tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Sementara Changmin terus saja mengerjabkan kedua mata bambi-nya. Sesekali dia mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apakah ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya.

Pemuda itu, Micky memasang wajah bingung saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh ketiga pria asing yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia merasa _deja vu_. Yunho tadi juga nampak kaget saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

_'Apakah ada yang salah denganku?'_ batinnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Micky-_ssi_. Kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kami kenal. Jadi, kami merasa sangat terkejut saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

"_Ooh_." Micky mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Micky?" Junsu bergumam.

Micky yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Junsu dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya?"

Junsu menelan ludahnya. Demi seluruh makanan yang pernah Changmin makan, pemuda berkacamata dihadapannya itu sangat mirip dengan Park Yoochun.

"_Ah_, lebih baik kita mengobrol di dalam saja. Mari masuk!"

Ketiga orang yang sempat terpaku itu tersentak dan kembali ke alam sadar mereka. Sang tuan rumah sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Yunho mengikutinya dan menyuruh ketiga anggota keluarganya untuk masuk juga.

.

.

.

"_Wah~_ Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang sangat hebat!" ujar Micky.

Micky dan keempat anggota Keluarga Jung tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu rumahnya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka mengobrol. Dan sekarang Micky tahu mengapa keempat orang itu terkejut saat bertemu dengannya. Ya, mereka telah menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau benar, _Hyung_. Bahkan marga kalian juga sama." Changmin sudah mulai akrab dengan Micky. Dia pun tak canggung untuk memanggilnya _Hyung_.

"Aku masih belum mempercayai semua ini..." gumam Junsu sembari menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Dia itu Micky, Su-_ie_, bukan Yoochun. Yoochun sudah tenang dan bahagia di alam sana," ujar Jaejoong.

Micky tersenyum, "Ya, anggap saja aku adalah pengganti Yoochun-ssi yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk kalian. Aku juga merasa senang bertemu dengan kalian. Kukira aku akan merasa kesepian saat tinggal di tempat baru ini."

"Dan anggap saja kami sebagai keluarga barumu, Micky. Tinggal berjauhan dari orang tua dan keluarga memang sangat menyebalkan. Kau bisa mampir ke rumah kami kapanpun kau mau."

Micky tersenyum lagi mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Melihat paras cantik dan perhatian yang diberikan Jaejoong, membuatnya seketika rindu akan sosok sang ibu yang sedang berada di Amerika sana.

"_Hmm_, sudah terlalu sore. Kami pamit pulang dulu, Micky. _Ah_, jika tidak keberatan, datanglah ke rumah kami nanti malam. Kita bisa makan malam bersama dan melanjutkan obrolan kita," tawar Yunho.

Micky tersenyum canggung, "Apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Anggap saja sebagai penyambutanmu sebagai tetangga baru kami." Jaejoong yang menjawab.

"_Oh_, baiklah. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Kami pamit pulang dulu, Micky. Sampai bertemu nanti malam!"

Micky mengangguk dan mengantarkan keluarga kecil itu sampai ke pintu depan. Dia sempat melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

_Blam!_

Pintu tertutup. Micky beranjak menuju jendela rumahnya. Dilihatnya Keluarga Jung yang baru saja memasuki kediaman mereka. Micky tersenyum kecil dan memutar tubuhnya.

Di saat itu juga, munculah dua sosok transparan di hadapan Micky. Yang sebelah kanan adalah Hiro, sementara yang sebelah kiri adalah seorang lelaki yang mempunyai paras dan fisik yang serupa dengan dirinya.

"Menyukai kehidupan barumu, _huh_?"

Micky terkekeh. Dia tahu apa yang Hiro maksud. Sepasang mata sipitnya beralih memandang sosok yang berdiri di samping Hiro.

"Terima kasih banyak, Micky-_ssi_! Berkat tubuh ini, akhirnya aku bisa hidup kembali. Sebuah kebetulan, kau yang mempunyai fisik yang mirip denganku justru ingin mengakhiri hidupmu karena frustasi akibat putus cinta. Apakah kau benar-benar tidak menyesal mengambil keputusan ini?"

Sosok di samping Hiro itu tersenyum, "Mungkin ini suratan takdir, Yoochun-_ssi_. Dan sebuah takdir juga di mana kau akhirnya bisa kembali bertemu dan berkumpul dengan keluarga yang sangat kau sayangi itu. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk kita. _Oh_, ya, aku menitipkan kedua orang tuaku padamu. Walaupun kalian jarang bertemu, tapi tetaplah jaga mereka untukku."

"Pasti, Micky-_ssi_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!"

Seberkas cahaya putih mulai muncul di sekeliling tubuh Hiro dan sosok disampingnya. Tak lama, tubuh transparan mereka pun memudar. Begitu juga dengan sinar putih itu.

Micky tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Dia kembali memutar tubuhnya dan membuka korden jendela, memandang rumah Keluarga Jung dengan penuh kerinduan.

"_Hello_, _I'm back_!"

.

.

.

**THE CHUNJURING**

.

.

.

\- **END**-

.

.

.

Huhu~  
Ending macam apa ini?!  
*kecupin jidat*

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, saya kena WB parah

u.u

.

**Balasan review:**

(Rahma94)  
Yup, chapter ini udah End :)

(nabratz)  
itu udah ada reinkarnasinya :D

(Guest)  
*ikutan peluk*

(hyuieyunnie)  
*sodorin tisu*  
Kamu juga fighting ^^9

(Miss Chocoffee)  
Maaf, ini update-nya lama banget ._.v  
Ini masih pendek, yah?

(alby)  
Tuh, mereka bertemu lagi ^^

(7D)  
Iya, kan mereka sayang banget ama Chun.  
Thanks, ini lanjutannya ^^

(ttarahae)  
Iya, RIP EunB dan Rise.  
Ini ada reinkarnasinya.

(hi jj)  
Ini udah lanjut dan langsung End :D  
*eh*

(MaxMin)  
*kasi tisu*  
Ini udah lanjut ^^

(babychokyu)  
Ini udah End, kok.  
Iya, mereka ketemu lagi ama reinkarnasinya Chun.

(hyejinpark)  
Changmin aja yang jadi hantunya :D  
*eh*

(Reanelisabeth)  
Iya, Chun harus kembali ke surga.

(lovara)  
*sodorin tisu*  
Tuh mereka udah ketemu ;)

(indahjae)  
*lap ingus juga*

(oh siti)  
Wkwk~  
MANjuring xDD

(Jidat Biased)  
Iya, saya juga nyesek pas tau berita itu ._.

(Oktavian)  
Ini udah ketemu :D  
Fighting juga buat kamu ^^9

(Shim JaeCho)  
Iya, mereka udah ketemu lagi tuh.  
Fighting juga buat kamu ^^9

(fera950224)  
Ini udah End :)  
Dan akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi ^^

(nickeYJcassie)  
*pukpuk kakak*  
*sodorin tisu*

(Selena Jung)  
Aduh maaf, salah ketik  
Ini udah End ^^

(Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid)  
Chapter ini yang End :)

(Dwi Yuliani 562)  
Ga kok, Chun reinkarnasi jadi tetangga barunya mereka.  
Thanks juga ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**Rahma94 | nabratz | Guest | hyuieyunnie | Miss Chocoffee | alby | 7D | ttarahae | hi jj | MaxMin | babychokyu | hyejinpark | Reanelisabeth | lovara | indahjae | oh siti | Jidat Biased | Oktavian | Shim JaeCho | fera950224 | nickeYJcassie | Selena Jung | Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid | Dwi Yuliani 562  
**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

.

Dan akhirnya, ff ini selesai juga :D  
Maaf jika ceritanya terkesan cepat dan terburu-buru ._.v

Maaf juga jika ending-nya mengecewakan. But, no sequel, okay~ :P  
*disepak*

Sampai jumpa lagi di ff saya yang lain ^^  
Thank you, all !

FIGHTING ! ^^9

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


End file.
